


Désir

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 25 ans, Sasuke et Sakura entretiennent une relation étrange, objet de tous les ragôts des mégères de Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Désir
> 
> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura
> 
> Rating : Attention, c'est un M !
> 
> Résumé : A 25 ans, Sasuke et Sakura en sont toujours au même point. Ils entretiennent une relation sulfureuse pleine de dénis. Sakura est toujours amoureuse de Sasuke mais se contente de ce qu'il veut bien lui donner. N'est-ce que de l'attirance ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était un chaud après-midi d'été à Konoha. Il n'y avait pas un brin d'air et la canicule menaçait de s'installer.

Sakura restait dans ses pensées perchée à sa fenêtre. Pensive, elle ressassait des souvenirs heureux. Ses yeux verts restaient perdus dans les limbes de sa mémoire tandis que ses cheveux roses chatouillaient sa mâchoire délicate. Son grand front se plissait parfois de souci mais il ne le restait pas très longtemps. A 25 ans révolus, elle paraissait une bien belle jeune femme pour son entourage. La jeune pousse de cerisier s'était épanouie en une magnifique fleur à la peau veloutée de nacre et à la stature d'une reine.

Elle lissa sa tunique rose pâle avec une certaine désinvolture avant de siffloter d'un air distrait. Elle aimait l'été mais elle n'appréciait pas cette atmosphère lourde précédant les orages. Le temps était lourd de menaces torrentielles.

Elle roula ses épaules avec une grâce féminine toute simple. Elle finit par s'étirer et bailler comme un chat sortant de sa sieste. La fin de l'après-midi l'avait trouvée lascive en ce jour de congé.

Elle marcha avec légèreté vers son miroir pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle sourit à son reflet tout en cherchant un peigne distraitement. Elle se coiffa en quelques gestes experts avant de partir vers sa cuisine.

Elle avait envie d'une glace, un sorbet ou un bâtonnet à l'eau, quelque chose de léger et de rafraîchissant. Elle eut beau chercher dans tous les recoins de son congélateur, elle ne trouva pas l'ombre d'un dessert glacé.

Elle soupira tout en remettant en place ses vêtements d'un geste énervé.

Elle prit son sac pour se rendre au commerce du coin pour satisfaire ses envies. Elle arpenta tranquillement les rues de son quartier croisant quelques enfants qui se courraient après ainsi que de vieilles personnes assises sur un banc en train d'échanger les potins du jour avec enthousiasme.

Elle franchit le pas du magasin sans vraiment regarder où elle allait bousculant un homme au passage. Elle s'excusa repartant avec entrain vers le rayon surgelé. Elle dépassa quelques allées pour se retrouver au fond du magasin. Elle allait tourner au coin du rayon quand une silhouette bien connue attira son attention l'incitant à se cacher dans un recoin sombre.

Les cheveux noirs coiffés en pic au-dessus d'une carnation pâle, une chemise blanche ostensiblement ouverte sur un torse de rêve et des fesses à en faire damner un saint, le fantasme Uchiha était penché au-dessus des glaces. Apparemment, Sakura n'était pas la seule à être prise d'une envie subite de sorbet.

Sasuke ouvrit le compartiment pour prendre deux bâtonnets accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il les sépara d'un geste sec et précis. Il examina l'objet de ses désirs un bref instant avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Le murmure de contentement du brun électrisa la peau de Sakura.

Sasuke se retourna pour s'appuyer contre les étagères tout en continuant à apprécier sa gourmandise givrée. Il passa quelques coups de langue sur le bout du bâtonnet. Sakura suivait avec attention les léchouilles de Sasuke qui lui paraissaient légèrement érotique. Elle avait envie de cet appendice buccal tournant dans sa propre bouche. Il happa l'extrémité avec un sourire à faire se prosterner toutes ses fans.

Sakura le regarda apprécier sa glace avec une légère envie qui la titillait sur le bout de la langue. Elle le désirait bien plus que le bâtonnet intact dans son autre main.

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Elle en avait appris de belles auprès de toutes ses amies un peu joueuses et un peu coquines. C'est donc avec assurance qu'elle attrapa avec douceur la main de Sasuke en lui souriant d'un air entendu.

Elle se saisit de la glace avec prestance. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Impassible, il ne dit pas un mot l'observant attentivement. Elle avait toute son attention ce qui la comblait.

Elle avala goulûment le bâtonnet avec un soupir de contentement à faire damner un saint. Elle sourit de plaisir en constatant Sasuke déglutir. Le bâton frais ressortit de l'antre brûlant de sa bouche un peu diminué. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le bout dans un attouchement sensuel pour le téter avec ferveur. Elle se colla à l'Uchiha alignant ses hanches aux siennes tout en continuant sa fellation glacée. Le regard mutin, elle allumait son homme en titillant sa glace de petits coups de langue aventureux. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux s'amusant de la légère rougeur de ses joues ainsi que de l'étincelle de désir qui pointait dans ses prunelles.

Elle croqua le bout avec provocation pour finir par déguster ce goût de pêche dont elle imaginait une toute autre saveur plus âpre mais plus sexuelle. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Sasuke avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à l'objet de toutes les tentations. C'était si bon d'exciter Sasuke rien qu'avec un accessoire si gourmet et si désiré. Elle passa la glace sur son cou laissant une traînée fraîche sur sa peau.

Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux cette légère trace humide sur le nacre. Il prit une légère inspiration en se mordillant les lèvres avant de fondre lécher ce reste gourmand.

Sakura se tendit contre lui en le sentant parcourir sa peau de son appendice chaud contrastant avec la température de ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il se dégagea d'elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant qu'elle adorait lui faire prendre en certaines occasions. Le sexe guidait Sasuke comme la majorité des hommes.

Elle constata avec plaisir que la glace de Sasuke avait fondu sur ses doigts. Elle attrapa sa main pour la porter devant son visage. Après un clin d'œil à un Sasuke hébété et amusé, elle prit entre ses lèvres chacun de ses doigts pour les sucer avec une ardeur non feinte les nettoyant de cette substance collante. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et elle pouvait voir la flammèche du désir naître en Sasuke. Quand elle eut finit sa délicate attention, elle maudit le manque de réaction de son partenaire. Elle se leva pour atteindre son oreille pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

« C'est une autre partie de ton anatomie qui m'intéresse ! »

Après ces paroles explicites, elle enfourna sa glace en gémissant.

Sasuke craqua. Il la prit par la taille pour l'emmener loin de cet établissement là où ils pourraient assouvir toutes leurs envies. Ils passèrent en vitesse devant le vendeur. Sasuke déposa de la monnaie en coup de vent tout en entraînant Sakura à sa suite.

La jeune femme appréciait toujours le caractère impatient et fougueux de son amant.

Les rues furent très vite traversées et il y eut seulement un murmure émoustillé de la part des commères du coin.

Sasuke ouvrit dans un claquement la porte de l'appartement de Sakura. Il n'attendit pas pour la retourner contre lui, passer ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser brûlant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec délice tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient en quête d'un contact mouillé euphorisant. Sakura passa ses mains sur les hanches de son homme le rapprochant encore plus de son corps en feu. Elle sentit son érection contre son pubis alors qu'il suçotait sa langue. Elle rompit le baiser pour s'abaisser à sa mâchoire grignotant le bord de ses lèvres. Elle entendit Sasuke soupirer alors qu'il se mettait à onduler des hanches contre elle dans un mouvement sensuel et impatient. Elle eut un minuscule sourire devant son attitude empressée. Elle aimait savoir qu'il avait envie d'elle au point d'oublier toute raison. Elle descendit sur sa gorge attrapant le pan du T-shirt du bout des doigts butant contre les abdominaux avec ses ongles. Elle lui enleva le bout de tissu gênant révélant son torse finement dessiné. Etre ninja avait du bon.

Sasuke attrapa les hanches de Sakura alors qu'elle se cambrait un instant en arrière les joues rougies et les yeux opacifiés par le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir en frottant son bassin au sien. Elle revint vers lui pour poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle sortit sa langue pour la passer entre ses deux pectoraux savourant le frisson provoqué sur la peau du beau ténébreux.

Elle descendit lascivement le long des jambes de Sasuke pour positionner sa bouche au niveau de la braguette du pantalon de son homme. Elle caressa malicieusement l'érection par-dessus le tissu râpeux de son jean. Elle abaissa la fermeture avec ses dents excitant encore plus son partenaire. Elle fit glisser le pantalon avec facilité pour se retrouver face à la virilité turgescente sortie de sa gaine de tissu. Elle croisa le regard de son homme embué de désir qui se mordait les lèvres face à ce qui allait suivre.

Joueuse, elle souffla sur le gland. Le gémissement de Sasuke l'électrifia alors que son bassin s'agitait face à elle. Elle embrassa tendrement le bout suçotant un instant alors qu'elle entendait le soupir lascif de son homme. Elle lécha la veine sous-jacente de petits coups de langue taquine avant de prendre enfin son pénis presque entièrement dans sa bouche. Les poils drus de son pubis lui chatouillaient le nez tandis que sa prise buccale s'affermissait sur cette hampe dure et goûteuse. Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir le regard électrisé de Sasuke posé sur elle.

Elle reprit son travail avec attention faisant des allers-retours sur ce sexe bandé. Elle sentit la main de Sasuke agripper ses cheveux se crispant de temps en temps la renseignant sur son plaisir ressenti. Elle le sentait gémir sous l'expertise de ses attentions buccale tandis que ses hanches ne pouvaient se retenir de bouger quelque peu pour améliorer ses sensations. Elle revint au gland pour s'en occuper avec plus d'attention alors que son homme la suppliait de son prénom de reprendre son pas bienfaiteur. Elle le fit languir quelques secondes avant de revenir à son occupation précédente. Elle sentait sous sa langue son sexe palpiter et se tendre plus vers le plaisir. Elle devinait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Comme d'habitude, Sasuke la prévient avant de venir avec une voix rauque qui lui plaisait énormément. Il eut un dernier mouvement de hanche dans sa bouche avant de jouir violemment. Sakura raffermit sa prise sur son sexe qui débandait avalant avec un certain plaisir sa semence pour finir par nettoyer ce qui restait sur sa verge.

Elle se releva appréciant de retrouver son homme pantelant sous l'orgasme, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il était magnifique. Le voir ainsi avait un effet érotique sur son corps. Elle lui adressa un regard impatient alors qu'elle roulait des hanches avec une chaleur bien connue qui l'électrisait au fond de son bassin.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire supérieur en l'apercevant désireuse de lui.

Sakura posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour en mordiller le bout dans une attitude coquine. Elle soupira avant de s'attaquer à sa tunique tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait contre le mur tout à fait attentif à son petit manège. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour remonter petit à petit son haut rose avec sensualité. Elle le passa au-dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer valser sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

Elle titilla de ses doigts l'élastique de son short tout en roulant des hanches sous le regard appréciateur de Sasuke. Elle abaissa son pantalon tout en se cambrant sous l'impatience qui la tenait. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus le tissu avant de jouer un instant avec le short qui pendait sur une unique cheville. Elle le laissa sur le côté avant de revenir à son corps. Elle caressa son corps en sous-vêtements s'attardant sur son ventre plat pour remonter sur son soutien gorge. Elle ferma les yeux tout en dégrafant le bout de tissu rose et noir. Elle ouvrit la bouche en se débarrassant du sous-vêtement. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son homme les jambes bien écartées, une érection impressionnante entre ses deux cuisses. C'était pour elle tout çà.

Elle s'intéressa à sa culotte appuyant ses épaules contre le mur. Elle glissa un doigt entre son aine et le tissu plongeant vers son entrecuisse. Elle savait comment l'exciter et se procurer du plaisir en même temps. Elle appuya doucement sur son clitoris. Ce petit bout de chair si sensible lui procura d'agréables sensations alors qu'elle le titillait. Elle se mordit les lèvres appréciant ce qu'elle se procurait comme saisissements érotiques.

Elle l'entendit se lever pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle frissonna en le sentant toucher sa peau.

Elle lui fit face alors qu'il fondait sur sa bouche.

Elle abandonna ses caresses intimes alors qu'il se rapprochait tout en lui apportant une distraction linguale. Elle aimait quand il l'embrassait parce qu'il le faisait avec de la dévotion. Les mains de Sasuke remontèrent le long de son ventre pour attraper ses seins. Il les massa un instant pour ensuite en agacer le bout. Elle soupira en sentant une impulsion électrique chatouiller son bas-ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le sentir plus près d'elle. Elle sentit son érection entre eux. Elle le désirait tellement en elle.

Elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches faire glisser le dernier rempart entre eux. Il la pressa plus contre le mur, son souffle tentateur dans sa nuque, il la bloqua tout en s'immisçant entre ses cuisses. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma d'impatience en le sentant se positionner. Elle reprit sa respiration haletante en appréciant la pénétration. Ils gémirent en même temps se touchant de l'intérieur dans cette intimité tellement désirée.

Il ne tarda pas à bouger, la pilonnant dans un rythme dur et fascinant contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait que subir son assaut montant ses jambes sur ses hanches pour lui permettre un meilleur appui. Son vagin palpitait sous les allées et venues de cette hampe de chair si forte en sensation. Dans la recherche de leur plaisir, ils criaient leur bonheur. Il appuya son front contre le sien haletant tous près d'elle tout en ne cessant pas ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Il lui donnait toujours autant de plaisir. Elle était dépendante de lui à un point qu'elle ne saurait avouer. Il lui prit la bouche s'appropriant cet endroit de sa langue avec délectation. Elle sentait son ventre se tendre vers l'extase roulant dans des vagues de chaleurs et de sensations. Elle gémit dans le baiser se cramponnant à ses épaules en sentant un premier assaut de plaisir dévastateur dans son bassin. Elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne alors que leurs mouvements devenaient erratiques et sauvages les emmenant vers une jouissance explosive.

Ils glissèrent le long du mur dans un soupir de contentement. Elle se colla contre lui se gorgeant de sa présence autant qu'elle le pouvait avant qu'il ne parte. Les derniers transports de l'orgasme l'emportaient dans un bien être fou alors que le cœur de Sasuke battait fort contre elle. Elle profitait de sa respiration courte, de son corps rompu contre le sien et de leur communion. Il allait partir. Elle le savait. Le retour à la réalité était toujours difficile.

Elle se maudit d'avoir encore été entrainée dans cette relation malsaine. Elle était venue le chercher d'elle-même cette fois-ci mais elle en avait eut tellement envie.

Elle le sentit remuer contre elle.

Il se lassait si vite.

Elle le laissa se relever, chercher ses affaires sans un mot pour elle et les enfiler dans un silence effarant.

Douloureusement, elle ne cherchait pas à le retenir.

Sasuke eut à peine un regard pour elle avant de franchir la porte sans même lui dire au revoir.

Ils savaient très bien que dans deux ou trois jours ou même peut-être avant, ils seraient de nouveau tenté de se perdre ensemble.

Que du sexe, rien de plus !

Sakura déglutit, mal à l'aise, elle se trouvait pathétique d'avoir acceptée ses conditions alors qu'elle l'aimait encore. Elle savait que la réciproque ne viendrait jamais. Elle ne serait toujours qu'un objet sexuel pour lui se pliant à tous ses fantasmes et ses volontés sans contrepartie sentimentale. C'était clair, c'était bon comme passe temps mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Elle s'en contentait. Elle avait toujours été faible de ne rien lui refuser.

Elle frappa sa tête contre le mur contre lequel elle était toujours adossée. Franchement, quel genre de femme se refuserait à un tel homme. Aucune n'aurait décliné son offre. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où il était venu la trouver avec un petit sourire en coin. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il lui avait proposé du sexe à foison sans sentiments, sans pleurnicheries et sans disputes. Elle ne devait pas tomber enceinte. Leur relation devait rester aussi secrète que possible.

Elle pouffa de rire. En cinq ans, leur relation n'était pas passé inaperçue surtout aux yeux des commères du banc d'à côté. Quand aux autres clauses, elles avaient toutes été respectées mais elle ne savait pas si elle saurait se retenir de le garder auprès d'elle quand il aurait trouvé la femme idéale pour enfanter sa descendance. Elle eut une moue triste. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne lui convenait pas. Elle n'était pas assez forte à ses yeux pour engendrer un Uchiha.

Elle tapa dans le mur l'ébranlant sur ses fondations, elle n'y avait mis qu'un chouia de sa véritable puissance.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de se faire avoir par ses sentiments pour ce bellâtre égoïste. Elle soupira ravalant son chagrin.

Elle déglutit. Sasuke n'était que tentation et, dans une telle fournaise estivale, on ne pouvait que succomber encore et encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Le rire de Sakura résonna dans le petit restaurant. Il était clair, pur et franc. Sasuke se demandait comment elle arrivait à croquer ainsi la vie à pleines dents alors que tout n'allait pas forcement pour le mieux pour elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite par leur arrangement. Ils couchaient ensemble sans sentiments mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver encore de l'amour pour lui. Il en était un peu triste pour elle. Sakura était tout à fait libre de tout arrêter pour se trouver quelqu'un à chérir qui l'aimerait vraiment. Elle le méritait mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir si facilement son défouloir pour sa libido exigeante. Sakura arrangea une mèche de cheveux en lui adressant un sourire craquant. Son cœur s'accéléra, ce serait pour ce soir.

« Eh, Teme, tu m'écoutes deux secondes au moins au lieu de la manger des yeux ! »

Sasuke adressa un regard mauvais à Naruto. Naruto soutient son inquisition avec un sourire goguenard. Sakura avait tout de même rougi un petit peu tandis que Sai avait légèrement blanchi. Quand à Kakashi, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'amusement.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ce n'était plus gênant même s'ils s'amusaient souvent à les taquiner à ce sujet.

Toute l'équipe sept s'était donné rendez-vous pour une soirée bouffe et partage de bons souvenirs. Naruto faisait le pitre comme à son habitude, Kakashi écoutait attentivement avec tendresse les conversations n'y prenant part que quand il le jugeait nécessaire, Sakura s'amusait et Saï, invité pour ne pas l'exclure définitivement, tentait d'agrémenter le monologue de Naruto par quelques remarques.

Sasuke s'ennuyait un peu. Pour plusieurs raisons. Depuis un bon quart d'heure, il se demandait avec pertinence en quoi des souvenirs heureux ou même drôles étaient assez mémorables pour passer toute une soirée à s'en gargariser. Ensuite, il éprouvait une certaine gène quand son meilleur ami abordait l'époque de sa désertion. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Et puis, Naruto blablatant seul n'était pas vraiment une distraction digne de ce nom.

Sakura, même silencieuse, l'était assez.

Sa langue taquina ses lèvres.

Elle se faisait toujours belle pour lui comme si elle craignait de ne plus lui plaire. Elle s'était maquillée d'un léger brillant sur les paupières, ses lèvres luisaient d'un gloss parfumé dont il aimerait avoir le goût sur son palais. Elle changeait toujours de saveur. Elle portait une longue robe rouge échancrée mettant en valeur ses formes féminines tout à fait délectables.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il la trouverait aussi désirable. A leurs vingt ans, il ne s'était adressé à elle que pour combler ses besoins ne trouvant pas de meilleure candidate pour devenir sa maîtresse attitrée. Il avait agi sous le coup d'une pulsion. A cette époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer de temps en temps la trouvant de plus en plus femme. Il avait mis cet intérêt soudain sur son manque de plus en plus embarrassant d'une compagne. Il avait eu peur de se lier ainsi à une personne aussi proche que Sakura mais il avait courageusement franchi le pas en le lui demandant avec solennité. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le repousser, et le soir même, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Sasuke sourit énigmatiquement à ce souvenir sauvage.

Le ténébreux avait vite compris qu'il pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Elle lui permettait de réaliser ses fantasmes ce qui le menait au comble du bonheur.

Il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une passe dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve une femme véritablement digne de lui mais cette relation n'était pas resté éphémère, elle durait depuis plus de cinq ans. Et il s'y faisait. Il cherchait souvent Sakura du regard, il avait envie d'elle physiquement et elle arrivait à lui manquer parfois. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se faisait violence pour rompre. Elle l'attirait de trop, il dépendait trop d'elle et elle ne ferait pas partie de sa vie future. Il s'amusait uniquement en attendant l'heure de se marier mais sa future femme se faisait attendre et il s'enlisait dans le sexe avec son amante. Il recommencerait tant et plus avec elle de se perdre dans les joies charnelles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mette fin à ce paradis de sensations.

Sakura se redressa, jouant un peu des épaules, ses seins glissant sous le tissu. Sasuke aimait leur forme, leur douceur et leur sensibilité.

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

Il s'était retenu depuis plusieurs jours testant sa résistance mais, là, elle l'allumait facilement entre deux sourires. Il aimait la voir vraiment joyeuse comme en ce moment, c'en était aphrodisiaque. Elle cachait très souvent au fond de ses yeux une certaine douleur que même le sexe entre eux ne pouvait effacer. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile physiquement et sentimentalement. Et il la repoussait pour cette raison.

Il sentit un pied frôler le sien. Etait-ce intentionnel ?

Le regard de Sakura se tourna vivement vers lui avant de se focaliser sur Naruto.

Il attendit patiemment que cette sandale revienne à l'attaque en se positionnant de manière plus confortable et plus accessible pour sa partenaire. Son propre pied vint se faire agacer des petits doigts de pied. Il releva son regard vers Sakura, elle l'ignorait complètement alors qu'elle lui faisait du pied. Cà remonta sensuellement le long de sa jambe dénudée. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau épilée de Sakura alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cuisse. La kunoichi massa doucement alors qu'elle prenait un biscuit entre ses dents. Elle regarda alors Sasuke avec un sourire conquérant en jouant avec le petit morceau sucré le mordillant, le suçotant et le croquant avec provocation.

Les autres invités de la table déglutirent bruyamment tandis que les yeux de Sasuke s'embrassaient de passion. Ils ne se gênaient plus en public affichant ostentatoirement leurs pulsions.

Le pied de Sakura remonta pour rencontrer son érection et la bercer avec expertise. Sakura avait maintenant beaucoup d'expériences, et elle ne cafouillait plus comme à leurs débuts, c'était agréable.

« Bon, répéta Naruto. On va vous laisser.

\- Je suis du même avis, surenchérit Kakashi. Et soyez un peu plus discret, je sais que je n'ai pas à vous faire la morale… »

Kakashi se tut en apercevant le mangekiou sharingan de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires aussi tendancieuses soit elle. Sai devint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine avant de prendre congé. Les trois hommes les laissèrent ensemble régler leurs petites affaires.

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura qui avait abandonné son érection. Il avait envie d'elle tout de suite.

« Je vais au toilette, et je reviens », lui annonça-t-elle avant de partir avec précipitation.

Il lui laissa à peine un peu d'avance avant de partir à sa suite. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup de l'exciter puis de le laisser en plan pendant trois jours en disparaissant. Et il n'en était pas question ce soir !

Il passa entre les serveurs suivant avec agitation les cheveux roses devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur la chute de ses reins tentateurs dévoilés par la robe échancrée. Ce rouge l'allumait.

Ils entrèrent avec précipitation dans les toilettes.

Sasuke attrapa vivement Sakura par la taille faisant fuir toutes les personnes présentes pour la poser sur le bord d'un évier. Il chassa toutes les femmes de cet endroit en ouvrant en grand toutes les portes des cabinets. Il entendit le rire amusé de Sakura devant toutes ces femmes s'enfuyant en étant outragée.

Il se tourna vers elle dans une attitude prédatrice.

Sakura écarta les jambes en ouvrant grand sa bouche avec ostentation. Elle prit les bords de sa jupe courte pour les remonter sur ses hanches dévoilant ainsi sa culotte carmine. Le regard luxurieux de Sasuke ne quittait pas ce bout de tissu logé entre ses cuisses ardentes qu'elle retirait petit à petit.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise prenant tout son temps pour s'en débarrasser.

Sakura attrapa sa culotte du bout des doigts pour la lui jeter. Il l'attrapa sans mal pour renifler les effluves mouillées et parfumées de Sakura. Il aimait cette odeur enivrante qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se détourna de cet objet de tentation pour l'apercevoir en train de se mordiller le bout de son index, les jambes grandes ouvertes révélant ainsi sa féminité. Ce pubis rosé lui plaisait toujours beaucoup à cause de cette couleur tout à fait particulière. Elle écarta les pans supérieurs de sa robe libérant sa poitrine aux tétons érigés. Elle était vraiment bandante.

Sasuke se précipita sur elle empoignant les hanches rapprochant le bassin féminin de sa bouche. Il sortit la langue rencontrant le bout de chair érectile entre les poils pubiens. Il le titilla avec douceur utilisant parfois ses dents alors qu'elle gémissait tout en saisissant ses cheveux et en l'emprisonnant entre ses gardiennes de son intimité. Il pétrissait ses hanches avec ferveur de ses mains tout en lui procurant du plaisir. Il insinua sa langue à l'entrée de son vagin s'abreuvant de ce nectar féminin propre à elle. Il la sentait frémissante entre ses doigts et sous sa bouche. Elle ne se retenait pas de manière vocale.

Il en eut très vite assez de ne pas prendre lui aussi véritablement son plaisir. Il aimait donner mais il adorait recevoir tout autant.

Il défit son pantalon avec empressement avant de se retirer de ses cuisses. Il la fit descendre de son perchoir pour la retourner la présentant face au miroir.

Sakura prit appui sur le robinet face à elle alors qu'il lui écartait les jambes se libérant l'accès vers son intimité. Il se positionna à l'entrée. La tête de Sakura se releva vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la surface réfléchissante si brillante. Le rouge aux joues, la luxure dans ses iris émeraude, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux emmêlés, Sakura était tellement désirable.

Il se mordit les lèvres en respirant profondément alors que son pénis palpitait d'impatience.

Il la pénétra d'un coup sec et viril retrouvant l'intime antre chaud et moite. Il n'attendit pas pour lui imposer un rythme soutenu. Ce frottement sexuel lui procurait tellement de sensations le long de sa verge. Ses reins se mouvaient presque tout seuls emprunt d'une volonté propre qui l'amenait vers l'extase.

Il se pencha vers Sakura agrippant ses hanches pour aller plus loin en elle. Il lui mordilla l'épaule avant de l'observer. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle gémissait assez fortement lui montrant ainsi qu'elle appréciait particulièrement ses ruées passionnées.

« Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi quand je te baise », lui murmura-t-il.

Deux émeraudes vinrent se ficher dans le miroir. Elle cria une affirmation éprise alors qu'il faisait une nouvelle allée venue dans son vagin.

« Tu aimes prendre ton pied avec moi, hein, cria-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, j'aime quand tu me prends comme une bête », hurla-t-elle plus fort.

Ils rirent un petit instant, c'était un jeu pour eux d'embarrasser les témoins de leurs ébats. Ils aimaient çà.

« Oh, oui, prends-moi !

\- Tu adores çà, de me sentir en toi !

\- Oh ! Putain, c'est bon ! »

Leurs paroles exacerbaient leurs sens surchauffés. Le visuel dans la glace renforçait leur désir alors qu'ils hurlaient leur passion. Se faire entendre leur plaisait, c'était une façon comme une autre de braver les conventions. Leur relation n'était que du sexe, un exutoire à cette vie de ninja corrompue par la mort, le désespoir et les règles ridicules.

Sasuke avait sa respiration qui s'affolait tout comme son cœur alors qu'il sentait tout son bassin s'enflammer de plaisir. Son sexe n'était que ressenti charnel. Il prit à pleines mains les seins de Sakura appréciant leur rondeur ainsi que leur excitation.

Il l'entendit crier plus fort vers les aiguës. Sa jouissance venait pas à pas alors qu'il sentait la sienne s'amorcer à chaque mouvement de son bassin. Sakura était bonne, tout était jouissif avec elle, il adorait être avec elle en ce moment précis dans ce lieu en train de faire l'amour. Il remercierait toujours le ciel de lui avoir permis de la retrouver pour vivre intensément avec elle toutes leurs expériences sexuelles uniques.

Son souffle se coupa un instant alors que des flammes léchaient ses veines et ses nerfs. De l'énergie se propagea dans son corps alors que le plaisir prenait possession de tout son être. Elle cria ne simulant pas un seul instant. Il éjacula avec force dans son antre si palpitant.

Il se retira d'elle presque immédiatement s'effondrant contre le sol. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre se collant à lui dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

Il adorait sentir sa peau tiédir, son cœur se régulariser et son âme s'apaiser. Il se sentait en harmonie avec elle juste après le sexe. Elle respirait l'essence de la femme. Elle était tellement pure et belle. Elle lui plaisait, et son cœur s'emplissait d'émotions qu'il préférait fuir. Elle n'était pas pour lui mais il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait car, un jour, il viendrait à se séparer. Il trouverait une femme ou elle en aurait assez et irait se consoler dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. Elle avait déjà essayé par deux fois de le quitter mais elle était toujours revenue, un peu penaude, vers lui. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de ses infidélités même si çà lui faisait quelque chose de l'attendre chaque soir avec espoir qu'elle revienne vers lui. Il ne saurait définir ce qu'il éprouvait exactement à son égard mais il savait que ses sentiments le perdraient. Sa future femme devait être son égal au combat et Sakura était loin de l'être. Il le savait puisqu'ils se combattaient souvent à l'entraînement. Elle ne valait pas grand-chose en tant que ninja mais c'était une femme magnifique à présent et surtout une med-in extraordinaire. Cà ne lui convenait pas.

Sakura bougea tout contre lui dans un mouvement lascif. Elle ricana.

« On a dû faire fuir tous les clients du restaurant.

\- On leur déposera un bon pourboire pour se faire pardonner, affirma Sasuke. Tu veux rester comme çà jusqu'à la fin des temps ou nous attendons qu'une âme courageuse vienne nous déloger dans toute notre superbe. »

Elle soupira en se relevant doucement réarrangeant sa tenue en quelques gestes habiles. Elle partit à la recherche de son sous-vêtement tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de refermer son pantalon et de récupérer sa chemise.

« Tu ne sors pas torse nu, c'est rien qu'à moi, tout çà, lui fit-t-elle remarquer.

\- Pour le moment, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Pour le moment. »

Ils finirent de se refaire une beauté devant le miroir avant de sortir bras-dessus bras-dessous sous les regards choqués des quelques clients qui restaient.

Ils se déplacèrent comme touchés par la grâce ne s'occupant que du sourire de bien être de leur partenaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura reprit difficilement son souffle. Elle déglutit alors que sa gorge demeurait souillée par l'amertume. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses yeux criaient sa souffrance. A ses pieds, gisait l'un de ses ennemis. Elle avait toujours été réticente à ôter la vie depuis qu'elle avait fait le serment d'apporter assistance à toutes personnes blessées en devenant med-In. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix cette fois-ci. On n'attaquait pas impunément un ninja médecin car, contrairement aux apparences, il savait se défendre.

Elle regarda avec dégoût le sang s'écouler de son kunai alors qu'une marre de liquide vital envahissait la terre devant elle. Elle se détourna de ce spectacle peu réjouissant se concentrant sur la bataille qui faisait rage. Sasuke et Naruto se battaient avec une force surréelle utilisant des techniques de haut niveau pour se débarrasser de leurs adversaires.

A l'écart, Sakura les observait. C'était son rôle, elle ne devait intervenir que pour les soigner et les épauler au besoin. Elle n'était qu'une roue de secours, qu'un appui silencieux et, la plupart du temps, qu'inutile.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant évoluer avec une facilité déconcertante au milieu de leurs ennemis. Elle les jalousait de posséder une telle aisance ainsi qu'une complicité rare dans le combat. Elle n'arriverait jamais à leur hauteur.

Elle eut un bref regard en arrière sur le mort au cas où celui-ci s'animerait. Elle lui avait tranché la carotide, et vidé de son sang, il ne bougerait plus.

Elle revint à l'affrontement, grimaçant en constatant les blessures de Sasuke dont elle devrait s'occuper. Son flanc droit suintait de sang mais il en faisait abstraction se battant avec une énergie formidable. La douleur n'avait aucune prise sur lui tout comme Naruto qui se régénérait de par lui-même. Ils enchaînaient les coups avec grâce, leur pas léger sur le sol, tourbillonnant dans un ballet de techniques, ensorcelant leurs adversaires se couchant à terre.

Focalisée sur les mouvements de ses coéquipiers, elle ne sentit qu'au dernier moment le kunai fendant les airs dans sa direction. Elle l'évita de justesse se mettant en position de combat alors que plusieurs hommes armés du village du son l'encerclèrent. Elle les jaugea rapidement déterminant le plus fort d'après leurs postures, tirant des informations précieuses de leurs attitudes, trouvant les points faibles grâce à ses notions médicales et mémorisant chacun d'entre eux avant de partir à leur rencontre. Elle arma son poing de chakra y mettant son affinité suiton. Elle tendit sa main pour lâcher tout cette énergie accumulée à moins d'un mètre de ses agresseurs. Les vagues s'envolèrent pour toucher les points faibles de trois d'entre eux. Profitant de la confusion, elle frappa le sol pour faire s'effondrer leurs appuis. Elle sauta en l'air pour se jeter sur eux envoyant une pluie de kunai les faucher. Elle remarqua alors que l'un d'eux se déplaçait très rapidement évitant ses attaques avec agilité. Elle ne se préoccupa de lui que pour éviter chacune de ses tentatives de l'atteindre pour éliminer ses camarades. Elle se retrouva ensuite face à face avec lui. Elle avait utilisé un peu moins de la moitié de son chakra, il fallait qu'il lui en reste suffisamment pour soigner Sasuke. Elle était réticente de les appeler à l'aide car elle avait sa fierté à honorer.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur quand son adversaire invoqua des serpents de grande taille à son encontre. Mauvais choix. Elle mordit son pouce pour invoquer ensuite Katsuyu, la limace en chef, qui arrosa les reptiles de sa bave. Les serpents se replièrent, effrayés par cette apparition. Sakura envoya la reine des limaces soigner ses compagnons tandis qu'elle faisait face au dernier de ses agresseurs.

A sa stature, elle devinait sa force musculaire ainsi qu'un équilibre bien ancré. Elle n'avait pas à faire à un débutant. Celui-ci se déplaça à grande vitesse. Pour Sakura, sa principale faiblesse demeurait sa lenteur de réaction. Elle ne s'interrogea pas plus, elle produit une autre secousse terrestre pour déboussoler son adversaire. Celui-ci sauta dans les airs. Sakura prit appui sur le sol amoncelant du chakra dans ses mollets pour contrôler son saut tant en vitesse, force et trajectoire. Elle fut surprise car le ninja d'Oto réussit à modifier son trajet en plein vol la percutant en bas des côtes. Malgré le choc, elle réussit à bloquer son bras avant qu'il ne la blesse plus profondément. Il se dégagea d'elle d'un mouvement brutal qui la fit pivoter. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur le sol fléchissant les genoux, une main sur le sol alors qu'elle glissait dans une trainée de poussière. Elle grimaça en sentant ses côtes fêlées, elle n'eut pas le temps de se soulager qu'il revint à la charge avec une technique fuuton. Elle se décala sur le côté pour esquiver une déferlante de vent. Elle se plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre tout en calculant la distance qui la séparait de son vis-à-vis. Il fallait qu'il s'avance à peine. Elle le vit soulever son pied comme au ralenti avant qu'il ne fonce vers elle. Elle appliqua sa main au sol criant le nom de sa technique Doton.

Elle avait tout calculé de sa vitesse à sa trajectoire en tenant compte des paramètres du terrain. Elle l'emprisonna dans une sphère de terre. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper. Elle murmura faiblement une technique suiton de noyade. Elle sentit son chakra s'échapper dans un picotement douloureux, elle était presque à court.

Elle resta un moment à observer cette sphère de terre remplie d'eau où un ninja d'Oto se noyait. Une vie humaine de perdue par sa faute, à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux, se détourna des restes de sa technique qui délivraient le corps sans vie de sa victime.

Elle prit une grande inspiration qui la fit souffrir en bas à gauche. Puis, Sakura se concentra pour évaluer ses réserves de chakra. L'élancement douloureux dans tout son corps la prit soudain alors que l'adrénaline ne la soutenait plus. Katsuyu pompait son chakra pour remettre d'aplomb Sasuke. Et elle lui prenait tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Pantelante, la fleur de cerisier se lova contre un arbre par terre. Elle essayait de récupérer son souffle et ses forces alors que les soins prodigués par la reine des limaces la vidaient de son énergie vitale. Etre Med-In, c'était donner de sa personne même quand le blessé n'était qu'un salopard pervers qui ne méritait pas toute cette attention. Elle allait encore souffrir pour lui.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains alors qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes. Prostrée, elle resta ainsi un bon moment avant que ses compagnons viennent s'enquérir de son état.

Naruto fut le premier à la trouver, il la prit dans ses bras lui demandant si elle se sentait bien, si elle était blessée ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, à peu près dans cet ordre. Elle le repoussa faiblement mais il eut assez de tact pour reculer lui laissant son espace personnel. Elle croisa le regard de Sasuke froid, à peine soucieux. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait mécontent de la découvrir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Son jugement l'affectait. Elle sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être son mépris alors qu'elle l'avait soigné au détriment de sa propre vie et de son propre confort.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui la poussa à agir ainsi. Elle se releva faisant fi du léger étourdissement qui l'a prit en station debout, elle roula des épaules pour montrer sa solidité avant de partir devant pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à leur auberge oubliant sa carence en chakra et sa blessure, bercée par la soudaine décharge d'adrénaline dans son corps.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien la suivant juste du regard alors qu'elle s'avançait pour prendre son élan afin d'atteindre les branches. Ils bougèrent quand ils comprirent son intention de partir.

Le trajet fut long pour Sakura car elle puisait dans ses dernières réserves pour maintenir un rythme soutenu. Les garçons avaient pris les devants depuis un bon moment cadençant leur avancée. Ils regardaient parfois en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait toujours. Bien qu'elle eut le souffle court et le teint pâle, elle s'acharnait à tirer sur ses muscles pour avancer. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux et rester la fille pleurnicharde toujours en retard sans talent quelconque et sans aucune résistance. Elle devait se montrer forte pour être digne d'eux mais surtout de Sasuke. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le charmer si elle était incapable de faire des sacrifices ou de négliger son corps pour aller plus loin toujours plus loin dans ses capacités pour un jour le rattraper. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à le conquérir un jour ou l'autre que ce soit par patience ou par acharnement à l'entraînement. Elle désirait tellement en faire son homme alors qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment toutes les qualités qu'elle lui attribuait plus jeune. Il était hautain, méprisant, pervers, asocial, borné, insensible et bien d'autres autant qu'il était tendre, soucieux, complice, intelligent et précautionneux.

Elle soupira autant de fatigue que d'exaspération. Sasuke ne la méritait pas mais elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se trouver un autre homme aussi doué que lui au lit, aussi tendre avec elle et surtout dont elle serait plus amoureuse que de lui. Sasuke l'énervait parce qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la baiser et qu'elle se laissait faire en plus. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de Sasuke l'éloignant de sa lassitude et de sa douleur.

C'est l'esprit totalement vaporeux qu'elle s'aperçut avec un peu de retard du retour à terre de ses coéquipiers. Elle quitta la branche d'arbre pour se réceptionner avec un peu de difficulté sur la terre ferme. Elle ferma un instant les yeux alors que la tête lui tournait. Elle prit une respiration ample titillant ses côtes foulées. Il fallait qu'elle y jette au moins un coup d'œil avant de se coucher.

« L'auberge des Mille printemps nous accueillera pour la nuit, c'est un endroit sûr. Sakura ? Tu es sûre que çà va ? »

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto véritablement inquiet.

« Tu es toute pâle, murmura celui-ci.

\- Cà ira, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

\- Bon, on prend un repas et deux chambres, annonça d'un ton brusque Sasuke. Arrête de te faire du souci pour elle, elle sait se gérer. »

Sauf que là, justement elle n'assurait en rien trop aveuglée par ces sentiments, par son cœur qui battait et pulsait dans son flanc et par son étourdissement qui lui vidait la tête. Elle ne contrôlait rien dans le seul but de lui plaire, et, il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle sentit sa poitrine fluctuer de chagrin.

« On pourrait prendre une chambre pour faire des économies, proposa Naruto tout en jetant un coup d'œil préoccupé vers Sakura.

\- Deux chambres », râla Sasuke.

Naruto allait protester parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elles étaient les intentions de Sasuke pour ce soir. Il avait envie de rejoindre Sakura. Sakura coupa Naruto avec malice et calcul.

« Ce sera très bien, çà fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés en tête à tête les garçons. Ah, c'est trop gentil de m'octroyer une chambre rien que pour moi. »

Sakura eut un petit sourire en s'apercevant de la mine déconfite de Sasuke. Il eut un petit rictus qui signifiait qu'il était particulièrement désappointé par le refus de sa maîtresse. Satisfaite de sa réplique, elle laissa Naruto commander ce dont ils avaient décidés à la majorité écrasante.

Le repas eut beau se dérouler dans le silence, les regards de Sasuke demeuraient éloquent par leurs messages lubriques. Il ne faisait que la reluquer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait de particulièrement séduisant ce soir dans ses cheveux emmêlés pleins de boue et de feuilles, dans sa tenue pleine de sang et dans le léger débraillement du haut de sa tunique qu'elle regarda d'ailleurs pour y apercevoir la naissance de son sein. Evidemment, un petit peu de peau érotique, et il bandait comme un caribou en rut. Elle ferma les yeux tout en avalant une cuillerée de soupe pour ne plus avoir cette vision de son amant allumé face à elle. Le repas réchauffait ses entrailles la parcourant d'une douce langueur. Ces muscles tiraillés par la fatigue se reposaient, ils pulsaient dans leurs gaines chassant les picotements de l'acide lactique. Sa blessure lui octroyait quelques grimaces de douleur dans cette position assise mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, dans une attitude de totale vulnérabilité, elle se sentait prête à craquer pour leur avouer sa fatigue, sa carence en chakra et ses faiblesses. Elle s'étrangla presque avec la soupe alors qu'une boule de culpabilité lui prenait la gorge. Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer maintenant qu'elle avait tenu bon et qu'il ne lui restait qu'à s'isoler dans sa chambre pour pleurer un bon coup et se soigner.

Ils la mettaient à bout, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû demander à être mutée dans une autre équipe plus prudente et plus à sa portée mais elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les sauver dans leurs excès. Naruto et Sasuke étaient casse-cou dans leur nature, et il fallait bien un chef d'équipe raisonnable, quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules à leur côté. C'est pour ses raisons qu'elle était leur supérieur en mission. Ils avaient beau en rire de temps en temps mais elle avait obtenu ses grades avant eux. Bien fait pour eux !

« Tiens, Sakura, ta chambre…heu…tu veux un dessert, un peu plus à manger ou je ne sais pas…

\- Merci, Naruto mais çà ira. Tout va bien. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto vacillèrent un instant. Il n'était pas dupe quant à sa détresse physique. Elle se força à sourire mais Naruto eut un petit mouvement de tête négatif avant d'ajouter :

« Surtout, repose-toi bien…Et toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sasuke, ne va pas l'embêter.

\- Naruto, arrête d'être aussi protecteur envers elle, çà ne l'aidera certainement pas. Elle doit s'endurcir.

\- Vous me prenez la tête avec vos histoires, abdiqua Naruto. Débrouillez-vous mais, demain, je vous veux en pleine forme. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'en alla pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sasuke.

Sakura se tourna alors vers le brun. Elle termina sa soupe puis elle se releva ne lui adressant pas un seul regard.

Elle avança à peine dans le couloir qu'elle se fit plaquer contre un mur. Son visage se tordit sous la souffrance de ses basses côtes la picotant sur toutes leurs longueurs. Sur sa nuque, elle sentit le souffle échaudé de Sasuke qui lui arracha quelques frissons et son érection contre ses fesses qui la laissa pantelante.

« Je te veux ce soir, murmura-t-il dans son cou tout en déposant un baiser tendre.

\- Laisse-moi une heure pour moi, je t'en prie. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa demande sonne comme une prière mais elle en avait les intonations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'en as pas envie, là, tout de suite. »

Les mains expertes de Sasuke se déplacèrent sur son corps partout en même temps dans une caresse sensuelle qui la chamboula par sa tendresse et par sa douceur. Lui faire l'amour après tant d'épreuves physiques ne prouverait-t-il pas sa résistance et sa force mais il lui fallait un peu de temps pour elle pour souffler et pour récupérer.

« Oui mais, attendons, ce n'en sera que meilleur. Laisse-moi m'apprêter pour toi. »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour attraper ses hanches. En un sourire mutin, elle captura brièvement sa bouche.

« Sois un gentil garçon très patient. »

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que ses prunelles onyx brillaient de désir.

« Je t'attendrais, fais-toi belle. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de s'en aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sakura soupira de soulagement rentrant dans sa pièce à coucher avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser encore faire par Sasuke ? Qu'avait-t-elle à prouver ? Elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Elle espérait trop qu'il change d'avis, qu'il se retourne vers elle en lui avouant son amour même si elle savait cette éventualité impossible. Elle devrait arrêter cette relation parce qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger à présent.

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec hâte ne se préoccupant pas de les déchirer toujours en doute avec ses questionnements. L'aimait-t-il vraiment ou n'était-t-il qu'un salop qui profitait de sa plus grande faiblesse, son amour inconditionnel pour lui ? Elle envoya sa jupe et son short à travers la salle se démenant avec ses sous-vêtements. Avait-t-il un tant soit peu un cœur ? Etait-il vraiment à son écoute ? Non vraiment, il aurait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien s'il se souciait réellement d'elle. Il ne cherchait que son plaisir.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle releva son regard vers le miroir sur pied qui lui faisait face. Elle s'admira un instant, elle était vraiment très belle dans sa tenue d'Eve avec cet air sauvage provenant de ses cheveux ébouriffés et cet air surnaturel propre à sa peau laiteuse. Pas étonnant que le Sasuke soit émoustillé.

Son visage se marqua d'un pli soucieux à son front quand elle s'aperçut de la plaque violacée parcourant ses basses côtes sur le côté gauche. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure cherchant à déterminer les dégâts mais elle n'arriva à rien même en se concentrant. Elle était à bout de chakra.

Elle se palpa alors, son visage s'animant sous la douleur. C'était juste un hématome sérieux mais rien de véritablement dangereux. Quand à ses côtes, elles étaient sûrement fêlées mais il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie apparente. Elle prit sa trousse de secours cherchant une pommade pour les contusions à l'intérieur. On pouvait survivre avec une côte fêlée, ce n'était pas à proprement parler vraiment douloureux mais il fallait ressouder les os dans les plus bref délais. Dès demain, elle le ferait en ayant récupéré.

Elle se badigeonna d'onguent révélant une odeur d'herbes médicinales assez agréable. Elle laissa la substance pénétrer son ecchymose tout en se calmant. Elle chercha dans son sac de quoi se changer agréablement. Un kimono en soie prenant peu de place l'accompagnait toujours, c'était un cadeau de Temari qui lui avait choisi un beau tissu ocre agrémenté de fleurs rosés et d'oiseaux bleu-verts. Elle l'enfila avec précaution puis elle s'étendit sur le ventre dans le lit trifouillant dans ses affaires de Med-In cherchant d'autres remèdes qui pourraient la soulager. Elle s'avala un anti douleur puis elle sortit sa plaquette de pilules contraceptives. Un peu rêveuse, elle jouait avec le réceptacle en plastique de ses médicaments anticonceptionnels quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ni une ni deux, elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait en main pour s'emparer d'un kunai pour faire volte face d'un mouvement rapide.

Elle se retrouva enfoncée dans le matelas, un corps chaud et puissant sur elle, s'immisçant entre ses jambes. Elle paniqua un instant avant de reconnaître la senteur d'agrumes de la peau de Sasuke. Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos remontant le long des muscles cachés par un tissu agréable au toucher alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque. Elle se sentait vibrer sous ses caresses englobant parfaitement ses formes féminines sous son kimono de soie.

« Je croyais te surprendre dans la salle de bain, cela aurait été intéressant.

\- Je pensais que j'avais une petite heure pour me préparer pour toi mais j'ai sous estimé ton désir.

\- Je te préfère après les combats, tu es magnifiée. »

Sasuke se releva sur les coudes la contemplant un instant. Il était à couper le souffle avec son regard sombre carminé, ses cheveux corbeaux en bataille et sa carnation pâle. Il étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire rêveur comme s'il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il allait lui faire ce soir. Il passa un doigt entre ses seins avec amusement avant de l'embrasser affectueusement. Il passa une main sur sa joue alors qu'il mêlait sa langue à la sienne pour une danse sensuelle pleine de sensations à redécouvrir. Il mit fin au baiser trop vite au goût de Sakura.

« Cà te dit de pimenter la chose ? »

Sakura ria. Elle aimait voir la lueur joueuse dans les yeux de Sasuke. Elle acquiesçât, heureuse de le contenter. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui cédait toujours peut-être était-ce l'attirance, le désir ou la soif de son amour.

Sasuke lui montra deux bouts de tissu fin. Et elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait expérimenter. Elle se saisit du bout de tissu rose qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'observa se bander les yeux avec du bleu avant d'en faire de même. Se retrouver complètement aveugle était excitant, toutes les sensations se délimitant aux autres sens électrisant la peau.

Sasuke plongea ses mains dans les pans de son vêtement les écartant avec douceur prenant son temps pour tout ressentir. Sakura soupira de bien être alors que les mains fines de son amant s'occupaient de ses courbes de femme avec dévotion. Elle eut un petit sourire quand un baiser mouillé s'attarda sur son cou. Il était beaucoup plus prévenant que d'habitude, il savait certainement que c'était ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin après les émotions du combat.

Elle passa les mains sur ses épaules, la limite entre le tissu et sa peau se révélant dans un toucher plus profond et plus chaud. Elle glissa ses doigts sous le vêtement de son amant le rabaissant tout le long de son dos. Ces omoplates robustes laissaient place à des reins puissants et des fesses fermes tendues par les muscles qu'elle connaissait pourtant mais qui se révélaient autres dans cette pénombre.

Elle gémit quand il finit de la caresser globalement pour s'attarder sur ses seins. Elle y avait toujours été très sensible, et elle appréciait qu'il se délecte de leurs textures, de leurs rondeurs et de leurs douceurs titillant le téton de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres. Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses flancs chassant toujours le vêtement pour toucher la nuque et les perdre dans ses cheveux. La texture soyeuse de sa chevelure comblait ses mains par leur contact alors que son amant s'attardait sur son mamelon droit agaçant le bout de sa langue et le pinçant entre ses lèvres la faisant se tendre contre lui. Il écarta encore plus son kimono défaisant le nœud à sa taille s'amusant avec le velouté de son ventre et la délicatesse de ses hanches. Quand il remonta vers ses flancs, elle se mordit la lèvre, très fort, pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot de tourment. Il avait frôlé ses côtes d'un doigt inquisiteur sans aucune mauvaise intention, et le tiraillement l'avait élancé en une pulsation douloureuse. Elle lui prit la main pour la descendre vers son bassin échauffé par les multiples caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle le sentit se relever pour s'affranchir de ses vêtements. Elle en profita pour se redresser afin de quitter son kimono le roulant en boule et le mettant en bas du matelas.

Sasuke revint près d'elle épousant son corps à la perfection. Son souffle rencontra le sien, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant pour se sceller enfin. Les tâtonnements, les hésitations, les sensations se décuplaient sous l'aveuglement complet. Les chairs labiales jouaient entre elles se picotant de perceptions suaves avant que leurs langues ne se rejoignent amenant plus de plaisir et de désir alors qu'elle appréciait les mains de son amant sur son corps rendant grâce à ses formes et qu'elle baladait les siennes sur sa peau.

Elle suçota sa langue alors qu'il introduisait rythmiquement dans sa bouche de manière érotique. Le baiser l'enivrait, sa peau s'échauffait sous ses attouchements et son bassin s'allumait d'une fièvre de désir. Il lâcha sa bouche pour marquer son cou d'un suçon, elle se tendit contre lui rencontrant son érection entre leurs ventre le suppliant dans son souffle chamboulé de venir en elle. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était tant l'attente d'une étreinte plus passionnée arquait son bassin de désir. Elle n'était plus Sakura, elle n'était qu'une femme convoitant son homme. Elle se perdait, oubliait la mission, les morts et ses blessures tant physiques et morales. Il écarta ses cuisses s'immisçant entre elles continuant sa progression pour pénétrer son vagin avec prévenance tout en faisant part d'un certain empressement. Elle gémit en le sentant emplir sa cavité intime, le plaisir fondant son bassin et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa tête.

Il se colla à elle, leurs peaux se confondant dans leur chaleur. Tout n'était plus que sensation, plaisir et volupté alors que leurs bassins venaient à la rencontre de l'un et de l'autre. Les mains frôlaient les épidermes, agrippaient les hanches, jouaient sur les points sensibles puis se mélangeaient, repartaient au contact de l'autre et enfin, se perdaient. Elle ne savait plus où étaient les limites, ses doigts étaient partout en même temps, sa bouche se posait à tous les endroits accessibles. Ils n'étaient plus que sensualité.

Tout se résumait au contact de plus en plus maladroit de leurs épidermes se perdant dans le plaisir sexuel. Le rythme demeurait lent s'attardant sur les sensations, sur les émotions enfouies et sur la montée graduelle des joies charnelles.

Elle s'accrocha à ses lèvres recherchant chaque parcelle de sa bouche avec tout l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait qu'exprimer physiquement. Jamais, elle ne pourrait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait plus que de raison quitte à perdre la vie en échange de la sienne. Elle l'aimait dans ce partage où, parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il laissait échapper de la tendresse et même des sentiments plus profonds. C'était les seuls moments où elle apercevait son attachement pour elle.

Son bassin partit en arrière dans une décharge délectable sous un coup plus rude de son amant, un gémissement audible lui échappa alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur Sasuke. Plus vite à présent, plus loin, plus riche en satisfaction, il la possédait de toute son âme et de tout son être.

La chaleur dans son ventre tourbillonnait pour s'étendre à tout son corps lui faisant perdre tout ses repères. Ne rien voir, ne se baser que sur les autres sens, restait toujours délectable et euphorisant.

Son corps se tendit une première fois proche de la jouissance. Sous la fatigue inhérente au combat, elle comprit qu'elle aurait à faire à une explosion de plaisir assez phénoménale si son corps ne la lâchait pas avant. Haletante contre son amant, elle se retint de se laisser aller rapidement de toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour apprécier pleinement cette soirée. Sasuke gémissait, contre elle, se défoulant complètement, l'enfonçant dans le matelas à chaque ruée de plus en plus proches l'une de l'autre. Le bassin de Sakura emmagasinait la chaleur et les sensations alors que dans un dernier sursaut, ils vinrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre jouissant d'une satisfaction sexuelle intense. Toujours meilleur après les combats !

La tête vide, Sakura, se laissa aller aux dernières vagues plaisantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre et sa respiration sifflante. Le mal dans son flanc oublié par le plaisir, elle se faisait emporter par la torpeur de la lassitude agrippant Sasuke avec sa volonté. Son poids sur elle la comblait.

Elle ne put que murmurer vaguement de rester alors qu'il se retirait d'elle.

Dans un brouillard un peu flou, elle le suppliait de dormir avec elle et de l'enlacer.

Elle put enfin s'endormir arrêtant de lutter quand il se plaçât tout contre elle l'enveloppant de sa présence.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, elle ne serait pas seule.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans une étreinte incertaine, Sasuke rechercha la chaleur de Sakura auprès de lui. L'esprit légèrement engourdi par le sommeil, il eut un sourire en attrapant la taille brûlante de son amante. Il se lova plus contre elle cherchant le contact avec sa peau s'étirant pour se réveiller un peu plus. Il la caressait retrouvant ses formes avec délice alors qu'il sortait de sa léthargie. Il aimait bien les petits matins avec elle, rares moments de réelle intimité entre eux, et c'était parce qu'il adorait particulièrement ces instants qu'il se les refusait ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber véritablement amoureux. Il soupira lascivement retrouvant la douceur de l'épiderme duveteux de Sakura. Il se rapprocha plus d'elle collant son bassin près du sien frissonnant alors que son érection matinale frottait contre sa hanche. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou embrassant cette surface tentante avec application suçotant légèrement. Il pourrait peut-être profiter d'elle ce matin si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Ses reins s'enflammaient pour un rien dès lors qu'elle était là. Il ne comprenait pas ce désir pressant qu'il avait d'elle, et il ne se l'expliquerait sans doute jamais.

Il grimaçât devant le goût légèrement trop salé de sa peau perlée de sueur. Il prit une ample respiration s'apercevant qu'elle transpirait la maladie. Il eut une réaction de dégoût tout à fait naturelle qu'il ne pût réprimer. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre se rendant compte de la fièvre qui la prenait. Il se releva, ouvrant les yeux, pour la surplomber et l'observer. Il cligna des paupières dans la lumière matinale avant de s'y habituer.

Sakura respirait difficilement, elle avait les joues rougies et elle suait à grosses gouttes.

Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit aussi vulnérable.

Il détourna la tête puis il se releva passant dans la salle de bain pour tremper un linge dans de l'eau froide. Il revint rapidement pour le lui passer sur le visage. Et ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut de l'hématome énorme qui lui parcourait le flanc gauche. Il avait envie de céder à la panique en avisant cette blessure gonflée et violacée, mais il se contraint au calme parce que Sakura, consciente, saurait certainement quoi faire. Il posa délicatement son tissu mouillé sur la peau de Sakura chassant la sueur et lui procurant ainsi du réconfort. Il murmura tendrement son prénom pour qu'elle s'éveille. Elle s'agita tout en grimaçant puis ses orbes verts, embués par son hyperthermie, s'ouvrirent au monde croisant les siens.

« Sakura, tu es blessée.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est rien. »

Sasuke eut un regard dubitatif.

« Tu es malade. Tu as de la fièvre…Sakura… »

Elle se mit à tousser, grimaçant de douleur. Elle reprit son souffle pour ajouter d'une voix faible.

« Cà ira, je vais récupérer.

\- Soigne-toi rapidement. »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre en position assise guidant ses mains vers la blessure. La lumière verte de guérison scintilla quelques instants puis vacilla vers le néant. La main de Sakura devint molle dans la sienne. Inquiet, il se tourna vers son visage pour y lire de la surprise.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La fièvre t'empêche de contrôler ton chakra ?

\- Il y a un peu de çà…mais, hier, j'ai dépassé mes limites…je n'avais plus de chakra pour me soigner…je crois que…je n'ai pas récupéré. Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Les yeux verts se détournèrent, elle avait honte mais certainement moins que lui. Il l'avait sollicité pour faire l'amour alors qu'elle était dans un état déplorable à court de chakra et blessée assez gravement. Elle aurait dû se refuser à lui mais elle n'écoutait que sa fierté et non sa raison. Et lui, il n'avait pas fait assez attention à elle. Il s'en voulait, mais l'heure n'était pas aux remords, il fallait agir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu ne peux pas te déplacer dans cet état. Et Konoha est beaucoup trop loin pour qu'on fasse venir un ninja médecin.

\- Je vais me reposer. Dans quelques heures, je devrais être capable à nouveau d'utiliser mesjustus.

\- Sakura, tu n'as pas récupéré de la nuit. Je doute que quelques heures suffisent. Et d'ici là, ton état aura empiré.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Nous sommes dans un coin perdu. Essaie de trouver un guérisseur ici ! Il n'y a personne pour me remettre debout. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. On repart dans une heure. »

Etonné par cet élan de vigueur, il laissa Sakura se lever péniblement. Elle effectua quelques pas un peu titubant avant de s'effondrer. Il réussit à la rattraper à temps. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, elle respirait fortement cherchant à régulariser son souffle. Dans une litanie incessante, elle ne cessait de répéter que tout irait bien, qu'il suffisait d'attendre ce soir et qu'elle s'en sortirait. Sasuke niait de la tête la calant plus contre lui pour la porter.

« Chut, Sakura…Je vais prévenir Naruto. Et on va aller voir une guérisseuse de ma connaissance, pas très loin d'ici. Elle fait des miracles. »

Malgré les protestations de Sakura, il la souleva pour la remettre sur le lit. Il s'habilla, en un rien de temps, puis il effectua un Kage Bunshin pour avertir Naruto de l'état de Sakura. Il laissa partir son double. Puis, il se pencha sur Sakura pour s'occuper d'elle. Il la vêtit de nouveaux sous-vêtements ainsi que de son kimono d'apparat avec des gestes tendres, la soulevant légèrement avec beaucoup de prévenance et de douceur. Il ne s'expliquait pas sa bienveillance envers elle, il le mettait sur le compte de leur amitié et de sa propension au respect de l'être humain. Le rouge de ses joues ressortait plus sur la pâleur de sa peau et sur l'ocre de son vêtement.

Il lui murmura des paroles d'apaisement qu'il trouva dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Il passait de temps en temps ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour lui faire part de son soutien.

Sakura était faible, et il était là pour la protéger dans des cas similaires. Elle n'avait pas à se montrer plus forte qu'elle ne l'était pour obtenir ses faveurs car elle ne les aurait jamais. Il ne pouvait tolérer que sa future femme perde tout son chakra dans un affrontement pour se retrouver dans cet état déplorable.

La vulnérabilité de Sakura l'émouvait dans sa beauté féminine caractéristique de fragilité mêlée à une force étrange, cette impression bizarre d'ambivalence propre à la gente féminine le fascinait tout autant qu'il la répugnait. Sakura n'arrivait pas à basculer dans la puissance pure traînant des faiblesses le long de son chemin comme des boulets qui la plombaient. Elle ne serait jamais digne de partager sa vie conjugale. Il en était profondément attristé parce qu'elle l'aimait bien trop pour son propre bien.

Son visage se crispa quand son Kage bunshin s'évanouit à quelques mètres d'ici sous le coup de poing rageur de Naruto. Reprenant ses esprits, les souvenirs d'une conversation houleuse lui vinrent. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto arriver, insurgé contre lui.

« La prochaine fois, viens-me le dire en face ! Que j'ai le plaisir de vraiment te refaire le portrait ! T'es vraiment un inconscient ! Et vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air, en plus, alors qu'elle est dans cet état ! Tu mériterais que je t'explose contre un mur ! Et comment elle va ? »

Naruto faisait de grands gestes tout en s'agitant. Sakura suivait lentement ses mouvements comme si elle n'avait plus toute sa vivacité.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin.

\- Et elle n'arrive pas à se soigner ! C'est de ta faute ! Elle veut trop t'impressionner…

\- On s'en fiche Naruto ! Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est elle ! Tu auras tout le loisir de me crier dessus après. On fait nos affaires, et on se barre ! Je connais un médecin pas loin alors on se dépêche de lui amener Sakura. »

Naruto se tut croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se contraindre au calme.

« Va t'occuper de tes affaires, j'ai fais les miennes. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Sasuke lui laissa la place près de Sakura. La jeune fille répondit au sourire lumineux de Naruto prenant sa main dans la sienne. Sasuke leur jeta un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir, ils se parlaient par chuchotements ne désirant pas qu'il saisisse la conversation.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir. Il jeta à Naruto son sac à dos alors qu'il réajustait le sien sur ses épaules. Il s'avança pour constater que Naruto avait rangé les affaires de Sakura. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Il cala sa tête contre son torse tout en glissant ses mains sous ses omoplates et sous ses genoux. Elle s'était endormie.

« Je lui ai donné des calmants mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise, l'en avertit Naruto.

\- Il faut juste qu'elle tienne le temps qu'on effectue quelques kilomètres.

\- On va où ?

\- Dans une planque Uchiha.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant, ta famille a des repères un peu partout dans le territoire.

\- Oui. Au cas où il y aurait un problème comme celui-ci.

\- Je te suis. »

Sasuke apprécia le calme dont faisait preuve Naruto tout le long du voyage. Il savait très bien que le blond lui en voulait toujours mais l'inquiétude qu'il portait à la rose l'empêchait de le traiter de tous les noms.

Le brun jetait de temps en temps un regard vers Sakura qui dormait paisiblement contre lui récupérant ses forces. Sa respiration apaisée chatouillait sa poitrine alors qu'il se déplaçait à sa vitesse maximum pour lui obtenir un guérisseur à Soraku.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire appel à la vieille Nekobaa mais il y avait des circonstances où on ne pouvait refuser son aide précieuse.

« Je te préviens Naruto, nous allons dans le repère d'une vieille sorcière affiliée aux Uchiha.

\- Elle est vieille comment ?

\- Oh, je pense que ce serait vraiment indiscret de lui demander son âge mais il paraît qu'elle a plus d'une vie d'homme derrière elle.

\- Tu ne l'apprécies pas.

\- Non mais parfois, je suis bien obligé de lui rendre visite. Nous avons un pacte, ma famille et la sienne.

\- D'accord, et elle pourra soigner Sakura ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est une grande guérisseuse. Je n'en doute pas. Ce que je crains, c'est ce qu'elle nous demandera en échange. J'espère que tu as ta bourse pleine parce que je ne suis pas sûr de la contenter avec ce que j'ai.

\- Elle est cupide ?

\- Non, elle vaut son pesant d'or. Dépêchons-nous. »

Naruto acquiesçât tout en continuant ses déplacements rapides. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le concurrencer, car Naruto avait appris des justus spatio-temporaux assez intéressants, mais il avait une cadence tout à fait remarquable pour un homme portant une personne.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ville en ruine. Sur le fronton de l'entrée principale, l'inscription Soraku semblait disparaître à chaque bourrasque de vent. Naruto ne dit pas un mot suivant Sasuke tout en restant sur ses gardes.  
Ils s'engagèrent dans de longs couloirs.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir l'impression d'être constamment épié et suivi. Naruto se retournait très souvent mais il ne voyait personne. Sasuke lui fit comprendre d'un regard que c'était complètement inutile.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux chats ninjas semblant les attendre. Ils portaient des vêtements traditionnels, et le plus étonnant résidait dans leurs fronts marqués d'une inscription. L'un d'eux était mince comme un fils alors que l'autre restait aussi replet que dans les souvenirs de Sasuke.

« Bonjour, Denka et Hina, çà fait longtemps.

\- On vient pour se ravitailler ?

\- Non, c'est pour la demoiselle. Elle a besoin de soin. »

Le chat renifla l'air ambiant avant de sourire.

« C'est ta femelle ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux n'appréciant pas trop la façon de voir des félins.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires… »

Les deux chats ricanèrent.

« …tenez, voici du Matatabi, maintenant, conduisez-moi à votre maîtresse.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Sasuke kun, tant que tu nous régales. »

Sasuke et Naruto suivirent les chats. Naruto lui demanda à l'oreille s'il n'avait pas honte de proposer de la drogue à leurs hôtes Sasuke lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule en précisant que c'était dans les usages. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une vaste pièce où une vieille dame assise sur un coussin, entourée d'une ribambelle de chats, les attendait. Elle caressait l'un de ses matous renversant sa tête en arrière pour mieux apercevoir ses visiteurs. Elle eut un fin sourire énigmatique en dévisageant Sakura. La vieille dame se singularisait par son nez triangulaire aplati assorti d'une rangée de moustache ainsi que par deux oreilles de chat en serre-tête. Une corolle de soie entourait son chignon de cheveux gris. Malgré la chaleur, elle portait d'ample vêtement plutôt chaud ainsi qu'une écharpe.

« Sasuke, quel honneur de te recevoir ! Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis que tu as occis Itachi.

\- Apparemment, ma victoire est parvenu jusqu'à vos oreilles.

\- Je suis au courant de tout, et particulièrement de ceci. Et je t'en veux. Je t'avais mis en garde contre ce fratricide. C'est regrettable.

\- Oui, c'est regrettable qu'Itachi ne m'ait pas dit la vérité par lui-même.

\- Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur ton frère.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne. J'étais trop crédule.

\- Heureuse de te voir reconnaître tes erreurs. As-tu fait d'autres bêtises entre temps ?

\- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde en rien et nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner en bavardage.

\- Oh, oui, je le remarque très bien à l'état de ta jeune amie. Installe-là devant moi. »

Sasuke obéit plus par souci pour l'état de santé de Sakura.

Nekobaa balada ses mains au-dessus du corps de Sakura en psalmodiant d'étranges incantations. Elle s'arrêta à différents endroits continuant son exploration mais elle se focalisa surtout sur le flanc gauche de Sakura. Elle reprit conscience de son environnement pour finalement râler.

Elle lança un regard courroucé à Sasuke.

« Je pense que ta propension à faire des bêtises me sidèrera toujours. Puisse ta descendance ne pas hériter de ton inconscience. »

Naruto se retint de rire sous la désapprobation flagrante de Sasuke.

« Je te demande de la soigner, pas de me faire un sermon.

\- Elle aurait très bien pu s'en sortir seule si seulement tu n'avais pas couché avec elle, hier soir. »

Le nez de Sasuke se froissa alors qu'il se redressait. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette vieille enquiquineuse savait quasiment tout, cela le gênait énormément.

« Peu importe, soigne-là, je t'en prie.

\- Elle a deux côtes fêlées, les os, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me servirais quand viendra le moment. Tu ne me dois rien pour le moment à part l'argent pour les médicaments. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis la méfiance prit le dessus.

« Je préfère m'acquitter de suite de ma dette.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de ce qui m'intéresse. Et puis, c'est la jeune fille qui me doit un service. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Le sourire roublard de Nekobaa mit mal à l'aise les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le choix. La vieille dame aux chats claqua des mains. Une jeune femme, présentée comme la petite fille de Nekobaa, arriva avec un plateau avec des onguents.

« Je vous prie de sortir, mes soins restent secrets. »

Sasuke entraîna Naruto dans une salle adjacente. Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas pendant un long moment où on en profita pour leur servir du thé afin de les faire patienter.

Sasuke ne cessait de se demander ce que Nekobaa exigerait de Sakura. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'est qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur les chats qui entouraient la vieille dame, et il ne préférait ne pas y croire.

Les paroles de Naruto le tirèrent de la contemplation de son thé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- D'où tu la connais ?

\- Oh, je jouais parfois chez elle en étant enfant. Itachi m'amenait souvent ici.

\- Nekobaa n'a pas l'air commode.

\- Non.

\- Et Sakura, elle est entre de bonnes mains ? »

Contrarié, Sasuke soupira.

« Pour ce qui est des soins, oui. Quant à ce qu'elle exigera d'elle, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autres ?

\- Non, on est paumé au milieu de nulle part. Les médecins se font rares dans cette région, Nekobaa a le monopole du marché de la guérison. En plus, elle est exceptionnellement efficace.

\- J'ai un peu peur pour Sakura.

\- C'est de ma faute, je négocierais avec Nekobaa pour arranger les choses. Elle ne me refuse rien. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Sakura.

\- Defois, je me demande si tu n'es pas réellement amoureux d'elle. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent alors qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. En temps normal, il aurait hurlé sur Naruto que ce n'était pas vrai mais il s'était trop souvent posé cette même question depuis quelques temps.

« Je n'en sais rien, Naruto. En fait, c'est Nekobaa qui m'a conseillé de prendre une épouse forte.

\- Ah, bon ! Et tu écoutes cette vieille tim… »

Sasuke, en un réflexe salutoire, le contraint à se taire.

« On est sous son toit, et elle ne tolère pas les insultes à son encontre. Et les murs ont des oreilles de chat. »

Un peu penaud, Naruto acquiesçât.

« J'ai confiance en ses prédictions, elles se sont toujours réalisées.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a prédit ? »

Sasuke remua, prenant une position plus confortable, faisant patienter son ami.

« Je risque de perdre mes enfants ou ma femme si je ne le fais pas…et il n'en est pas question.

\- En attendant, tu n'en as pas du tout.

\- Cà viendra.

\- Tu as peur de perdre Sakura ? »

Un frisson de répulsion traversa l'échine de Sasuke.

« Bien sûr, pas toi ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sens de ma question.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Il n'y a même pas dix minutes, tu disais que tu n'en savais rien…Assumes un peu !

\- C'est que çà fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble alors je m'attache à elle. Je ne pense pas être amoureux réellement. Je dirais que notre amitié s'est approfondie.

\- Je trouve çà malsain. »

Sasuke eut un haussement d'épaule.

« On y trouve notre compte. Et je ne l'oblige en rien, elle n'avait qu'à me repousser hier soir.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte qu'elle allait mal !

\- J'avais les yeux bandés. »

Naruto roula des yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière tout en murmurant clairement le mot obsédé. Puis, il ne lui dit plus rien tout en sirotant son thé à petites gorgées pour se calmer.

Nekobaa finit par revenir vers eux avec un visage fatigué.

« Il lui faudra environ deux jours pour s'en remettre complètement. Elle ne pourra bouger sans risque que demain soir. Si vous êtes pressés de rentrer, je vous conseille de la porter sinon mon humble demeure vous accueillera.

\- Sans vouloir paraître impoli, chère Nekobaa, je préfère ramener Sakura à l'auberge.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai rien exigé de toi que tu es si méfiant.

\- Bien évidemment, je sais que vos services ne sont pas gratuits.

\- Sakura Haruno est une Med-In de talent, je pense qu'échanger avec elle quelques secrets médicinaux comblera sa dette envers moi. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, Sasuke.

\- Bien, je suis rassuré.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- J'aimerais la voir.

\- Après Sasuke, après…Est-ce que c'est ta femme ? »

Sasuke bredouilla un non pas très convaincant avant de se reprendre.

« On est ensemble mais ce n'est pas ma femme, et je ne compte pas l'épouser. »

Les yeux de la vieille Nekobaa se rétrécissent cherchant à sonder Sasuke.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de te choisir une compagne forte. Maintenant, tu vas en payer les conséquences.

\- Ce n'est qu'une copine de baise, protesta-t-il.

\- Alors, tu ne seras pas attristé par son sort si elle compte si peu pour toi. C'est triste pour elle, soupira-t-elle. »

Sur ce, Nekobaa voulut s'en retourner à ses affaires. Un cri sidéré de Naruto fendit l'air alors qu'il regardait, médusé, la grosse queue touffue grise dépassant des vêtements de la vieille femme.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Sakura, Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, profitant des yeux écarquillés et de la mâchoire dansante de son camarade.

« Un problème, jeune homme ?

\- Non, non, rien.

\- Il n'est pas habitué aux nekos, commenta Sasuke.

\- Et encore, je n'ai que des fausses oreilles. Ah, j'aurais bien aimé en avoir des vraies. Les nekos ont une ouïe plus développée que les humains.

\- J'y crois pas, psalmodia Naruto.

\- Sakura ne risque rien ici », osa demander Sasuke.

L'annonce de Nekobaa lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sakura parce qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui, étant plus qu'une amie à ses yeux.

« Tu es inquiet pour elle, cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- C'est une amie, c'est normal que je me fasse du souci si tu lui annonces des malheurs.

\- Je peux y remédier mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas des secrets médicaux que j'exigerais d'elle. Et ce ne sera pas pour te rassurer, crois moi. Chacun de mes services a un prix.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi que je veux, c'est elle. Avant que vous ne partiez, je veux m'entretenir avec elle.»

Nekobaa eut un sourire mystérieux avant de rejoindre Sakura. Anxieux pour leur amie, ils ne cessaient de se jeter des regards lourds de sens où ils se promettaient de la protéger de cette vieille sorcière.

Dès qu'ils le purent, ils retournèrent à l'auberge veillant sur le rétablissement de Sakura. Sakura avait été enchantée de rencontrer Nekobaa même si la dame aux chats lui avait laissé l'impression d'un grand intérêt pour sa personne insignifiante. Les deux jeunes hommes ne voulurent pas lui faire peur avec les prédictions de Nekobaa à son sujet. Et d'un commun accord, ils se turent donc.

Revenus à Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto insistèrent auprès de Tsunade pour ne pas repartir en mission aussitôt et, ainsi, permettre à Sakura de récupérer. Etant la meilleure équipe sur le terrain, Tsunade rechigna à leur donner des congés, mais l'état de santé de sa disciple la concernait d'assez près pour le leur autoriser.

Les journées s'écoulèrent paisiblement à Konoha maisSasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attrister du destin funeste de Sakura prédit par Nekobaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était rare que Sasuke et Sakura partagent leur petit déjeuner ensemble mais, ces jours-ci, la tendresse et la complicité avaient une profondeur inattendue et les amenaient à se conduire presque comme un couple. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une nuit passionnée. Les jours de congés dans leur sérénité trompeuse les poussaient à une relation à l'autre plus épanouie. Après quelques câlins et plusieurs baisers, ils s'étaient levés pour manger un bout.

Sakura s'étonnait de la prévenance dont faisait preuve Sasuke depuis l'épisode de ses côtes fêlées et pour l'instant, elle devait avouer qu'elle en profitait. Il se montrait encore plus doux, plus préoccupé par elle et plus chaleureux que d'habitude. Un signe évident de son regain d'intérêt pour elle était qu'il restait plus longtemps auprès d'elle jusqu'à prendre le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie ce matin.

Elle cherchait dans les placards un encas avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui traverse l'esprit. Elle connaissait la répugnance naturelle de Sasuke pour le sucré mais elle comptait sur son goût pour les jeux sensuels pour ne pas lui refuser cette gâterie.

Elle adressa un sourire coquin à Sasuke avant de fouiller dans son frigidaire les éléments nécessaires à ses petites envies charmantes. Celui-ci, intrigué, suivait ses mouvements des yeux tranquillement assis dans sur sa chaise.

Elle attrapa la barquette de fraises dans une main puis elle se saisit d'un mouvement leste de la bombe de chantilly dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle posa son matériel devant Sasuke. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se procurer une coupelle. Elle se posta devant lui caressant un instant l'objet phallique rempli de crème chantilly échauffant le regard encore embué de sommeil de Sasuke. Tout en déposant de la substance crémeuse, blanche et sucrée dans l'assiette, elle détaillait son amant. Ses cheveux noirs demeuraient ébouriffés par leur courte nuit, ses yeux s'étaient étrécis sous le manque de sommeil rougeoyant légèrement et ses traits s'étaient détendus révélant un faciès attendrissant. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le trouver aussi mignon. Souvent, il était sexy mais rarement aussi adorable.

Elle trempa l'une des fraises dans son accompagnement blanchâtre tout en s'installant sur ses genoux. Elle présenta le fruit délicieux aux lèvres rosées de Sasuke. Il croqua cette gourmandise avec provocation allumant sa compagne d'un bref regard avant de lui saisir ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui.

Le souffle sucré titilla les lèvres de Sakura avant qu'elles ne se fassent approprier par leurs comparses de divertissement. Le baiser fut court mais il laissa sur le palais de Sakura un goût appréciable de fraise mêlé à l'onctuosité de la chantilly. Elle attrapa l'un des fruits coiffé d'un chapeau de crème entre ses dents le présentant à son comparse. Ils mangèrent cette douceur ensemble effleurant leurs bouches d'un doux contact alors qu'ils en prenaient une première bouchée. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour déglutir avant de fondre dans un nouvel attouchement buccal. Le goût explosa sur leurs langues s'entremêlant avec suavité et enroulant les saveurs fruitées, masculine et féminine. L'échange s'approfondit après une respiration rapide et hachée, les mains de Sakura parcourant sa nuque, les siennes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches et remontant jusqu'à la naissance des seins de son amante sous le T-shirt débraillé. Sakura lâcha ses lèvres en gémissant avant de retrouver la chaleur et la passion de leur baiser. Les mains de Sasuke caressèrent son ventre avant de plonger vers la fermeture éclair de son short court. Il fit sauter le bouton de son trou glissant un doigt sous le tissu titillant la peau douce. Sakura écarta les pans de sa chemise blanche ouverte se gorgeant sous son toucher de son torse ferme. Sasuke attrapa les fesses rebondies de Sakura pour faire rencontrer leurs bassins impatients d'une nouvelle étreinte ardente. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que pour lâcher un gémissement plaintif, en une grimace fugitive, sous le plaisir de la rencontre de leurs bas-ventres enflammés.

Sasuke la souleva sans aucune difficulté pour la plaquer sur la table de tout son poids. Ce ne fut pas brutal car, malgré son élan, il ne lui fit pas mal préservant sa tête d'une main. Il avait toujours des attentions honorables envers elle-même pris sous l'élan de la passion. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour promener les siennes sur toute la peau disponible à ses baisers, ses mains partout sur elle la réchauffaient d'un désir prenant. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce besoin violent qu'elle avait de lui. Et c'était réciproque.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand il dévoila un sein, suçotant brièvement mais efficacement le téton, avant de bercer sensuellement son érection contre son pubis toujours protégé par une barrière de vêtement. Il allait la rendre folle.

Leurs corps se tendirent en entendant la sonnerie de la porte. Cette crispation soudaine disparut rapidement du corps de Sasuke reprenant ses activités précédentes c'est-à-dire léchouiller, flatter et mordiller toute surface épidermique à sa portée. Sakura se raidit de nouveau alors qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette retentissait dans son appartement faisant grogner son amant mécontent d'être interrompu en plein préliminaire crapuleux.

« Sasuke, c'est peut-être l'hôpital…c'est sûrement important. »

Le jeune Uchiha se releva de toute sa superbe déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Sakura.

« Je sais, va voir…je t'attends », sourit-t-il désireux de reprendre leur joute sensuelle.

Le rouge aux joues, Sakura réajusta brièvement son T-shirt cachant à peine ses seins érigés par le désir puis elle passa brièvement ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une tentative désespérée d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle faisait vraiment l'effet d'un saut libertin du lit mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire de cul et d'affection voilée avec Sasuke. Et puis, ce n'était sûrement que Shizune.

Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de découvrir une totale inconnue.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer au physique inhabituel de sa visiteuse. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent se découvrant petit à petit.

Les yeux sombres de l'inconnue se révélaient intenses et scrutateurs derrière un maquillage noir épais mêlant l'esthétisme en rehaussant le regard et le pratique en protégeant du soleil. Sa peau bronzée luisait au soleil d'une santé de fer. Ses cheveux ébène se terminaient en piques de différentes longueurs et s'agrémentaient de mèches violettes, rousses et dorées. Malgré son attitude laxiste, on devinait à la tension de ses muscles son expérience en tant que ninja du sable comme l'indiquait le bandeau autour de son cou. Plus petite que Sakura, elle ne se gênait pas pour autant pour détailler la med-In avec un air réprobateur, ses yeux se rétrécissant sous la contrariété. Nullement gênée, Sakura finit de détailler les vêtements gothiques de la femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années.

« Que puis-je pour vous, finit par demander Sakura.

\- Où est Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- C'est pour quoi ? »

La kunoichi du sable eut un sourire méprisant envers la med-In s'attirant ainsi son antipathie avant de rétorquer avec superbe.

« Je viens le défier. Il paraît qu'il suffit de le battre en duel singulier pour devenir sa femme. Je suis Akebono Kire, la future madame Uchiha. »

Sakura n'aimait décidément pas Kire. Elle venait mettre son grain de sel juste au moment où tout se déroulait pour le mieux entre eux. Décidée à être la plus désagréable possible tout en asseyant ses droits de maîtresse attitrée, elle mit le crochet de la porte empêchant ainsi Kire d'entrer avant d'appeler Sasuke.

« Sasuke d'amour, ramène tes fesses sexy par ici, c'est pour toi ! »

Sasuke apparut se recomposant une attitude digne ce qui dérangea Sakura. Elle l'empêcha de fermer sa chemise puis elle suça la peau de son épaule pour laisser un suçon visible. Elle lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux avant de le laisser se présenter devant Kire.

Mi-amusé, mi-agacé par le manège de Sakura, Sasuke se recomposa une attitude glaciale malgré sa tenue négligée pour faire face à la prétendante à sa main.

Sakura resta en retrait observantavec sadisme le nez de Kire se retrousser de contrariété en s'apercevant de l'absence de tenue de son possible futur mari qui avait apparemment des mœurs légères. Elle espérait que cette première approche la révulse assez pour lui faire abandonner l'idée même de partager la même bague de fiançailles que le dernier Uchiha. Kire ne se démonta pas pour autant informant Sasuke de sa volonté de monter devant l'hôtel matriarcal à ses côtés.

Jalouse comme un pou, Sakura écoutait d'un air distrait la discussion entre son amant et sa rivale cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour se mettre à dos Kire.

Sasuke finit par faire entrer Kire dans le domicile même de Sakura, faisant comme chez lui. C'était le coup de grâce mais Sakura, en cinq ans de relation incertaine, s'était toujours relevée de ce genre de bassesse de la part de son amant. C'est donc d'un pas chaloupé qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'attirer Sasuke qu'elle invita Kire à la suivre dans la cuisine.

Elle ramassa négligemment les fraises, la chantilly et la coupelle d'un air coupable. Avant de se débarrasser complètement des fruits, elle termina la crème restante avec l'une des gourmandises rouges en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, lourd d'avertissement. Sa poitrine se comprima de chagrin mais, au lieu de se replier sur elle-même, elle lui fit face. C'était fini le temps où elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui montrant parfaitement son désaccord avant d'entamer d'un ton guilleret.

« Oh, il te reste un peu de chantilly ! »

Et c'était parfaitement le cas pour son plus grand bonheur ! De ses lèvres, elle aspira les restes de leur petit déjeuner osé. Elle était si près de sa bouche mais elle n'y toucha pas.

Furieux, Sasuke la fusilla du regard. Elle lui rendit un sourire amer avant de s'échapper vers sa chambre. Elle n'eut même pas le bonheur de contempler l'attitude indignée de leur invitée. Elle entendit juste.

« C'est mon amante, elle est jalouse car elle ne sera jamais digne d'être ma femme. »

Les larmes piquèrent le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il annonçait cette évidence avec autant de naturel et de détachement que possible. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de le battre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour Sasuke comprenne qu'il y avait plus que des parties de jambes en l'air dans leur couple désespéré. Elle retourna dans sa chambre comme un enfant boudeur s'allongeant dans son lit qui respirait encore l'odeur de son homme et du sexe. Elle renifla la place encore chaude de son amant se gorgeant de son essence comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle resta ainsi un moment appréciant les senteurs de sa couche. Après une brève hésitation, elle parcourut des yeux sa chambre, les souvenirs du début de la soirée revenant à sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait lui faire l'amour, son excitation remontant en flèche dans son ventre. Comment ferait-t-elle quand il ne sera plus là ? Ce désir partira-t-il un jour ? Est-ce que cet amour perdu guérira ? Ou était-t-elle condamnée pour toujours à aimer un homme qui ne la voit que comme un défouloir de jeunesse ? Elle se trouvait stupide de continuer à éprouver plus que de l'affection pour lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, c'était trop difficile d'aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, de passer à autre chose, et elle avait essayé par trois fois. Les autres hommes lui semblaient fades devant la complexité de Sasuke Uchiha.

Elle soupira devant son triste sort avant de rassembler leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Consciente de la dominance sombre de leurs vêtements de la veille, elle s'amusa à descendre les escaliers tout en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle lavait ses petites culottes avec les caleçons de Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut que le rire amusé du dernier des Uchiha.

« Elle est partie se préparer pour notre affrontement, et je ferais mieux d'en faire autant. »

Contrariée de ne pas avoir pu indisposer un peu plus Kire, elle retourna auprès de Sasuke qui reboutonnait sa chemise et qui se composait une attitude plus digne.

« C'est pour cette après-midi…elle me prend vraiment sur le vif avec cette nuit courte.

\- Je refuse que tu te battes en étant diminué. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un rire amusé avantd'ajouter devant l'air sérieux de Sakura.

« Le challenge n'en sera que plus intéressant…Et c'est tout à fait réglementaire qu'elle choisisse le lieu et le moment de notre défi. Je commence à me faire vieux, il serait peut-être temps que je me case… »

Le poing de Sakura s'abattit avec fracas sur la table. Les murs en tremblèrent. Le visage de Sakura s'était refermé sous la peine et la rage. Elle lui en voulait de fuir le bonheur qu'ils avaient ensemble mais pouvait-t-elle vraiment le lui reprocher alors qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

« Prépare-toi.

\- Tu viendras y assister ? »

Sakura voulut se rassurer en lui adressant un sourire timide.

« Kire mérite les meilleurs soins possibles après que tu l'aies rétamé. Pars te préparer, je veux que tu l'affrontes dans les meilleures conditions possibles. »

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour un baiser qui avait un goût de dernière fois par l'attention qu'ils prenaient à le partager. Le désespoir au bout des lèvres, le cœur vacillant d'émotion et la tête dans le néant. C'était une sorte de rituel, celui du dernier baiser, avant un affrontement. Sakura ne les comptait plus. C'étaient les plus chamboulants de son existence.

Sasuke partit en un coup de vent, la chaleur de ses lèvres comme un souvenir tremblant et fugace sur la chair tendre de Sakura.

Prise d'un frisson violent, Sakura se dirigea vers sa douche se préparant mentalement au prochain affrontement. Elle risquait de tout perdre alors qu'il avait tout à gagner. Sasuke représentait tout pour elle alors qu'elle n'était que sa maîtresse à ses yeux. Pour elle, c'était sérieux et, pour lui, c'était un jeu. Elle devrait arrêter d'espérer mais l'espoir s'accrochait à elle comme un parasite indomptable.

Elle alluma l'eau de la douche appréciant le contact liquide sur sa peau.

Sasuke gagnerait comme d'habitude son combat. Seul Naruto avait défait le fier Uchiha en duel mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Aucune femme ne l'avait vaincu mais il existait certainement quelque part une personne féminine plus forte que lui. Et elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas Kire. Il lui fallait encore du temps pour le convaincre d'abandonner cette folle idée d'épouser la personne qui le surpasserait, et ainsi se marier par amour. Même si ce n'était pas elle que son cœur choisirait, elle voulait s'assurer de son bonheur marital. C'était stupide de se soucier autant de lui au détriment de sa propre personne. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'au fond d'elle grondait sa jalousie et son égo. Elle le voulait pour elle-même entièrement, car elle l'aimait plus que la raison ne pouvait le supporter. Malgré ce qu'il lui faisait endurer, son amour ne faiblissait pas parce qu'il y avait des moments tendres qui ravivaient son espoir.

Elle quitta la douche, et le reste du temps qui lui restait avant le duel passa trop vite à son goût. Elle avait toujours une occupation pour juguler son stress et pour éviter de penser que tout était peut-être fini.

C'est dans un état second qu'elle se rendit à l'arène, qu'elle prit place près des barrières et qu'elle attendit les autres spectateurs.

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés la prenant par les épaules dans un geste de soutien. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort qui ne l'apaisèrent pas. Elle pâlit encore plus, sa joue tiqua de contrariété et ses mains se tordirent entre elles. Elle piqua du nez pour observer ses chaussures sans réel enthousiasme. Elle broyait du noir. Il partirait un jour mais elle voulait repousser cette échéance le plus loin possible. Même si ce n'était pas sérieux, leur semblant de relation la comblait déjà rien que parce qu'il formait une entité pas clairement définie ils étaient juste ensemble et c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle allait peut-être le perdre. Encore une fois, elle allait attendre l'issue d'un combat qui régirait sa vie future. Elle détestait dépendre autant de lui.

Ce fut quand elle sentit ce chakra puissant tout à fait spécial qu'elle releva son visage vers l'homme assis à sa gauche. Gaara, le Kazekage en personne, s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Elle croisa le regard turquoise et paisible du jeune homme. Ses traits n'étaient plus cernés comme auparavant puisqu'il dormait tranquillement débarrassé de l'emprise de Shukaku. Il soulignait ses paupières de khôl noir contre le soleil lui conservant une profondeur de regard. Ses cheveux rouges demeuraient courts ondulant sous une brise légère. Il avait une stature désormais imposante ainsi qu'une présence remarquable dans sa tenue officielle. Sakura avait découvert récemment qu'il pouvait avoir un sourire agréable et se révéler de bonne compagnie. Il prit la parole d'une voix grave assurée par des années de pratique diplomatique.

« Bonjour ! J'ai accompagné Kire, j'avais deux ou trois trucs à régler avec Naruto et Tsunade. »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Kire n'est pas un peu trop prétentieuse pour s'attaquer à Sasuke.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, non. Elle a des qualités indéniables. C'est mon commandant anbu. C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par le poste de Kage que j'ai pu être nommé à ce poste. »

Sakura sentit son inquiétude monter.

« Ah, alors ce n'est pas une groupie écervelée.

\- Je n'oserais jamais qualifier ainsi Kire. J'ai confiance en ses capacités pour tout du moins conduire Sasuke dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pour pouvoir le battre. Et je crois que leur objectif est le même, c'est-à-dire s'unir avec une personne avec des qualités combattives exceptionnelles.

\- Elle n'a aucune chance, il se battra sérieusement.

\- Sakura, le jour où il partira arrivera bientôt. Ne repousse pas l'inévitable…Je ne dis pas cela de gaieté de cœur. Je connais ton attachement pour lui.

\- Si seulement, il n'éprouvait que le dixième de ce que mon cœur lui porte, il resterait à mes côtés. »

Elle entendit Naruto remuer comme s'il voulait parler. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il les éclaire de ses pensées.

« Il t'aime à sa façon. Le truc, c'est qu'il est lent à percuter quand il s'agit de ses sentiments.

\- Naruto, ton optimisme te perdra, rétorqua Gaara. Uchiha n'est qu'un vil profiteur de la bonté d'âme de Sakura.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as jamais apprécié Sasuke, répondit Naruto apparemment piqué par les paroles de Gaara.

\- Je ne le connais pas autant que vous mais il m'a toujours laissé une mauvaise impression. Et je pense être plus objectif que vous à son sujet. En fait, pour Sasuke et Kire, ce serait bien que ce duel se termine par leur mariage. »

Naruto et Sakura allaient s'insurger contre le Kazekage quand les hauts parleurs du gradin se mirent à annoncer le début de la rencontre. Les deux combattants s'avancèrent dans l'arène jusqu'à se retrouver à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Kire avait l'audace de regarder Sasuke dans les yeux, bien que ce soit dangereux en plein combat, elle pouvait se le permettre avant que le départ de l'affrontement soit donné.

La tension entre eux se transmettait aux spectateurs attendant le début de ce match amical.

Entre les deux combattants, l'arbitre de la rencontre en la personne de Tsunade abaissa rapidement sa main soufflant dans un sifflet pour marquer le commencement des hostilités.

Sasuke n'attendit pas que Kire attaque pour se porter à sa hauteur de quelques pas effectués à une vitesse extraordinaire. Le grésillement des milles oiseaux résonna. Il n'avait plus besoin de préparer cette technique longuement à l'avance, en pleine course désormais, il l'activait surprenant ainsi son ennemi. Le dernier des Uchiha se battait avec sérieux.

Kire évita le chidori avec brio se déportant sur le côté grâce à une technique de téléportation. En un pas, elle se retrouva derrière Sasuke prête à lui infliger un coup du sabre qu'elle avait dégainé. Sasuke se baissa tout en se retournant, le coup de poing à hauteur du ventre. C'était à celui qui frapperait le premier, et Sasuke était d'une rapidité fulgurante et, pour quelques centièmes de secondes, Kire fut déportée par l'attaque de Sasuke.

A son grand désarroi, Sakura dut avouer que Kire avait été toute proche de fendre le crâne de Sasuke.

Kire retrouva rapidement son équilibre, pliant les genoux pour résister au choc qui l'avait envoyé au loin.

L'Uchiha ne perdit pas de temps utilisant son arme favorite le shuriken. Par expérience, Sakura devina qu'il allait se servir de la technique de l'ombre amenantun deuxième shuriken dans le sillage du premier, et s'il était assez vicieux, il serait piégé de manière à surprendre.

L'arme fut lancée.

Une rafale de vent naquit du côté de Kire faisant dériver les shurikens de leur trajectoire pour foncer vers Sasuke. Le jeune homme invoqua rapidement un faucon, prit place sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent pour contrer l'attaque.

Les yeux de Sasuke rougeoyaient de la lueur du sharingan à son premier niveau parcourant l'arène avec beaucoup d'attention.

Sakura agrippa le bras de Naruto pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas tout déceler comme ses deux compagnons. Ce fut Gaara qui lui explicita la dangerosité de la situation.

« Elle l'a obligé à prendre la voie des airs. En faisant son jutsu de vent, elle a éparpillé une quantité énorme de billes empoisonnées.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sasuke… »

Le sabre de Kire se décomposa formant un éventail d'acier, elle s'en arma puis elle provoqua une déferlante puissante qui monta vers le ciel en direction de Sasuke. Le faucon évita avec aisance cette première vague mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Kire enchaîne avec un autre justu de vent encore plus puissant. Ce fut d'abord une toute légère brise puis elle se transforma en ouragan jusqu'à créer un cyclone qui monta d'un seul coup vers Sasuke.

Ne se démontant pas pour si peu, le brun répondit par un katon : les trois dragons de feu qui vinrent encercler le cyclone détruisant les billes empoisonnées et le faisant monter haut dans le ciel.

L'air froid et l'air chaud se rencontrèrent formant un nuage d'orage caractéristique de la technique Kirin de Sasuke. Il n'allait quand même pas utiliser cette botte mortelle sur Kire.

L'éclair zébra le ciel en direction du ninja de suna. En une seconde, la décharge électrique atterrit dans son sabre lui ayant servi de paratonnerre. Elle pointa son arme ainsi chargée sur Sasuke lui renvoyant ainsi la pareille. Le mangekyou ultime de Sasuke s'activa pour faire disparaître l'épée de Raiton qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Après un instant, les éléments se calmèrent.

Sasuke revint à terre.

Il fonça en avant disparaissant un instant pour apparaître au côté de Kire prêt à frapper. Celle-ci réussit à l'éviter. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent coup sur coup à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Sasuke surpassait Kire en vitesse mais celle-ci arrivait à prévoir ses déplacements avec assez de pertinence pour pouvoir le contrer et même l'attaquer.

Sakura retint son souffle quand elle aperçut une trainée carmine gicler parmi eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle aperçut la veste blanche de Sasuke rougir à plusieurs endroits. De là où elle était, elle comprenait que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles mais cela indiquait une prise des rênes par Kire.

Sasuke profita d'une ouverture pour porter un coup de pied à Kire et pour s'éloigner d'elle avant de se faire totalement submergé. Les entrelacs du Mangekyou simple firent leur apparition, son œil se mit à saigner, signe avant coureur d'un Amaterasu. Les flammes noires éternelles se jetèrent sur Kire, celle-ci plaça son éventail devant son corps pour se protéger. Un filet de chakra fit son apparition englobant les flammes pour les contenir les faisant disparaître ailleurs. Kire se releva derrière son éventail, elle arborait un sourire sérieux alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« Et là, Sasuke est fait comme un rat », murmura Gaara.

Le cœur de Sakura s'arrêta de battre quand un piège se déclencha en entraînant plusieurs à sa suite.

« Elle les a posé durant ses attaques de vent, elle est beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'elle a montrée. »

Sakura suivit tous les déplacements de Sasuke pour éviter de se faire blesser par l'un des pièges de Kire. Elle en venait à la conclusion que Kire le menait là où elle le désirait. Elle dominait l'affrontement depuis le départ. Alors que Sasuke s'essoufflait en situation précaire d'équilibre, Kire choisit ce moment précis pour attaquer avec le filet qu'elle avait utilisé sur les flammes de l'Amaterasu. Ne pouvant répliquer avec les flammes spéciales, il activa le Susanoo pour se protéger de toutes les attaques qu'il subissait. Le filet absorba le chakra de Susanoo le réduisant à néant rendant ainsi vulnérable Sasuke. Si les mailles touchaient Sasuke, il était fini.

Sakura eut peur malgré sa foi en la force de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il active en moins d'une seconde les pouvoirs de son mangekyou ultime pour se sortir de là.

La fleur de cerisier sentit son sang se glacer, elle eut un micro sourire de soulagement tout en fermant les yeux.

Le temps d'un battement de paupière, Sasuke menaçait Kire de lui trancher la gorge de par son katana.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Gaara.

\- Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait, bondit de joie Naruto. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'en servirait ! Yatta, Sakura ! »

Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras dans une étreinte fugitive avant de se lever pour danser au nom de la victoire de son meilleur ami.

« Comment a-t-il fait ce bâtard pour battre ma meilleure unité, se désola Gaara.

\- Ah, c'est un petit secret, lui confia Sakura.

\- Je veux savoir », demanda intrigué le Kazekage.

Il n'eut aucune réponse car l'attention de Sakura fut monopolisée par la silhouette sombre de Sasuke qui se précipitait vers les vestiaires malgré les acclamations du public. Ne se préoccupant plus de qui que ce soit, elle franchit la foule plongeant dans les escaliers vers les bas-fonds de l'arène.

Elle courrait à en perdre l'haleine pour le retrouver.

Elle avait eu peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois pour une de ses nombreuses prétendantes.

C'était intolérable pour son amour désespéré.

Son cœur battait fort résonnant dans ses tympans.

Dans une frénésie intense, elle le recherchait dans le labyrinthe.

Elle sentait qu'il était proche en quête de retrouvailles avec son amante.

Des mains saisirent sa taille par-derrière la retournant contre un casier.

Son souffle se coupa sous la violence de l'assaut. Croisant la profondeur du regard carmin de Sasuke, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue impatiente de son amant. Avec empressement et avidité, les mains de Sasuke parcouraient son corps se débarrassant de sa culotte, relevant sa jupe et se baladant entre ses monts et merveilles. Elle déboutonna son pantalon avec la même ferveur le baissant d'un geste pressé.

Leurs langues se rencontraient avec fièvre électrisant le baiser passionné. Le désir provoquait un incendie dans leurs corps, il était prenant par son coup subit et sa puissance. L'émotion et la peur de se perdre exacerbaient leur libido.

Dans un état second d'où à l'ivresse du baiser, Sakura sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Par réflexe, elle entoura les hanches de Sasuke de ses cuisses. D'une poussée prompte, il pénétra dans son antre humide. Les yeux de Sakura se révulsèrent alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Sasuke murmura tout contre elle d'une voix rauque par la luxure :

« Oh, oui…Gémis, vibre, exulte sous moi !

\- Oui, oui, mmh…Encore », cria-t-elle sous une nouvelle impulsion de son amant.

Les mouvements de hanche de Sasuke restaient amples provoquant un attouchement plus profond et plus riche en sensation. Leurs lèvres s'happèrent de nouveau enchaînant les baisers alors que leurs bassins se livraient à un ballet de déhanchements torrides et sensuels. Des mots s'échappaient dans un léger murmure mourant entre deux cris, entre deux baisers et entre leur passion dévorante. Cette concupiscence violente rendait leurs gestes exaltés froissant les tissus et griffant la peau, leur échange saisissant et leurs émotions jaillissantes.

C'était tellement intense. Ils se perdaient dans leur affection étrange fêtant ainsi le renouvellement de leur pacte. Ils étaient sur la route du plaisir charnel pur, les émotions agonisantes au coin humides de leurs yeux.

Le corps de Sakura s'enflammait, se tendait vers le ravissement et tremblait sous les caresses empressés de Sasuke. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous les changements de rythme de Sasuke la surprenant à chaque fois amenant dans son ventre une satisfaction poignante.

Sasuke était là, contre elle, se déhanchant en elle, marquant sa peau de baisers enfiévrés. Il ne s'était pas enfuit avec une autre. Il lui appartenait tout entier.

Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté sous l'afflux de sensations qui gagnaient son ventre formant une boule prête à exploser en un feu d'artifice détonnant. Sasuke l'emprisonna encore plus contre la paroi du casier qui lui servait de support. Ses mains voyageaient partout, son sexe dur en elle provoquait l'extase, son souffle chatouillait son épaule, son odeur la submergeait, et sa peau la frôlait et ses yeux ne furent jamais aussi intense qu'à cet instant. Il la possédait de tout son être l'envahissant de sa présence mâle.

Sasuke mordit son épaule au sang la crispant un instant mais le délice de leur ébat reprit bien vite le pas sur la douleur. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus puissants et erratiques s'approchantde l'extase. Toujours dans la confusion de leur joute sexuelle, ils se recherchaient tâtonnant vers l'autre. La tête sur son épaule, Sakura subissait ce qu'il lui semblait les derniers assauts de leur étreinte enflammée. Elle se releva pour chercher son regard sentant son corps prêt à exulter tout ce plaisir en une jouissance terrible. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient toute la passion qu'elle lui vouait. Devant le miroir de son âme, elle se tendit en une secousse resserrant les parois de son vagin sur son phallus en une contraction involontaire. Elle entendit Sasuke grogner avant d'éjaculer en elle effectuant encore quelques allées et venues. Elle l'embrassa avant de sentir toute cette tension sexuelle s'évaporer en une vague de félicité brûlante lui arrachant un cri d'allégresse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle erratique, ils s'effondrèrent par terre.

Front contre front, ils se regardaient avec une lueur tendre.

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement alors qu'elle soupirait contre lui. Ils étaient soulagés d'être à nouveau ensemble. Pourtant, la séparation avait été courte.

Complètement déconnectée, elle se laissa aller sur lui respirant l'odeur de sang et de sueur de son combat précédent. Il bougea un petit peu se retirant d'elle puis il s'assit dans une position plus confortable prenant Sakura entre ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, se collant à lui, appréciant ce câlin après cette folle étreinte. La tête lui tournait un peu sûrement à cause de toutes les émotions précédentes et de cette jouissance fascinante. La main de Sasuke parcourut tous son dos jusqu'à caresser l'une de ses fesses dans un attouchement calme et aimant. Elle pourrait croire parfois qu'il l'aimait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis un bruit dans les couloirs les ramena à la réalité. Sakura se redressa d'un mouvement vif, elle fut tellement brusque que le monde vacilla un instant sous ses yeux et elle en perdit l'équilibre. Sasuke la rattrapa à temps. Regroupant ses esprits, elle lut de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Il la mit en position debout mais son vertige persista alors il lui permit de s'asseoir la rhabillant convenablement pendant qu'elle récupérait. Sakura eut un sourire idiot en constatant toute l'attention qu'il avait pour elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais arrêté le temps pour moi, »murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait.

Sasuke n'eut aucun commentaire se renfermant sur lui-même et retrouvant sa froideur habituelle. Il lui prit sèchement le bras pour sortir d'ici. Décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, avant de lire, je vous préviens : ma bêta bavait déjà rien qu'au titre en sachant ce que je pouvais en faire. C'est un peu plus hard que ce que j'ai fait auparavant, et c'est la raison qui m'a fait douter de poster sur ce site. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crois avoir fait quelque chose de très extravagant, j'ai vu pire et aussi à la même hauteur sur ce site. Donc, bon lemon ! Très léger SM, petits jeux avec des accessoires, voilà, c'est dit.

Sasuke se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la demeure de Sakura.

Il était enveloppé d'un long manteau pour que personne ne remarque ce qu'il portait en dessous.

De temps en temps, Sasuke et Sakura avaient la folie de s'organiser une soirée spéciale où ils laissaient libre cours à leurs envies un peu plus fantasques que d'habitude.

Et c'était donc un désir plus puissant qui l'animait vers la chambre de son amante.

Il frémissait d'impatience car elle lui avait promis d'être intolérable.

Il aimait retrouver sa maîtresse, la seule qui l'avait dompté à ce jour, pour qui il serait prêt à toutes les perversions pour elle.

C'était étrange de se rendre compte de cette dépendance malvenue. Sakura s'appropriait une place dans sa vie que nulle autre femme ne pourrait combler car elle était l'incarnation vivante de ses fantasmes. Elle jouait avec lui sur ses envies qu'elle devinait ou qu'elle provoquait avec expertise. Elle devenait irremplaçable car aucune autre personne ne ferait autant d'efforts pour le satisfaire.

Cette relation commençait à lui faire peur jusqu'à lui en donner le vertige. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Et il ne savait qu'elle serait la bonne décision. Rompre serait une errance dans les bars à lever des femelles trop médiocres pour lui convenir. Continuer était s'abîmer dans cette relation ambiguë avec elle. Il y avait attachement, affection, déni et peut-être plus, mais il s'y refusait Sakura n'avait pas la force de vivre à ses côtés.

Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres à la pensée de la fleur de cerisier l'attendant patiemment dans sa demeure.  
Il avait prévu d'arriver légèrement en retard, de quoi provoquer son courroux.

Oh, il aimait se soumettre à sa colère !

Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner la clochette pourtant installée juste à son attention ce jour-ci, bravant ainsi l'autorité de sa maîtresse juste par provocation. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus de place à la bravade car elle le ferait plier.

Il monta avec impatience les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il fit glisser doucement le chambranle de la porte de la pièce des péchés interdits.

Elle était là, magnifique, purement inaccessible. Dos à lui, assise sur ses talons sur son lit double, elle contemplait les dernières lueurs du jour. Les couleurs chaudes du coucher de soleil sublimaient son corps à moitié nu d'un velouté irisé. Le souffle court, son regard fiévreux remonta le long du string en dentelles noires entre les courbes de ses fesses enchanteresses. Puis, il contempla le long de son périple son échine appréciant le galbe de chaque muscle de son dos dénudé. Ses cheveux titillaient son épaule. Elle frémit pour se retourner vers lui.

Le masque blanc agrémenté de quelques plumes noires et rouges ne laissait transparaître que des iris furieux et une bouche rosée et contrariée.

C'était la plus exquise des femmes.

Ses seins parfaits reposaient sur sa poitrine fièrement, son ventre sensuel révélait des courbes à se damner et sa peau se réchauffait sous le soleil mourant. Et il sentit son propre sexe se tendre sous cette vision terriblement sexy lorsqu'elle croqua lascivement l'un de ses doigts. Il déglutit difficilement quand elle fit glisser ses mains gantées de mailles sombres le long de son corps féminin si tentant.

Elle attrapa le fouet reposant sur les draps tout en lui adressant un sourire sadique. Elle se redressa dans toute sa superbe avant d'ordonner d'une voix autoritaire :

« A genoux, maintenant ! »

Elle avait légèrement élevé à la voix sur le dernier mot quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'avait défié du regard. Il s'était pourtant très vite exécuté tremblant sous le timbre impérieux. Elle descendit du lit aux draps satinés puis elle se reprocha de lui d'un pas chaloupé tout en tâtant le fouet recourbé entre ses mains délicates.

Passif, il se laissa faire quand elle invita un doigt taquin dans son cou pour soulever légèrement l'encolure de son manteau. Il frissonna sous cette caresse pourtant presque innocente. Ses sens étaient exacerbés par le jeu qu'ils menaient. Elle retira son vêtement d'un mouvement sec le laissant torse nu, avec un collier muni d'une chaîne et en petit short en cuir qui moulait son érection préoccupante. Un petit coup sur le plat de l'omoplate par l'objet de torture préférée de sa maîtresse lui fit pousser un petit glapissement qui la ravit.

Après lui avoir caressé les épaules du bout des doigts, elle se posta devant lui les mains sur ses hanches mettant en valeur ses seins charmants.

Dans l'expectative, il abaissa le regard contemplant son pubis au duvet rosé recouvert d'un maillage sombre floral. C'était tentant d'approcher ses lèvres pour arracher ce tissu plein de promesse.

La dureté du fouet lui releva le menton. Sakura s'était penchée sur lui, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son souffle faisait trembler le galbe de ses chairs labiales. Elle avait une moue boudeuse qui s'éclaira d'un léger sourire quand elle lui murmura.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Sasuke l'implora du regard alors qu'elle s'abaissait encore, enroulant ses doigts de sa main gauche autour de la chaîne de son collier. Ses épaules ondulèrent alors que sa main libre glissa sur son bas ventre pour finir par titiller son sexe bandé à travers le tissu. Des piques de plaisir parcoururent son bas-ventre enflammé.

« Oh, je vois qu'on a un problème fâcheux sur le dos ? »

Malgré le ton interrogatif, il ne fallait pas répondre, juste se laisser faire ou obéir.

« On va régler ça entre nous…J'ai quelques solutions envisageables ! »

Elle se redressa puis elle fit claquer le fouet à terre pour le dérouler tout en lui ordonnant de se mettre à quatre pattes toujours avec cette intonation qui pliait sa volonté. Il posa ses mains à terre profitant de cette occasion pour étirer son dos avec langueur pour émoustiller sa partenaire.

Elle tira sur la chaîne lui donnant l'ordre silencieux d'avancer. A sa suite, il rampa faisant clinquer le métal de la chaîne vers le lit où elle prit royalement place. Il n'osait relever la tête, il avait donc une vue idéale sur les pieds délicats de Sakura. Elle remua ses doigts inférieurs tout en prononçant cette simple injonction.

« Lèche, bâtard ! »

Mutin, Sasuke s'approcha des petits bouts de chairs sensibles pour leur souffler dessus. La réaction fut immédiate par une punition cinglante. Après que le coup de la douleur soit passé, il entreprit donc de donner de petits coups de langue sur les petons mignons passant de l'un à l'autre provoquant des chatouilles à sa partenaire. Il prit en bouche l'un des gros orteils pour le sucer avec vigueur mimant presque un acte sexuel échauffant ses sens. Il se permit d'embrasser la cheville alors que le feu de la passion gagnait ses veines.

« Remonte, embrasse, explore… »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour déposer des baisers papillons le long des mollets massant les genoux en les écartant assez pour passer sa tête. Il embrassa de façon plus prononcée l'intérieur de ses cuisses se rapprochant avec lenteur de sa féminité. Elle posa une main cajoleuse sur sa tête en le félicitant de ses attentions. La chaleur de sa peau embrasait son propre désir.

Il s'arrêta un instant proche du tissu délicat de sa culotte. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur la peau dénudée de son bas-ventre. Il tapota de ses doigts l'élastique du sous-vêtement demandant la permission de la toucher plus intimement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux », ria-t-elle.

Il gémit puis il mordilla la peau douce de son ventre tout en introduisant un doigt dans le tissu léger.

Une claque forte retentit sur son fessier le brûlant. Il aimait quand elle utilisait sa puissance brute contre lui.

« Je ne te l'ai pas permis…Embrasse-moi. »

Sasuke se redressa pour attraper du bout des lèvres la bouche brillante de Sakura. Le baiser fut très court, juste un attouchement. Elle posa son pied sur sa poitrine le renversant à terre d'un geste.

Il releva sa tête observant avec attention Sakura faire glisser sa culotte à terre révélant sa toison rose qu'il rêvait d'approcher de son souffle brûlant. Elle écarta ostentatoirement ses jambes posant ses deux mains entre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son sourire ravi. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. D'un doigt, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Prompt à s'exécuter, il se dépêcha de venir à elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière sur le lit. Le ventre féminin, se creusant sous un expir était tentant à caresser. Les jambes de sa maîtresse de part et d'autre de sa tête, il faisait face au sexe attirant de sa compagne.

« Caresse-moi avec tes mains et avec ta bouche. »

Avec délicatesse, il embrassa le clitoris durci par le désir, il le grignota un peu avant de le sucer plus avidement faisant trembler et soupirer sa partenaire. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut des ses hanches pétrissant la chair alors qu'il léchouillait le bord de ses lèvres intimes glissant sa langue dans l'interstice chaud de son vagin. Il titillait ce sexe féminin humide d'excitation se gorgeant des cris enthousiasmés de sa maîtresse cherchant à l'amener vers l'extase de par sa bouche cajoleuse.

Il aimait la sentir vibrer sous ses attentions même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le goût de cette activité particulière. Il la sentit se tendre un instant frémissant sous ses doigts et sa langue.

« Hum…Sasuke ?

\- Oui, maîtresse ? »

Traître, il glissa l'un de ses doigts dans son sexe lubrifié titillant les parois sensibles et avides de plaisir.

« Oh, oui… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et reprit son souffle.

« …sur la commode…Oh, encore, plus ! »

Curieux, Sasuke se redressa pour chercher du regard le présentoir de la table de nuit. Il sourit devant l'objet nouvellement acquis par Sakura. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais d'avoir des idées perverses. Il se rua sur l'objet alors que Sakura lui exigeait de revenir vite s'occuper d'elle. C'était long, gros, phallique et ça vibrait-massait.

Il introduit l'appareil dans le vagin de Sakura avec prévenance puis il l'activa arrachant un cri de volupté à sa compagne. Il faisait de longs va et vient à l'intérieur d'elle grâce au phallus électronique s'excitant de la voir si réceptive au plaisir. Son propre pénis pulsait dans sa gaine de tissu douloureusement. Il se frustrait de ne pas la pénétrer lui-même et il s'imaginait son antre chaud, humide et étroit autour de son sexe. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main venant rajouter sa bouche sur le clitoris prêt à la faire basculer dans le plaisir divin de la jouissance. Son menton cognait contre l'extrémité de l'appareil mais il en faisait abstraction sous les frissons sensuels de Sakura. Il la sentit se crisper plus fort alors que les doigts féminins attrapaient ses cheveux pour s'assurer une prise sur ce qui arrivait. Elle se tendit de bien être sexuel exultant son plaisir par sa voie. En un dernier cri, elle se libéra de toute cette tension sexuelle atteignant le summum du ravissement.

Amusé, Sasuke la contempla dans cette lascivité naturelle magnifique. Et il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant son désir intact pour elle. Il adorait lui donner tout mais il aimait aussi recevoir son attention.

Il monta sur le lit profitant de son étourdissement pour se lover contre elle. Sa peau était si douce contre la sienne. Il sentait monter en lui une chaleur bien connue qui réchauffait son cœur. Il adorait ce genre de moment.

« Ranime-moi », souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule promenant ses mains sur ses formes pour faire renaître son désir. Il pressa son érection contre sa hanche pour lui montrer à quel point il était émoustillé par elle. Il descendit ses mains le long de son dos avant d'attraper ses hanches et de glisser ses doigts sur ses fesses. Ses lèvres titillaient tous ses points sensibles dans son cou. Il attrapa l'un de ses seins le malaxant avec douceur. Son soupir sous cette caresse l'enjoignit à plus de hardiesse. Il l'embrassa glissant sa langue dans sa bouche rejoignant son amie de débats.

Sakura se colla plus contre lui passant ses bras sur ses épaules et remontant ses cuisses sur ses hanches.

Le baiser s'approfondit. L'envie remonta en flèche en sa partenaire.

Ils roulèrent sur les draps cherchant à dominer l'autre. Sakura tira sèchement sur la chaîne de son collier lui rappelant son rôle. Il mit fin au baiser, baissant les yeux. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

Sakura le renversa sur le dos utilisant sa force brute pour le vaincre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour reprendre sa respiration, elle réussit à l'attacher avec des menottes aux barreaux de lit.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle se positionna sur ses hanches rencontrant son érection avec son bassin. Elle eut un sourire entendu avec lui avant de se frotter contre son sexe dur qui n'attendait que son heure. Elle s'amusa de ses mains gantées sur son torse redécouvrant ses contours masculins. Elle se pencha sur lui soufflant sur sa peau. Il se laissait faire avec délice frissonnant sous chacune de ses caresses. Sa frustration le laissait pantelant n'attendant que le bon vouloir de sa maîtresse.

Il gémit quand ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son unique vêtement. Ils revinrent bien vite à la charge à son grand soulagement le libérant de son étreinte de tissu. Elle regarda avidement le pénis dressé par l'envie suintant de liquide séminal. Quand sa paume s'invita sur son sexe impatient, sa tête roula sur le côté terrassé par le plaisir de se sentir enfin entre de bonnes mains. Les allées et venues sur sa hampe de chair le laissèrent haletant et désireux d'aller plus loin. Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas la supplier par fierté mais aussi pour respecter leur jeu.

« Relève tes jambes ! »

Perdu dans les ravages que provoquaient Sakura dans son ventre, il ne réfléchit pas pour obéir. Sakura prit appui sur ses genoux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Sasuke ouvrit ses paupières pour être ébloui par le visage triomphant de Sakura. Elle avait relevé son masque dévoilant ses traits délicats et amusés. Elle prenait véritablement son pied quand elle pouvait le dominer de tout son être, et il aimait bien se laisser faire parce qu'il avait confiance en elle pour ne pas abuser de la situation.

Son regard allègre se gava de la vision enchanteresse de Sakura un peu relevée sur ses hanches, sensuelle, prête à se pénétrer de sa virilité. Il en tremblait d'impatience.

Elle caressa ses cuisses jouant un instant avec son impatience. Il ne put contrôler le léger mouvement de bassin vers elle rencontrant l'entrée de sa féminité enflammée. Il allait mourir d'attente.

Sakura le comprit très bien redescendant sur ses hanches se pénétrant avec une lenteur insupportable. Il retrouva enfin son vagin. C'était si chaud et si vivant qu'il allait se perdre dans ses sensations.

Elle n'attendit pas pour entamer un rythme empressé connaissant le faible self-control qu'il pouvait encore avoir sur son érection. Les cheveux en bataille, le rouge aux joues, les seins dressés, la lumière colorée sur son corps, le désir dans son regard et le plaisir dans sa voix, elle était monstrueusement coruscante. Il tira sur ses liens désirant saisir ses hanches pour aller plus loin en elle. Il ne pouvait que subir, et c'en était jouissif sous cet afflux de sensations et d'émotions.

Le plaisir roulait dans ses hanches l'emportant rapidement vers les étoiles sous les déhanchements rapides de son amante. Le ciel resplendissant de la nuit avait ses charmes nébuleux du plaisir explosif.

Il eut du mal à redescendre de son nuage de contentement, Sakura contre son torse respirant fortement, leurs battements de cœur affolés. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait vivant tout contre elle.

Elle le détacha avec maladresse rangeant son matériel sur la table de nuit enlevant ses gants pour se retrouver toute nue contre lui. Sasuke l'enserra dans un geste tendre attendant d'être complètement remis de cette séance spéciale.

Ce fut quand son souffle reprit son rythme normal qu'il se dégagea d'elle avec douceur, cherchant dans l'armoire des vêtements de rechange pour repartir aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps car ses sentiments prendraient certainement le dessus s'ils ne les faisaient pas taire dès maintenant.

Le sifflement sec d'un fouet claquant atterrit près de sa main sur le panneau de bois. Choqué, il se retourna vers sa compagne. Elle était en train d'enrouler son objet de torture avec soin. Et sa voix avait tout d'autoritaire…

« Reste ! »

…mais son regard laissait transparaître sa tristesse.

Une boule de regret se forma dans sa gorge piquant ses yeux devant autant de vulnérabilité et de force de la part de sa partenaire de jeux. Était-ce toujours raisonnable de s'amuser ? La peur de perdre l'être cher devait-t-il l'emprisonner dans ses positions ?

Il abandonna ses habits pour retourner auprès d'elle. Il la sentit soupirer de soulagement alors qu'il étreignait.

Dans son dos, il ne put se retenir de s'interroger sur leur relation étrange faite de désir, de plaisir et de dénis. Tout pour le physique, rien pour le cœur. Vraiment, était-ce une solution pour juguler ses sentiments ? Ils revenaient toujours en force faisant vaciller son âme.

Elle remua tout contre lui, et il la serra plus fort de peur de la perdre pour de bon.

Il frissonna parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Et il trembla parce que Nekobaa avait annoncé sa perte.


	7. Chapter 7

Les mains gorgées de chakra, Sakura se concentrait sur son patient.

Tous ses ennuis envolés, tout ce qui l'intéressait était le bien être du vieil homme dont elle s'occupait. Allant jusqu'à se négliger elle-même, elle puisait dans toutes ses forces pour contenir cette angine de poitrine tout en renforçant le cœur pour augmenter la vitesse de l'écoulement sanguin. Elle sentait son chakra au bout de ses doigts se transmettre au malade le guérissant. Elle y allait en douceur, très lentement car, à ces âges-là, le tact d'une Med-In confirmée était nécessaire. Sakura avait toujours eu une aptitude naturelle à contrôler son flux de chakra certainement parce qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que celui de ses congénères. Et pourtant, elle savait l'économiser jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le potentialiser au maximum de son efficacité.

Elle relâcha peu à peu son emprise sur le vieil homme, tremblant sous la délicatesse de l'opération.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Et elle se rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle allait tomber d'étourdissement soudain.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »

C'était une question qu'elle se posait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci.

Elle répondit qu'elle allait bien par automatisme pour ne pas inquiéter son patient.

Elle avait des nausées dès le réveil depuis deux semaines. Elle ne mangeait plus suffisamment le matin recrachant presque systématiquement ce qu'elle avait avalé. Cela lui procurait des vertiges assez intenses. Elle n'arrêtait pourtant pas de travailler par fierté mais elle devrait envisager la possibilité de se mettre en congé quelques temps. Juste le temps de régler ses problèmes stomacaux.

Elle fit quelques vérifications et posa quelques questions au patient puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Elle se retrouva à peine dans le couloir que Shizune se jeta sur elle toutes griffes dehors. Elle sursauta en criant dans les aiguës quand les vilaines serres de la plus âgée des disciples de Tsunade se refermèrent sur elle. C'était sûrement dû au surmenage…et au manque de sommeil…sûrement un peu des deux.

« Tu tiens à peine debout, râla Shizune. Je vais devoir te renvoyer chez toi.

\- Non ! Il n'en est pas question...Il y a encore des malades dont je suis la seule à pouvoir m'occuper…Et…mais Shizune ! »

La Med-In brune approchant la quarantaine se posta devant elle les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux bruns vibraient de colère.

« C'est bien la peine d'avoir dépassé toutes les Med-Ins existantes si on n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de soi-même », vociféra Shizune attirant l'attention de tous.

Sakura fit signe à tout le monde de se préoccuper de leurs affaires. Bien déterminée à faire face à l'une de ses enseignantes, elle répliqua d'un ton fier.

« Ce n'est qu'une gène momentanée. Un petit peu de faiblesse…Rien de grave…»

Sakura se cala contre le mur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains d'un air las. Elle se sentait harassée tant par le boulot que par ce petit souci médical. Shizune eut une petite lueur compréhensive dans les yeux qui rassura Sakura. On n'allait pas la renvoyer chez elle comme une débutante exténuée. Elle aimait son travail et ne pouvait s'en passer.

« Ecoute, Sakura…Je…En fait, au calme, tu te sers de çà… »

Sakura sentit que Shizune insérait un objet dans sa blouse en douce.

« …Et tu m'appelles, quelque soit le résultat, d'accord…

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire flipper… »

Sakura glissa ses doigts dans sa poche, c'était une boîte rectangulaire. Elle voulut le sortir, Shizune l'en empêcha d'une main ferme mais le petit mouvement de retrait amorcé avait permis à Sakura de reconnaître le test de grossesse.

« …Enfin, voyons, Shizune, je ne suis pas…

\- Chut, il ne faut pas que Sasuke soit au courant. »

Sakura jeta des regards en biais aux différentes infirmières avides des moindres potins concernant sa vie privée. Elle fit signe à Shizune de la suivre dans le box de repos. Elle vira les quelques étudiantes sèchement en leur ordonnant de reprendre le travail. Quand la salle fut vide, elle la ferma à clef tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait trembler de tout son être. Les nausées, les vertiges, la fatigue, les seins plus lourds, son retard de règle, tout concordait, mais elle voulait encore pouvoir le nier.

« Enfin, Shizune, je prends la pilule, et elle est efficace. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulue.

« Un oubli, çà arrive. Et vu la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels, je dirais qu'il est très facile pour toi de tomber enceinte du premier coup…Je serais toi, je ferais le test. Si ce n'est pas cela, alors c'est très préoccupant. »

Sakura lui fit part de tous ces signes évidents de grossesse puis elle tapa son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Un enfant de Sasuke, ce n'était pas envisageable. L'Uchiha lui avait bien fait comprendre que, malgré leur grande amitié, il lui arracherait lui-même les tripes pour l'avorter si elle tombait enceinte. Il ne devait donc ne rien savoir quoi que fut sa décision concernant cet embryon, si futur bébé il y avait. Ce n'en était pas sûr mais elle serait très vite fixée avec le test.

« En plus, tu risques de faire une fausse couche comme la dernière fois…Et l'hémorragie n'était pas négligeable, la tira de ses pensées Shizune.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

Non, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette période de sa vie, au début de sa relation avec Sasuke. Elle était si naïve à l'époque qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à la perte de leur enfant. C'était mieux ainsi, Sasuke ne lui aurait jamais pardonné une naissance.

« Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Sasuke à ce propos.

\- Il n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose. Je le garde pour moi. Il ne veut pas d'enfant de moi, peu importe la manière dont j'avorte.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne te passerais pas de son avis sur la question ?

\- Hein ? »

Surprise, Sakura se retourna vers Shizune.

« Sakura, tu es une adulte à présent. Et tu peux prendre des décisions égoïstes…Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu ne souhaitais pas cet enfant, tu n'as pas floué Sasuke dans le but de procréer avec lui…Tu as maintenant le choix.

\- Arrête avec çà ! On n'est même pas sûres que j'attende un bébé.

\- Je te parie plusieurs milliers de Ryos que c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas pour t'énerver…Celui qui y gagne dans votre relation, c'est Sasuke qui peut te baiser quand il veut ! Et toi, tu te laisses faire…

\- C'est un consentement mutuel. Il ne m'oblige en rien.

\- Mais tu sais qu'il te laissera tomber dès qu'il trouvera une fiancée ! »

Sakura avait le rouge aux joues que Shizune lui rappelle sa condition d'amante éphémère.

« Il faut que tu penses un peu à toi ! Tu as 25 ans maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps de trouver un homme, un vrai…

\- J'aime Sasuke. Et je regretterais toute ma vie si je pars de ses côtés dès maintenant. Je veux en profiter le plus possible…

\- Et ne garde pas l'idée en tête qu'un jour, il te reconnaîtra comme sa femme légitime.

\- J'en ai abandonné l'espoir depuis longtemps…C'est un ami, et je veux garder cela au moins entre nous. Si je suis enceinte, j'avorterais. C'est simple.

\- A ta place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant de l'homme de ta vie. Et c'est peut-être la dernière occasion. Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

Effarée par ce que venait de dire la brune, Sakura la laissa partir sans protester.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait caressé un bon nombre de fois la simple idée de fonder une famille avec Sasuke. Elle n'était plus une adolescente énamourée depuis longtemps, regrettant que ce rêve ne soit qu'une chimère. Sasuke n'accepterait d'enfant que de sa femme légitime. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le souhaiterait. C'était difficile à accepter mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas fermement averti sur les limites de leur relation.

Il lui avait formellement interdit de tomber enceinte. Elle avait peut-être brisé cette clause entre eux.

Et maintenant, que faire ?

Elle regarda la boîte rectangulaire dans sa poche. Autant savoir avant de se faire des idées dramatiques.

Elle sortit de la salle de repos tout en se recomposant un visage serein. Personne ne devait voir son trouble, elle ne voulait pas étaler ses problèmes aux yeux de tous. Tripotant la boîte, la main dans sa poche, elle avançait sans vraiment faire attention vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle était portée par une énergie particulière, la curiosité tout simplement.

Elle eut le souffle coupé quand on l'attrapa un peu trop haut sur la taille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'on la porta sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate pour aller dans le sens inverse. Adieu toilettes providentielles !

Elle tapa du poing gentiment sur le dos de son agresseur silencieux au pas rapide.

« Lâche-moi, Sasuke ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Elle savait que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de l'émoustiller toute la semaine sans le contenter une seule seconde. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer à l'éviter tout ce temps venant le titiller de temps en temps en territoire neutre.

Une porte claqua, et elle reconnut son office. Personne ne viendrait les déranger ici.

Elle se tendit à la pensée qu'elle était peut-être enceinte de lui culpabilisant un instant avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur de son propre bureau. Elle rencontra le regard désireux de Sasuke l'électrisant malgré elle. Les onyx profonds brillaient de luxure, et elle se sentait fondre alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses cuisses pour venir soupeser ses fesses. Les jambes autour de sa taille, elle pouvait mesurer directement l'ampleur de son désir.

En l'espace d'un sourire retors, il déchira grâce à son affinité raiton le short et la culotte de Sakura. Surprise par sa nudité subite, elle se cramponna aux épaules de Sasuke. Elle était excitée, elle mouillait d'anticipation. Comment pouvait-t-il lui faire autant d'effets d'un simple regard et d'un simple geste déplacé ?  
Et elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand il la pénétra d'un coup sec.

Elle n'eut comme réflexe que de s'accrocher plus à lui alors qu'il la plaquait de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque gémissant à chaque ruée violente de son partenaire de baise. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était que du sexe.

Elle se surprit à apprécier çà une nouvelle fois. C'était en elle qu'il se déchaînait, et ceci lui apportait une grande satisfaction malgré la douleur et la passion destructrice. Elle griffait ses épaules, mordait sa peau alors qu'il ravageait sa féminité d'une ardeur peu commune. Il agrippait ses hanches pour aller plus profond, plus vite et plus fort en elle.

Elle n'y prit vraiment du plaisir qu'au départ appréciant ses allées et venues vigoureuses. Au fur et à mesure, il devint moins tendre prenant son pied sans se préoccuper réellement d'elle. Elle l'entendait gémir, haleter contre elle, se satisfaisant en la prenant comme une bête. Ce n'était que du désir, même pas un partage.

Elle se tordit de douleur alors que cette hampe dure échauffait son bassin plongeant au plus profond d'elle-même sans tendresse. Elle ne devait surtout pas se crisper sinon ce serait encore plus pénible. Elle voulut l'arrêter en prononçant son prénom mais il choisit ce moment pour l'embrasser rudement. Il avait cogné sa tête contre la surface dure l'étourdissant. C'était âpre et amer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues attendant que ce calvaire finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa tête lui tournait sous l'afflux étrange de sensations doucereuses mêlant inconfort, souffrance et excitation. Le monde tournait alors qu'il se déhanchait sauvagement en elle. Elle retenait ses larmes essayant de noyer son mal-être contre sa peau. Un sanglot lui échappa sous un coup de rein encore plus rude. Il grogna avant de mordre jusqu'au sang son épaule. Elle étouffa son cri dans sa nuque. Elle étouffait entre ses bras perdant son esprit dans les élancements dans ses hanches.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à jouir dans un borborygme inintelligible. Elle crut entendre son prénom, mais elle n'en était pas sûre alors que le sang battait à ses oreilles. Étrangement, elle se sentit souillée par sa semence alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'accueillait en son sein.

Il se retira d'elle sans aucun tact la reposant à terre sans délicatesse.

Le retour sur le plancher fut dur pour Sakura. Tout tangua amenant à elle une envie irrépréhensible de vomir. Elle le repoussa d'elle de toutes ses forces avant de tituber jusqu'à sa poubelle pour y déverser son déjeuner. Accroupie devant le récipient de fortune, elle se déversait par à coup se vidant de tout son dégoût pour ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentit les mains de Sasuke la soutenir, elle entendit à peine sa voix inquiète et repentante. Avec un goût acide dans la bouche, la colère monta en elle ne supportant plus le contact avec lui.

Dès qu'elle eut repris assez de force, elle se releva, essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir avant de faire face, avec un regard irrité à Sasuke. Elle vit du remords sur son visage mais elle n'en tint pas compte et ses reproches éclatèrent avec fracas et violence. Elle le fustigea sur place de toutes les insultes les plus appropriées lui rappelant avec véhémence qu'elle n'était pas sa pute et qu'il y avait un minimum de respect à son encontre à avoir. Et elle le congédia avec force le mettant dehors par elle-même en claquant la porte. Sasuke n'en avait pas mené large face à son courroux.

Elle retourna contre son bureau essayant de se calmer, de ralentir les battements de son cœur et de reprendre son souffle. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche pour nettoyer sa bouche du goût indésirable. Elle cracha dans la poubelle regardant avec dégoût le fruit de ses entrailles. C'était peu ragoûtant. Et elle avait assez de recracher ses repas.

Elle avait eu raison de se mettre en colère contre lui. De quel droit s'appropriait-t-il son corps comme çà ? Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ne la violente pas. Et il était capable de ne pas s'en être rendu compte cet imbécile.

Elle ouvrit son armoire dans un geste rude cherchant un pantalon et une culotte à se mettre. Elle prévoyait toujours avec Sasuke du rechange au cas où depuis qu'il s'amusait à détruire ses vêtements. Elle enfila le tout avec des gestes lents tentant de se calmer. Elle n'aimait pas la moiteur de son entrejambe, et elle aurait bien aimé prendre une douche pour chasser cette sensation ainsi que ses problèmes immédiats. Elle sentait dans sa poche le test dont elle attendait fébrilement le résultat.

Elle s'assit sur son bureau ressentant une certaine gêne dans son bas ventre enflammé. Sasuke n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle passa une main sur l'endroit douloureux gorgeant de chakra ses muqueuses meurtries. Elle en ressentit presque immédiatement un certain bien être. Elle allait se laisser à soupirer quand elle ressentit un accro étrange dans son chakra en remontant vers son utérus. Elle écarquilla les yeux choquée de percevoir une signature énergétique différente minuscule, mais belle et bien présente.

Elle arrêta son inquisition en respirant un grand coup. Elle savait très bien ce que c'était, et elle était elle-même étonnée de le percevoir. Elle avait donc fait encore des progrès dans sa détection des corps étrangers.

Le souffle court, elle sortit de son bureau pour se diriger très vite vers les toilettes. Elle prétexta une envie pressante quand on tenta de l'intercepter. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait rêvé une nouvelle vie en elle.

Elle se précipita au premier cabinet ouvert effectuant le test avec effroi. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches tellement elle serrait l'appareil longiligne. Elle avait peur de la vérité qu'elle avait entraperçue.

Elle ne savait que penser. Elle était juste dans l'émotion de l'instant. Elle était impatiente, effrayée et tremblante. Elle repoussait comme elle le pouvait l'envie d'être enceinte, d'attendre un enfant parce que malgré elle, elle le désirait depuis longtemps mais cela lui était interdit par l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était une pulsion en elle trop forte à contenir tout comme la peine du pathétique de sa relation amoureuse. Elle était déchirée entre son désir d'enfanter et son tourment de décevoir Sasuke.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le résultat positif.  
Et tout ce qui lui vint fut de s'effondrer en larmes tellement elle était désemparée par sa situation.

Cela aurait dû être des pleurs de joie pour son premier enfant mais ce fut le désespoir qui s'empara d'elle à cause de son amour insensé de jeunesse.

Un choix devrait être fait, elle le savait et cela rendait ses sanglots encore plus déchirants.

Sasuke ou son enfant ?

Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir les deux tant bien même elle le désirait de toute son âme.

Elle se laissa aller à sa peine contre le battant des toilettes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même laissant ses émotions se déchaînaient contre l'injustice que lui faisait vivre l'homme de son cœur.

Personne ne vint la déranger sachant qu'elle vivait un enfer car elle touchait du doigt un paradis illusoire avec Sasuke. Toucher physiquement l'homme de ses rêves mais ne pas faire battre son cœur était le pire châtiment sur Terre. Et ce petit être en son sein, fruit de leurs ébats consensuels, dont on ne soupçonnait pas encore l'existence, brisait leur accord définitivement.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke se protégea derrière un arbre d'une attaque Suiton de Sakura. Le poing de vague déferla sur sa droite, suivi de très près par une deuxième attaque dont il se sauva en se réfugiant plus loin. Sakura n'avait pas des réserves de chakra immenses, ce qui l'empêchait de produire des sorts très puissants. Ceux qu'elle créait n'avait qu'une portée limitée et il était aisé pour un Uchiha de s'en prémunir.

Il devait avouer qu'elle était redoutable avec sa force de frappe impressionnante au corps à corps, mais elle ne possédait pas de réplique vraiment intéressante à longue distance. Sakura n'était véritablement douée que pour soigner les blessés. Elle avait assez de répertoire pour faire partie des Jounins, mais Sasuke ne la trouvait pas exceptionnelle tout de même en combat.

Et lors de cet entraînement, elle n'échappait toujours pas à sa médiocrité. Le brun la trouvait même diminuée par rapport à d'habitude. Elle était étourdie, moins combative, plus sur la défensive comme si elle craignait les coups. Tout ceci lui donnait envie d'écourter la séance qui ne lui semblait pas très productive.

Sasuke gardait pour habitude d'entraîner Sakura depuis un petit moment pour la maintenir en forme et l'aider à se surpasser, mais il s'en serait bien passer parce que le challenge ne l'enthousiasmait guère. La fleur de cerisier, contrairement à Naruto et à lui-même, n'évoluait pas rapidement. Elle restait très loin de leur niveau actuel et la combattre devenait un véritable jeu d'enfant pour Sasuke. Elle essayait de compenser ce problème par son ingéniosité, mais son partenaire n'était pas en reste en ce qui concernait l'analyse de ses attaques. Et donc, Sakura échouait toujours lamentablement à le surprendre. Le seul intérêt de ces séances résidait en l'entretien physique de Sakura. Sasuke pensait qu'il y perdait son temps et qu'elle pourrait trouver un autre partenaire d'entraînement.

Le sol se fissura sous ses pieds. Sasuke s'élança vers les airs parce que Sakura pouvait produire des techniques Doton assez intéressantes après avoir ameubli la terre. Quand on la connaissait, on savait très bien qu'elle était obligée de préparer le terrain avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ne plus toucher le sol n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Sasuke, surtout que les techniques de Sakura n'étaient pas suffisamment rapides pour l'atteindre.

Sasuke s'ennuyaitet il aurait été pour lui plus profitable de nettoyer Kusanagi au lieu de se battre avec sa coéquipière. Et puis, il y avait tout un tas d'autres activités plus plaisantes qu'il pouvait pratiquer avec elle. Petit bémol, Sakura était fâchée, ce qui entraînait une période de disette sexuelle particulièrement fâcheuse pour le jeune homme. Sasuke aurait dû être un peu plus attentif avec elle. Depuis qu'il était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait plus rien de lui. Il avait beau la supplier, elle ne cédait pas, mais il était convaincu qu'il l'aurait à l'usure. Avec des petits cadeaux, des tentatives de rendez-vous, Sasuke lui faisait un peu la cour pour la convaincre de revenir à leurs habitudes.

Sasuke se déporta de son arbre quand un poing surgit d'en dessous. Il revint à terre pour la laisser s'entraîner au corps à corps, c'était dangereux pour lui car, s'il se prenait un coup, il serait assez sonné. Il n'avait pas peur des membres gorgés de chakra de Sakura parce qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide pour lui. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'éviter les attaques, cherchant une faille dans les mouvements de Sakura. Bien qu'elle soit lente, elle jouait la clé de la sécurité. Il était quasiment impossible de percer sa défenseet, si c'était le cas, elle arrivait à s'esquiver. C'était son point fort. Elle savait se sauvegarder.

Maintenant ! La main de Sasuke se referma pour plonger vers le ventre féminin. Il cogna les abdominaux fermes et elle encaissa l'attaque en grimaçant et en étant déportée au loin. L'Uchiha allait porter un autre enchaînement de Taijutsu quand elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

Déçu par si peu d'endurance, il réussit à rattraper son élan pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Déjà fatiguée ?

\- Non, c'est rien. C'est que tu m'as bien eue, je vais soigner cela.

\- En situation réelle, tu ne pourras pas te permettre ce luxe. Je n'ai pas touché un point vital, nous sommes en entraînement.

\- Laisse-moi, tu m'énerves ! »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si affolée comme si quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Rejoins Naruto ! J'arrive ! »

Sasuke n'insista pas, mais il vit bien qu'il y avait un problème. Avant de partir, il se retourna pour la voir souffler de soulagement en se tenant le ventre. Peut-être avait-t-il touché un point faible chez elle ? Ou était-ce le mauvais moment du mois ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela si elle était aussi irritée.

Il soupira en rejoignant Naruto qui faisait des pompes en attendant la fin de leur affrontement amical.

« Déjà, demanda le blond.

\- Elle a ses règles », annonça sans aucun tact Sasuke comme si ce fait expliquait tout.

Naruto rougit comme une tomate avant de reprendre ses pompes, laissant Sasuke dans un silence gênant. Le ténébreux s'en accommoda plutôt bien en fredonnant un air qui agacerait assez vite le blond hyperactif de l'équipe. Naruto mettait du temps à se fâcher et Sakura à revenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?

Sakura restait distante depuis une semaineet Sasuke savait très bien pourquoi. Il l'avait quasiment forcé à faire l'amour de manière brutale et elle n'avait nullement apprécié, et après, elle l'avait insulté. Sur le coup, il s'était senti très idiot et très penaud, se fustigeant du désir malsain qui l'avait envahi ce jour-là en la croisant dans sa petite tenue d'infirmière. Il aimerait bien, de nouveau, l'en délaisser.

« Elle en mets du temps, Sakura, non, fit remarquer Naruto.

\- On est fâchés.

\- J'avais remarqué. C'est quoi, cette fois ? Elle a trouvé un autre mec ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Mais non, je n'en sais rien mais, généralement, c'est parce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que vous vous disputez.

-Non, ce n'est pas çà.

\- J'adore comment tu as réagi, on aurait dit que tu étais jaloux.

\- Jaloux, moi, non…Sakura est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, ce sont ses sentiments.

\- Oui, et je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait bien que tu éprouves un infime brin d'amour pour elle. »

Sasuke lança un regard d'avertissement à Naruto juste pour qu'il fasse gaffe à la pente savonneuse sur laquelle il s'aventurait. Il avait fait une erreur en avouant à Naruto qu'il avait de l'affection pour Sakura parce que celui-ci y voyait une porte vers l'amour. Et Naruto n'était pas près de le lâcher en ayant découvert cet attachement.

Sakura, en revenant l'air décidé, permit à Sasuke d'échapper à l'inquisition de Naruto sur ses sentiments amoureux pour la seule fille de l'équipe. Oui, il était amoureux et il ne pouvait rien y faire à part l'éloigner de lui parce que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux de le côtoyer. Il préférait rester ami avec elle pour qu'elle reste en vie plutôt que de l'aimer à en perdre la raison jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure comme l'avait prédit Nekobaa.

Sakura se racla la gorge ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons sur elle. Naruto arrêta son entraînement pour s'asseoir au côté de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ?

\- Naruto…Sasuke…J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis çà, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Tais-toi, c'est sûrement très important, râla Sasuke.

\- Je sais que c'est important. C'est pour cela que je lui coupe la parole, comme cela, elle doute de ce qu'elle va nous faire subir.

\- Naruto, Sakura n'est pas une sorcière machiavélique !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'aies reçu ses coups de poings dans ta jeunesse.

\- Oui, c'est aussi l'une des raisons de ma désertion !

\- Les garçons, hurla Sakura, vous allez me laisser parler !

\- Oui, Sakura, dit d'une toute petite voix Naruto.

\- Voilà, je pense que cela ne peut plus durer comme cela. Vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement forts, je dois avouer que ma présence à vos côtés n'est pas indispensable. De plus, je vous retarde en mission, je suis toujours à la traîne, je suis un poids pour vous. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts, mais je n'arrive pas à être à la hauteur…

\- Sakura, ce n'est pas grave. On forme une équipe du tonnerre. Tu es la meilleure med-in de tous les temps, c'est vrai, tu es vraiment très forte. Tu es le pilier de notre équipe ! C'est toi, le chef !

\- Naruto, le supplia Sakura.

\- Elle a tout à fait raison, surenchérit Sasuke.

\- Merci Sasuke de reconnaître que je suis un boulet…De plus, je me mets souvent en danger par votre faute, nous avons souvent des missions de haut rangs. D'ailleurs, nous nous coltinons toujours les missions les plus difficiles parce que nous sommes l'élite ninja. Je n'en peux plus, je n'y arrive plus, je ne peux pas vous suivre…

\- Où tu veux en venir, la questionna Sasuke, un peu inquiet par la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner.

\- J'ai demandé à Tsunade de me placer dans une autre équipe plus à ma portée. »

Naruto, évidemment, protesta de toutes ses forces tandis que Sasuke était tiraillé par la justesse de sa décision et par la peine de cet abandon. Le brun pensa à ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission où elle avait été blessée, c'était évidemment dû à la difficulté de leur travail. Sakura puisait toujours dans ses réserves, elle était toujours au bord de l'évanouissement, il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne lui avait jamais proposé cette solution car il était sûr que sa fierté l'aurait empêché de les quitter. Il avait juste demandé à Tsunade de prendre en compte les limites de Sakura pour réduire les risques pour elle mais l'Hokage lui avait juste ordonné de la protéger au péril de sa vie parce que c'était sa coéquipière. Il regrettait qu'ils en viennent à cette extrémité mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver pour la sécurité de la femme qu'il aimait.

« C'est une bonne décision, Sakura, avoua l'Uchiha, coupant ainsi Naruto dans son long discours sur leur équipe.

\- Merci de me soutenir, Sasuke. Je prendrais mes fonctions prochainement dans l'ANBU. Pour l'instant, je serais dans l'hôpital.

\- Dans l'ANBU, s'étonna Sasuke.

\- Mais cela nous a été refusé à nous, râla Naruto.

\- Parce qu'on devine votre identité au premier coup d'œil, pardi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre un masque si c'est pour vous reconnaître.

\- Je pense que tu es la seule kunoichi de part le monde avec les cheveux rose, fit remarquer avec pertinence Sasuke.

\- Je mettrais une cagoule, abruti, comme tout le monde.

\- Et puis, tu te plaignais du danger mais, chez l'ANBU, c'est pareil.

\- Avoir fait équipe avec vous me permet d'avoir une certaine renommée en tant que chef d'équipe de deux têtes brûlées. Alors, oui, je continuerais des missions de rang S mais elles seront au moins à ma portée.

\- D'accord, s'avoua vaincu Sasuke.

\- Et tu la laisses partir, s'en étonna Naruto.

\- C'est mieux pour elle. Nous ne devons pas être égoïstes. »

Sasuke regarda Sakura s'éloigner d'eux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit plus serein. Loin d'eux, la fleur de cerisier pourra s'épanouir pour devenir véritablement magnifique.

Il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à se faire pardonner.


	9. Chapter 9

Un peu nerveuse, Sakura attendait sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi voulait lui parler son professeur mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait certainement pas du beau temps. Elle venait de recevoir le formulaire à remplir ainsi que l'autorisation pour rejoindre l'ANBU et il en serait probablement question lors de cet entretien. Tsunade savait à peu près tout de son élève même à quel point son arrangement avec Sasuke lui coûtait, c'était une sorte de confidente avec de bons conseils que la jeune femme n'appliquait pas toujours même à s'en mordre les doigts ensuite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune qui la rassura d'un sourire.

« Allez, entre, je vais vous laisser seules un moment…Même tes crétins de coéquipiers ne pourront pas espionner aux fenêtres. J'y veillerais. Sasuke est en mission éclair, et Naruto a retrouvé son amie préférée : la paperasse administrative. »

Sakura eut une grimace en repensant à Sasuke qui tentait par tous les moyens en ce moment de retourner dans son lit quitte à la harceler de sa présence et de cadeaux. Elle entra avec révérence dans le bureau du cinquième Hokage.

Tsunade avait son regard noisette plongé dans un rapport qu'elle finit par ranger. La vénérable Hokage gardait toujours cet air de jeunesse extraordinaire même si on sentait sur ses épaules le poids des années en peines et en expériences. Tsunade invita Sakura à s'asseoir tout en prenant ses aises, elle devenait d'un naturel plus prononcé en présence de son élève.

« Bonjour, Sakura. Je voulais te parler de ton entrée dans l'ANBU. Avant que tu ne me remettes ce formulaire, je veux savoir pourquoi exactement, et ne me ressors pas ta lettre de motivation, tu abandonnes Naruto et Sasuke. »

Sakura fit un petit peu la grimace avant de lui ressortir tous les arguments prêts à l'emploi qu'elle avait servi à ses deux coéquipiers comme quoi elle ne suivait pas la cadence, qu'elle les gênait et qu'enfin elle avait besoin de changer d'air. En remarquant que Tsunade n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle racontait, Sakura s'arrêta dans ses explications. Elle était gênée parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment annoncer sa grossesse à Tsunade bien que ce soit nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne ses réelles motivations de couper les ponts avec ses compagnons.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke, demanda Tsunade.

Quoi ? Euh, non… »

Pas vraiment, l'Uchiha n'était même pas au courant.

« J'ai appris que tu l'avais viré de ton bureau à l'hôpital de manière efficace et que depuis, c'est le pôle Nord entre vous.

Ah, euh…Oui mais il l'a bien cherché cette fois-ci.

Je ne veux pas, parce que tu es juste fâchée avec lui, te faire changer d'équipe. Tu es la seule qui arrive à les tempérer. Ils ont de l'affection pour toi, ils te protègent et ils t'écoutent. Je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les compléter.

Ils peuvent rester tous les deux ensembles, ce n'est pas un problème… »

Tsunade leva un sourcil sceptique.

« …Je reconnais que quand l'un veut aller par le Nord et l'autre par l'Est, ils ne choisiront pas le Nord-Est, ils partiront chacun de leur côté mais ce n'est pas dramatique, ils se rejoindront en route, expliqua la fleur de cerisier.

Kakashi m'a supplié de ne pas le remettre avec eux mais je ne vois personne d'autre pour les canaliser.

Pour une fois, Kakashi-sensei peut faire un effort. »

Tsunade eut un petit rire avant de rajouter :

« Ce doit être vachement sérieux si tu es prête à sacrifier la santé mentale de Kakashi. »

Tsunade prit deux coupelles pour verser généreusement du saké, elle présenta une tasse à Sakura avant d'avaler cul sec la sienne.

« Alors, c'est quoi,» insista Tsunade.

Sakura loucha sur sa coupelle de saké considérant l'intrus dans l'équation à ses plans parfaits d'annonce en douceur. Elle aurait voulu attendra que son maître ait bu un petit plus mais elle ne le ferait pas sans accompagnement. Elle inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau tout en repoussant la boisson alcoolisée.

« Hé, je ne vais pas trinquer toute seule, râla Tsunade. Allez, vas-y, çà te détendra. Qu'a fait encore Sieur Uchiha ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute… »

Sakura soupira, elle tournait la phrase dans tous les sens mais elle ne trouvait pas la façon correcte de le dire à voix haute.

« Alors, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, fit remarquer Tsunade. C'est toi qui veux couper les ponts de ta propre volonté mais c'est quoi le déclic qui t'a fait prendre enfin conscience que c'était une relation malsaine ? »

Sakura se tritura les lèvres tout en remuant un peu sur sa chaise.

« J'ai toujours su que ce cauchemar prendrait fin un jour ou l'autre, avoua Sakura. Je l'aime mais, pour lui, je ne suis que son défouloir à hormones. J'aurais dû me résigner à le quitter depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours su qu'un amour plus grand que celui que je lui porte pourrait enfin me détourner de Sasuke.

Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Mais çà ne justifie pas que tu partes de l'équipe ? »

Sakura nia de la tête. Elle était un peu tremblante et émue. Elle s'était donnée trois semaines pour bien réfléchir au pour et au contre de garder l'enfant. Et elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait toujours désiré porter la descendance de Sasuke mais surtout qu'elle était beaucoup plus importante que l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était un amour différent mais il était bien présent mais surtout beaucoup plus fort.

Elle détourna son regard en remarquant l'inquiétude de son maître. C'était peut-être le moment d'arrêter de tourner autour du nœud du problème.

« Je suis enceinte de Sasuke », affirma Sakura le regard un peu dans le vague.

Tsunade resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se reprendre en main en buvant carrément au goulot de sa bouteille de saké. Après quelques gorgées, le bras de Tsunade retomba sur le bureau alors que la blonde papillonnait des yeux sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

« Répète-moi un peu çà ! Que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie !

Ce salopard d'Uchiha a réussi à me mettre en cloque en me faisant oublier ma pilule une fois !

Moins fort, Sakura ! Naruto n'est pas trop loin ! »

Sakura se retint de crier à nouveau écoutant attentivement une manifestation quelconque du blond à quelques bureaux de là.

« Heureusement, il met de la musique à fond quand il travaille. Alors, tu attends un bébé Uchiha. Très bien, et tu le gardes, c'est çà ? Oh, Kami-sama, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Je suppose que tu ne lui as encore rien dit ce qui explique que tu es toujours saine et sauve. Oui, c'est çà ! Et tu vas attendre combien de temps pour l'annoncer au papa mécontent et hargneux ?

Le plus tard possible. Si c'était faisable, j'attendrais que le petit ait l'âge de se défendre contre son père c'est-à-dire que Sasuke ne soit pas loin de crever de par lui-même.

Ce serait une sage décision, mais tu dois bien savoir que ce n'est pas réalisable. Tu ne peux pas fuir parce que Sasuke est assez tenace pour te poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde rien que par amitié. Si tu restes, il vaut mieux être le moins souvent en contact avec Sasuke pour retarder l'échéance de l'avertir de sa paternité dont ton souhait de changer d'équipe. Bien…j'ai compris le problème. Tu as ma bénédiction pour rentrer dans l'ANBU, et je te recommande vivement d'éviter Sasuke le plus possible. Tu coupes les ponts ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Et tu attends le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer pour le bébé.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me souviens encore de son topo sur notre accord surtout l'alinéa concernant la reproduction interdite.

Sasuke devra se rendre à l'évidence que tu préfères cet enfant à lui-même, et je pense que çà lui fera un accroc dans sa fierté.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire d'accroc supplémentaire.

En tout cas, je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision si tu aimes déjà ce bébé. Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui compte, ce n'est qu'un idiot et un salopard, il faut que tu penses un peu à ton bonheur.

C'était un accident…je…

Oui mais c'est un heureux accident. Enfin, tu te décides vraiment à rompre ! Et çà, c'est important ! Je te dirais bien de trinquer avec moi, c'est dommage puisque c'est bel et bien impossible.

Merci, Tsunade-sama de m'encourager.

Je vais arranger ton affectation pour que cela n'interfère pas avec ta grossesse. Il y a des missions adaptées à ce genre de situation. Et comme tu es chef d'équipe, ce sera plutôt intéressant de te familiariser avec tes nouveaux compagnons sur des missions moins risquées que les autres. Çà te va ?

Oui, c'est très bien. Encore merci, sisho.

C'est normal, Sakura. Et quand tu ne seras plus en état de te battre, je m'arrangerai pour que Sieur Uchiha ne vienne pas déranger ta quiétude.

Il faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre que je sois confronté à lui.

Le plus tard sera le mieux, si tu veux mon avis. Aussi, il vaudrait mieux que tu en avertisses Naruto !

Hein ? Mais il n'aura de cesse que le répéter à Sasuke !

Je ne pense pas, il connaît très bien ta situation, et il est le seul à pouvoir te protéger de Sasuke…

Çà m'est égal. Si Sasuke s'en prends à moi, je veux me défendre toute seule ! Naruto n'a pas à le savoir, je veux garder çà pour moi.

Et le bébé, tu vas le sortir d'une boîte magique ? Tadadam, c'est mon petit !

Laissez-moi un peu de temps ! Je ne veux pas que Sasuke l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

Tu n'as qu'à aller te faire massacrer sur le champ. »

Sakura soupira devant la complexité de la chose.

« Je ne veux pas ébruiter le fait que je sois enceinte. Je pense que je n'en parlerais qu'à mes proches pour qu'ils ne soient pas étonnés de la venue au monde du bébé. Je veux le dire à Sasuke avant l'accouchement, je ne sais pas quand ou comment, mais j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui lui en parle. On peut très bien arriver à un accord.

En tout cas, prends des précautions avant de le faire.

Je suis d'accord avec vous, souffla Sakura. Alors, c'est d'accord, je peux intégrer l'ANBU ?

Il n'y a pas de problème. Je t'ai choisi des coéquipiers, je me suis dit que çà serait reposant pour toi d'avoir une femme calme ainsi que deux garçons avec la tête sur les épaules. Ce sont des jeunes ANBU mais ils sont impressionnants pour leur self-control.

Oh, merci, Tsunade-sama ! Je m'agenouillerais bien devant vous si je n'avais pas de nausées.

Et tu peux leur dire pour ton état, chez eux, c'est motus et bouche cousue. Et les missions sont de rang S évidemment mais moins dangereuses que celle de l'équipe 7, je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à t'en sortir. Dès que tu auras rempli tes papiers, je t'envoie au fin fond de la frontière en observation d'un camp ennemi pendant trois mois. Çà ira ?

Ce sera parfait.

Bien, allez file, future maman ! J'ai encore du travail même si cet abruti de sixième m'aide beaucoup. »

Toute joyeuse, Sakura sortit du bureau pour aller de ce pas remplir les formulaires pour sa nouvelle affectation. Elle croisa Shizune à laquelle elle adressa un magnifique sourire avant de la tirer à part dans un coin. Elle lui annonça de but en blanc la nouvelle de sa grossesse avec bonheur ce qui fit sourire la brune. Sakura lui fit juste signe de n'en dire rien à personne avant de dévaler les escaliers.

La petite bulle joyeuse dans laquelle elle flottait se dissipa quand elle sortit du bâtiment. Accolé contre un mur, une silhouette masculine bien connue l'attendait à la sortie. Toujours cette élégance, toujours ce port altier, Sasuke dans cette pose était à se damner mais ses résolutions ne faibliraient pas face à son aura de séduction. Il y avait plus important maintenant que des parties de jambes en l'air. Elle passa devant lui faignant l'ignorance.

« Sakura », siffla-t-il.

La jeune Haruno détestait quand il avait cette voix parce qu'il invoquait généralement ses serpents à la rescousse. Elle piétina la tête de l'un de ses serviteurs en passant. Mécontent, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Sakura, çà fait deux semaines que je m'excuse de toutes les manières possibles pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital et tu ne veux rien entendre ! Et en plus, tu as fait du mal à Chibi », s'exclama Sasuke choqué du comportement de sa coéquipière.

Sakura se sentit honteuse d'avoir un peu écrasé son serpent préféré. Sasuke ramassa le petit ovipare rouge et blanc pour le réconforter dans sa paume avant de le présenter à Sakura pour qu'elle le soigne. Le chakra vert s'échappa de sa main alors qu'elle murmurait des paroles de réconfort à Chibi.

« Je voulais t'attendrir avec, râla Sasuke plutôt mécontent d'avoir dû sacrifier le petit animal.

Pardon, s'excusa Sakura. Je ne l'ai pas trop amoché, çà va.

Heureusement, j'ai eu du mal à me réconcilier avec les serpents quand j'ai tué Manda alors il faut que je fasse attention maintenant. En plus, j'aime bien Chibi », râla Sasuke comme un enfant boudeur.

Sakura ria parce qu'elle adorait quand Sasuke se laissait aller comme à présent pour dévoiler son côté enfantin. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand il renvoya Chibi au royaume des serpents pour lui prendre la taille et poser son front contre le sien tout en murmurant son prénom de manière sensuelle.

Sakura ferma les yeux refoulant les sensations agréables de son corps à tant d'attentions masculines de l'homme de ses rêves. Elle pensa à son enfant et sa détermination n'en fut que plus renforcée.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières, Sasuke allait l'embrasser si elle le laissait faire. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, c'était tentant mais, avant tout, il y avait un petit être qui comptait, avant tout.

« Sasuke, c'est terminé entre nous », le coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

Sasuke lui ria au nez.

« Encore, se moqua-t-il.

Plus jamais, je ne serai à toi. Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Sasuke recula un peu pour la dévisager, Sakura essayait de faire passer sa volonté dans son expression et dans sa sérénité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. Elle aperçut Sasuke déglutir difficilement, ses orbes sombres se teintant d'émotion juste une seconde, mais elle crut rêver éveillée.

« Un dernier baiser », réclama-t-il avec espoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser pour toutes les fois où, lui, le lui avait accordé. Elle hocha la tête puis la pencha pour accueillir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Sasuke se glissèrent dans son dos, son corps frémit de ce contact euphorisant mais elle ne tomberait pas pour lui cette fois. C'était la dernière fois où elle pouvait libérer toutes ses émotions pour lui alors elle en profita pour laisser couler silencieusement ses larmes de chagrin d'amour. Tandis que le baiser se faisait plus passionné, tout son être criait qu'elle aimait cet homme ingrat. Sakura recherchait plus de contacts en rapprochant leurs corps et Sasuke l'emmenait dans un ballet électrique où leurs langues servaient de danseuses étoiles. Il était plus tendre que d'habitude, encore plus attentionné, il communiquait les sentiments ambiguës qu'il avait pour elle et c'en était émouvant parce qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Leurs mains s'attardaient sur l'autre, leurs lèvres refusaient de se décoller. Elle avait envie d'hurler ses sentiments, elle voulait le secouer de toute son âme pour qu'il la retienne dans ses bras pour l'éternité, elle pensait au père de son enfant qui l'embrassait de tout son cœur. Elle aurait aimé crier qu'elle attendait son bébé et qu'elle l'aimait pour la vie. Et parce que c'était impossible, un sanglot lui échappa.

Tout avait une fin même leur dernier baiser.

Ils eurent du mal à se séparer l'un de l'autre. Les gestes s'attardaient mais la scission douloureuse eut quand même lieu. Essoufflés, les membres engourdis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux luisants d'émotions, les jambes tremblantes, leurs chemins s'éloignèrent à jamais.

À deux pas de là ou à quatre foulées de cette scène, tout dépendant du point de vue, deux chats observaient la scène avec un sourire malsain. Ils s'enfuirent dans la nuit, prêts à faire leur rapport à leur maîtresse doucereuse la grande Nekobaa.


	10. Chapter 10

Depuis quelques jours, Sasuke était libéré de Sakura. Il aurait dû se réjouir de retrouver sa liberté de célibataire comme cela avait toujours été le cas lors de leurs précédentes pseudo-ruptures. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent…

À cause du baiser.

Il se souvenait encore des larmes de Sakura qui avaient glissées sur ses joues mais surtout de son regard déterminé. Son amante n'avait jamais été aussi décidée à rompre définitivement. Et Sasuke en était tourmenté parce qu'il sentait comme un vide au fond de lui, comme si l'irréparable venait de se produire et comme si c'était leur véritable dernier baiser. Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à le quitter, et il demeurait inquiet de ses raisons. Ce n'était jamais aussi sérieux.

Et un doux fantôme subsistait sur ses lèvres.

Sakura avait retrouvée enfin sa liberté de célibataire. Elle se sentait assez triste de sa rupture avec le sexy, beau et ténébreux homme de ses rêves car cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Par sa volonté.

C'était définitif, c'était ce qu'elle désirait pour son enfant. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'elle fonderait une famille unie sous la bannière Uchiha, puis son désir s'était peu à peu terni jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une chimère. Elle avait accusé tous les coups bas qui atteignaient ce rêve flanchant à chaque fois que Sasuke s'en prenait à cette idylle. Maintenant, l'espoir avait pris place dans son ventre. Et elle le protègerait au péril de sa vie.

C'était ses raisons, et c'était sérieux mais un doux fantôme subsistait sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke avait toujours été rassuré de représenter plus qu'un ami pour Sakura. Son amour indéfectible le réconfortait par sa force et sa fragilité. Personne à part Sakura ne l'aimait comme cela. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé cet attachement insensé presqu'irréel. On ne pouvait l'aimer avec autant de dévouement. La jeune femme était une sorte de repère, un refuge et un exutoire. Elle était toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il ait besoin. Un moment de tendresse, un conseil avisé, une envie à assouvir, une présence, souvent une partie de jambes en l'air, un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs.

Et maintenant, plus rien…

C'était le vide dans sa vie depuis qu'elle refusait de le voir.

Sakura ne céderait pas, elle n'irait pas le voir même s'il lui manquait. Elle avait fixé des règles simples pour se préserver mais l'absence de l'être cher se faisait ressentir.

Plus rien, même pas l'amitié.

Ils avaient rompu depuis 41 jours, 5 heures et 37 minutes et sûrement quelques secondes de trop.

Sasuke lui manquait, sa tendresse surtout, sa chaleur aussi, le petit sourire en coin avec des idées pas très nettes, son intelligence, sa maladresse, et même son sale caractère mais elle ne céderait pas.

Et cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle était enceinte. Le bébé mettait du baume sur cette douleur du cœur.

À la première échographie, il y avait un vide dans la salle, sa main cherchait désespérément la sienne.

Sasuke tournait en rond dans son manoir. Dès qu'il avait un temps de repos entre deux missions, il allait aux nouvelles de Sakura allant jusqu'à harceler le cinquième Hokage en personne. Elle était en mission, elle n'était pas chez elle, peut-être chez les ANBU mais il n'était pas autorisé à y aller. À ce qu'il paraît, elle s'entraînerait avec son équipe, quelque part aux alentours de Konoha.

Proche, mais en même temps, si loin.

Et Naruto était aussi paumé que lui, il n'en savait pas plus. Sai, non plus. Quand à Kakashi, il avait un sourire mystérieux qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup au dernier Uchiha.

Cet éloignement forcé montrait toute la volonté de Sakura à couper les ponts.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Un ordre, un petit ami jaloux, une prise de conscience soudaine, une maladie, un dégoût, une limite franchie…il ne savait pas, mais il saurait.

Sakura ne s'ennuyait pas, manager son équipe n'était pas de tout repos. Bien que son équipe ait un caractère conciliant, les membres n'acceptaient pas facilement une capitaine enceinte, mais surtout, l'inactivité due à son état. Quand ils firent un vol plané au-dessus de Konoha à cause de la greluche en cloque, par la suite, ils retournaient sept fois leur langue dans leur bouche avant de s'adresser à leur délicate supérieure avec des humeurs fluctuantes.

Tsunade l'informa du regain d'intérêt de Sasuke pour sa petite personne ce qui flatta joliment son égo. Apparemment, l'Uchiha en furie mettait un joyeux petit bordel dans le bureau des Hokages ce qui déplaisait fortement à Tsunade. Alors, un beau jour, elle placarda un petit mot à l'intention de son ancien amant sur sa porte juste histoire de lui rappeler sa place.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Peut-être parce que Sasuke avait commencé à balancer les chaises par la fenêtre…

Sasuke avait trouvé le petit mot incendiaire de Sakura sur sa porte lui rappelant avec véhémence qu'il n'était plus un enfant capricieux. Il roula en boule le papier avant de l'enflammer optant pour ce moyen de communication avec Sakura. Furieux, il lui adressa lui aussi ses remontrances avec son lot d'insultes fleuries à son domicile.

Ensuite, il regretta son geste. Après s'être calmé, il alla donc fouiller dans la boîte aux lettres de son amie qu'il finit par démanteler.

Un Uchiha assume tous ses actes mais pas toujours.

Mécontent de ne pas avoir récupéré ses paroles malencontreuses, Sasuke préféra laisser le misérable tas de ferraille sur place faisant croire ainsi à un vandalisme gratuit.

Oh, sa Sakura lui en aurait fait faire des actes inconsidérés !

Après avoir constaté l'état déplorable de ce qu'il restait de sa boîte aux lettres, Sakura après une enquête exhaustive auprès de tous ses voisins en vint à la conclusion que son cher ex malmenait un peu tout sur son passage. Ah, la diète sexuelle ne lui faisait pas que du bien.

Elle espérait juste qu'il trouverait un autre moyen d'expression de sa frustration.

C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que Sasuke tentait par tous les moyens de combler sa soif de la chair. Jalouse comme un pou ! En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour qu'un Uchiha grogne, Sakura avait réussi à lui fermer au nez tous les lupanars des environs immédiats et de ses principaux lieux de mission.

Ah, les réseaux de Jiraya ont finalement servi à quelque chose !

Désespéré, l'Uchiha demanda même à Karin, son ex coéquipière, de le contenter. Et même cette fois-ci, Sakura fut plus rapide que lui pour que Suigestu garde l'antre de sa femme avec une hargne peu commune.

Frustré, Sasuke eut droit à un charmant repas en compagnie de la dévergondée Karin mais surtout de son fiancé Suigestu qui le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Il n'osa pas abuser de leur hospitalité malgré l'insistance de ses deux anciens coéquipiers à le garder pour la nuit. A la lueur assassine de Suigestu, le plus grand manieur des épées de Kiri, Sasuke ne préféra pas tenter sa vie sur leur amitié bancale. Quant au regard chaud brûlant de Karin, il lui rappela pourquoi il n'avait jamais toucher à cette femme despotique.

Sasuke les quitta donc dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue entre les pulsions meurtrières de son hôte et celles plus bourrées d'œstrogène de sa compagne.

La vie ne lui faisait vraiment pas de cadeau.

Comment allait-t-il bien pouvoir oublier Sakura si en plus toutes les femmes se refusaient à lui ?

Pas une n'avait répondu à son charme légendaire…

Sasuke était dépité, il en venait même à se poser des questions existentielles sur son sex-appeal. Il mena donc sa petite enquête, et il en vint à savoir que Sakura avait menacé toute femme qui ne serait-ce flirterait avec lui.

Il était heureux qu'elle soit, à ce point, jalouse.

Jalouse, Sakura avait ratissé le pays de menaces de mort à l'encontre de toutes les femmes intéressées ou non par son bel Apollon, et même les homosexuels y étaient passés. Bien que Sasuke n'ait pas ses penchants, il n'en était pas une expérience près. Quand elle reçut une missive de son cher ancien amant comme quoi son comportement était mignon, elle faillit défoncer, de rage, sa nouvelle boîte aux lettres.

Elle résista à l'envie d'aller lui faire sa fête mais elle se ravisa bien vite. Premièrement, elle n'était pas de taille à lui coller une beigne. Et deuxièmement, son ventre commençait à pointer dangereusement.

Ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment pour se pointer chez lui.

Et en plus, elle avait la conviction profonde qu'elle craquerait encore pour lui.

Sasuke allait craquer.

Quatre mois sans sexe !

Il allait devenir fou, se pendre, commettre une folie !

La jalousie n'était pas mignonne, c'était machiavélique !

Sakura rayonnait.

Son fœtus avait un peu plus de quatre mois à présent !

Son bébé était beau, il deviendrait un grand Haruno et surtout, il était mignon.

Elle avait toujours un sourire machiavélique en pensant à la beauté du père, son enfant ferait des ravages.

En mission, sur le terrain, parfois, Sasuke la cherchait du regard.

Un éclair rose comme un mirage…

A chaque fois qu'une aide médicale, un conseil, une idée auraient été les bienvenues. Même juste une présence pour assurer leurs arrières. Kakashi était là mais ce n'était pas l'aura de douceur de Sakura qu'on aimait tellement retrouver après l'horreur des combats.

Ce petit brin de femme n'était toujours pas là.

Sakura s'amusait beaucoup avec son équipe qu'elle avait réussi à consolider autour d'elle-même. Et après sa grossesse, ils seraient envoyés sur le front. Souvent, elle leur racontait la vie de l'équipe 7 pour leur donner un exemple d'excellence dans le monde ninja.

En narrant les exploits de leur équipe, la fierté d'en avoir été la Capitaine gonflait sa poitrine de joie et de nostalgie. Elle se demandait souvent comment ils s'en sortaient sans elle. Ils étaient sûrement libérés de son poids. Ils n'auraient plus à la protéger, et ils n'en deviendraient que meilleurs.

Ils avaient dû constater qu'elle n'était pas si indispensable que çà mais elle n'en fut plus du tout convaincue en croisant Naruto dans les couloirs. Le blond lui avoua qu'elle leur manquait avec tristesse mais elle ne pouvait lui révéler la raison de son éloignement pour l'instant.

Sasuke trouvait les autres femmes fades comparées à sa fleur de cerisier. Rien que par la couleur des cheveux, elle devenait unique. Et il ne parlait pas de ses prunelles émeraude aux émois en filigrane. Magnifique, unique, insaisissable Sakura. Son amour se construisait sur des souvenirs de sa douceur et sur l'absence de son sourire. Il criait devant sa porte de lui revenir.

Sakura n'était toujours pas intéressée par d'autres hommes. Sasuke était l'unique homme de ses pensées, il l'avait toujours été.

En passant une main sur son ventre prégnant, son image s'imposait.

Et il suffisait que ses pensées dérivent à peine et que sa main glisse un peu plus bas pour se gorger du fantasme de ses yeux noirs ensorcelants. Ses nuits se paraient de ses pulsions, elle se réveillait souvent en nage avec l'impression de sa peau contre la sienne mais ce n'était qu'illusion.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle contentait son désir, son image s'imposait.

Elle le désirait de tout son être mais cette attirance restait confinée entre les murs de sa chambre en solitaire.

Sasuke fantasmait sur Sakura. Il connaissait les rêves érotiques mais ils avaient toujours été impersonnels.

Et là, une femme s'imposait.

Le déclic avait été ce petit string rouge en satin qu'il avait retrouvé derrière l'un de ses fauteuils. Frustré, il avait eu la brillante idée de se défouler sur du ménage et il était tombé sur ce petit bout de tissu plein de souvenirs. Il y avait deux ans de cela, une petite soirée arrosée, une envie non dissimulée, un petit jeu dans le salon à se toucher dans le noir…Sakura…

Son passé refit surface, et il ne put refouler la vague de désir qui prit son corps.

En feu, il soulagea les besoins de son corps en repensant encore et encore à elle.

Il avait une tonne de souvenirs coquins pour se satisfaire mais son corps cherchait désespérément le contact du corps féminin satiné.

Sakura ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le corps de Sasuke l'appelait dans ses rêves. Ses hormones et son cœur ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. C'était cet homme et, pas un autre.

Elle se tendait de plaisir sous son nom qu'elle murmurait entre deux souffles perdus. Sa main libre s'agrippait à ses draps après avoir tâtonné pour le chercher, lui. Elle s'imaginait sa présence auprès d'elle, elle se donnait du plaisir pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre et la prendre pour la faire jouir. Ses yeux sombres se pareraient d'étoiles et sa tendresse couvrirait son corps mais il n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas là parce qu'elle l'avait décidé.

Parfois, elle sentait sa volonté vaciller mais son bébé lui rappelait toute sa détermination à couper le cordon.

Sasuke posa sa tête contre le carrelage de sa douche, l'eau nettoyant sa semence. Son cœur battait la chamade, sous ses yeux embués de plaisir dansaient des mèches roses. C'était intense dès qu'il pensait à elle. Il avait toujours mis sur le compte du contact physique l'ampleur de son désir mais même quand elle n'était pas auprès de lui, c'était fort. Il était désespérément amoureux. Elle ne répondait à aucune de ses lettres.

Peut-être aurait-t-il du rabattre sa fierté et lui parler avec sincérité de ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas le coucher sur le papier, il voulait lui dire en face.

Toutes ses journées à soupirer auprès d'elle dès qu'il avait un moment de calme, toutes ses tentatives pour l'oublier, toute son angoisse en disparaissant de sa vie, il aurait dû tout lui balancer sur une lettre.

Sakura avait brûlé toutes les lettres de Sasuke, elle lisait généralement la première phrase juste parce qu'il lui manquait un peu beaucoup mais ensuite, elle se ravisait de lire la suite parce qu'elle n'appréciait ni son ton hautain ni le contenu de sa lettre. Elle soupirait de tristesse devant sa cheminée l'alimentant avec la tonne de papier qu'il lui envoyait tout en se berçant dans un fauteuil à bascule et tout en engloutissant de la glace au chocolat.

Le bébé commençait à bouger dans son ventre, et il manifestait sa présence de petits coups de pieds. Cela la rassurerait de le sentir vivant. Il dormait le matin, et il se réveillait lors du repas pour faire la fête jusque tard le soir. Elle aimait bien sa grossesse mais l'absence du père de son enfant obscurcissait sa vie présente.

Sasuke avait cuisiné la cinquième Hokage pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Tsunade ne lui lâche que Sakura était assignée à domicile. Pourquoi ? Elle était blessée, malade, avait-t-elle un problème quelconque ? Et il n'était pas au courant ! Sasuke se calma très vite quand la vieille femme lui fit remarquer que sa sollicitude était touchante et cachait certainement de forts sentiments. N'ayant pas de compte à rendre à l'ancêtre, il claqua la porte du bureau. Et il décida qu'il était plus que temps de retrouver Sakura et d'être enfin sincère avec son cœur.

Alors, il pourrait très bien tourner la poignée de sa porte pour le lui prouver…

Et un doux fantôme s'invita sur ses lèvres.

Sakura avait repoussé l'échéance toujours plus loin. Elle devait être sincère avec Sasuke, lui dévoiler que dans quelques mois, il serait père mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Il pouvait le prendre très mal.

Et surtout, elle voulait garder sa fierté intacte ne voulant pas faire le premier pas vers lui. C'était à lui de venir à elle même si elle mettait des obstacles sur sa route. Rien que par amitié, il pouvait taper à sa porte.

Alors, son cœur battit très fort en l'apercevant par le judas…

Et un doux fantôme s'invita sur ses lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke avait enfin pris son courage à bras le corps pour sonner à la porte de Sakura pour lui avouer son amour. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part de Sakura, tout d'abord comme accueil, puis ensuite, comme attitude alors il avait décidé d'improviser. Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre à nu ses sentiments et il espérait que Sakura serait assez conciliante pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il se sentait stressé comme jamais, il avait pourtant affronté des ninjas surpuissants, mais il était désarmé face à son ressenti.

Il entendit le loquet se défaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, serrant plus fortement le bouquet de fleurs favorites de Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit à peine, juste la longueur de la chaîne de sécurité. Sasuke aperçut le regard émeraude de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour Sakura… je peux rentrer ? »

Sakura refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je peux te parler quand même ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- On ne sait pas vu depuis longtemps…Je ne pense pas que rompre signifie que nous ne sommes plus amis. »

Sasuke tripota les lys avant de les offrir à Sakura. La jeune femme en pull informe rose dut ouvrir plus la porte pour s'approprier le bouquet, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour entrer. Il était assez gêné de devoir se déclarer dans ces conditions. Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique comme l'aurait certainement souhaité Sakura, mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix du lieu et du moment pour lui parler seul à seule.

« J'aurais dû venir te voir depuis longtemps…

-Moi aussi, mais…

\- …en fait, je ne savais pas trop comment…

\- …faire, je comprends. »

Ils se sentirent gênés de se répondre ainsi. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux avec une porte au milieu de leur conversation. Sasuke ne voulait pas aborder les points qui fâchent dès le départ alors, il prit d'abord de ses nouvelles.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu étais assignée à domicile, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas autant. C'est juste une sombre histoire de paperasse concernant mon affectation ANBU. Ce sera bientôt réglé.

\- J'en suis content. Cela se passe bien avec ton équipe ?

\- On s'entend bien, il y a un bon esprit. Et toi ?

\- Oh, on a repris nos vieilles habitudes avec Kakashi, mais il faut dire que tu manques à l'équipe. Naruto et moi, on aimerait que tu reviennes.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas partie pour un rien. C'est une décision longuement réfléchie, et je me plais dans ma nouvelle affectation.

\- Tu es parti à cause de moi ? »

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-t-il exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur simplement ?

« Évidemment, c'est en partie à cause de toi, mais c'est surtout parce que je sentais que je vous gênais.

\- Non, pas du tout, Sakura.

\- Je suis à la traîne, je n'arrive pas à vous suivre. Et je pense que vous êtes à présent d'assez grands garçons pour vous en sortir. Je plains Kakashi… »

Le silence s'installa un petit moment. Sasuke triturait le bout de son T-shirt, cherchant comment amener le sujet de manière diplomatique sans pour autant paraître ridicule. C'était vraiment complexe, surtout qu'à présent, il se trouvait véritablement idiot d'avoir autant bafoué Sakura au cours des cinq dernières années. Sakura n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour exposer ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur, contrairement à lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer tellement c'était confus dans sa tête, il ne désirait qu'être son petit ami officiel.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura. En fait, je…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sasuke déglutit parce qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser, et encore moins de reconnaître ses erreurs.

« Je me suis aperçu que je m'étais mal comporté avec toi. J'ai été un véritable salop.

\- Un connard de première et doublé d'un enfoiré. Et si tu tentes de m'apitoyer pour qu'on reparte de plus belle, tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre ailleurs… »

Sasuke fut assez vif pour empêcher Sakura de refermer sa porte en attrapant sa main doucement. Il avait l'impression de l'apprivoiser comme si c'était leur premier rendez-vous amoureux.

« Je suis sincère Sakura, et je ne cherche pas à te tromper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on reparte à zéro… »

Là, il avait été un peu trop direct, et il réussit tant bien que mal à laisser la porte ouverte en la bloquant avec son pied.

«…je veux dire que l'on recommence sur des bases plus saines. Écoute-moi, Sakura… »

Sasuke réussit à éviter le battant de la porte que Sakura repoussait de toutes ses forces vers lui. Elle s'avança fièrement dans le jardin dans sa direction tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas paraître ridicule allongé par terre. Le soleil surplombait Sakura lui conférant une certaine prestance qui éblouit Sasuke.

« Franchement, je ne te croyais pas aussi imbu de ta personne. Tu crois vraiment qu'après cinq ans de fornication, je vais toujours être à tes basques parce que tu es bel homme ! J'ai enfin réussi à t'éloigner de moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre de te satisfaire ! Je me détruis de l'intérieur ! Je n'en peux plus ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Tu te fiches de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne compte plus mes larmes quand tu partais froidement après m'avoir baisé. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher autant à toi mais je n'y peux rien. Merde ! Je t'aime encore ! Et toi, tu t'en fous ! »

Sasuke profita qu'elle soit exposée à l'extérieur pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle tentait de le repousser de petits coups de poings sur son torse sans trop de conviction tout en larmoyant sur son épaule. Il savait très bien qu'il lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de mal. Elle avait sûrement peur de retomber dans leur précédent cycle infernal. Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent parce que Sasuke reconnaissait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Je ne m'en fous pas, j'en ai toujours été conscient… »

Sasuke émit un petit sifflement d'exaspération. Il avait l'impression que, quoi qu'il dise, il aggraverait la situation. Il se sentait impuissant face à toutes ses bêtises qui pourraient lui coûter la femme de sa vie.

« …et je n'ai jamais su comment réagir à ton amour sans condition… »

Aux yeux remplis de fureur de Sakura, c'était une gaffe qu'il fallait rattraper.

« …J'avais beau être la pire des enflures, tu m'acceptais toujours. C'était trop facile, je faisais tout ce que je voulais de toi. Et c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas su reconnaître la valeur de ton amour. J'en suis vraiment désolé, Sakura.

\- J'en ai trop souffert Sasuke, et je préfère qu'on en reste là. »

Sakura tenta de se dégager de lui, mais il resserra sa prise sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Sasuke était déterminé à en faire sa femme officielle, et il ne la laisserait pas filer aussi facilement. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur parce que, normalement, il ne cherchait jamais à la retenir en respectant ses décisions.

« Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup à cause de moi. A partir de maintenant, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est très touchant de te soucier enfin de moi. N'essaie pas de faire semblant de m'aimer, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est… »

C'était dur d'entendre ces paroles de la part de Sakura. Elle avait perdu l'espoir parce qu'il avait sûrement trop tiré sur la corde.

« Sakura, je ne fais pas semblant.

\- Pas autant que je l'aimerais, ne te force pas. »

Sasuke se sentait dans une impasse, il ne savait pas vraiment pas comment lui faire comprendre ce à quoi son cœur aspirait. Heureusement, il s'était préparé à l'éventualité que Sakura ne croit pas en sa sincérité. Il fallait un symbole fort pour la convaincre de la profondeur de son attachement. Alors qu'elle glissait de son emprise, il lui attrapa juste la main pour y glisser un petit objet qu'il ne faisait que triturer depuis le début de leur entrevue. Surprise, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil dans le creux de sa paume et en resta interdite.

Sasuke lui avait très souvent montré cette bague qu'il gardait précieusement pour l'offrir à sa future épouse. Elle avait une valeur affective toute particulière pour Sasuke puisqu'elle avait appartenu à sa défunte mère.

« Elle est à toi, dit Sasuke en appréhendant un rejet. Garde là. Quoi que tu décides, elle t'est destinée. »

Sakura ne cessait d'admirer l'objet dans sa main comme s'il pouvait s'évaporer à chaque instant, n'osant y croire. Sasuke craignait qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment cette façon un peu trop cavalière de demander sa main, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix pour lui prouver sa sincérité. C'était son désir profond même s'il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble.

« Tu es sûr de toi, balbutia Sakura en ouvrant sa main comme pour lui proposer de la reprendre.

\- Absolument, affirma Sasuke. Il est temps que j'arrête de te fuir ainsi que ce que je ressens.… »

Sasuke referma la main de Sakura sur cette promesse qui lui faisait.

« Rentre, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire », lui proposa-t-elle.

Sasuke était à la fois intrigué par ce ton sérieux et à la fois frustré de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à sa demande, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il devait se montrer patient avec Sakura et réfréner ses caprices. Elle semblait nerveuse tout en l'accompagnant vers le salon pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. A son grand étonnement, elle mit une certaine distance entre eux, comme si elle craignait un peu sa réaction. Elle triturait ses mains pour se calmer. Ayant peur de la brusquer, il la laissa se préparer. C'était certainement important.

« Voilà, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi…Je suis assignée à domicile pour des raisons médicales.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas çà…mais… »

Sasuke la regardait impuissant reprendre son souffle puis passer ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

« Le mieux, c'est que je te montre. Tu me promets de rester assis quoi qu'il arrive. »

Docile, Sasuke hocha la tête se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arrêter un ninja du niveau de Sakura pendant des mois. Celle-ci prit son pull par les extrémités pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. L'Uchiha ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se déshabillait, elle était peut-être blessée.

Il resta quelques secondes interdit devant le ventre rebondi de la fleur de cerisier. Sa bouche se décrocha devant l'improbable qu'il mettait du temps à intégrer. Sakura lui fit un timide sourire tout en caressant son bassin prégnant. Kami-sama, elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois !

Un blanc envahissait le cerveau de Sasuke devant cette nouvelle. Il ne réagissait pas encore, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire face à ce fœtus. Il n'avait pas couché avec Sakura depuis des lustres, et il ne savait rien de sa vie amoureuse actuelle. Et là, elle portait un enfant. C'était si soudain, et cela ébranlait sa conviction intime qu'elle l'attendrait toujours. Malgré lui, son visage devint pâle et il se sentit très mal.

Il avait sous les yeux la raison du rejet de Sakura contre lui-même. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il le méritait amplement après lui avoir fait autant de mal. Et il comprenait la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé pendant toutes ses années, c'était un juste retour des choses.

« Sasuke, çà va ?

\- Je t'ennuie, je vais partir… »

Sasuke se releva rapidement, ses jambes faillirent le lâcher tellement il était émotionné. Il tentait de ne rien en montrer mais elle avait toujours su lire en lui. Sakura se plaça sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de partir. Sasuke se recula un peu pour ne pas toucher son ventre proéminent. Les yeux au sol, il avait peur de la vérité.

« Je croyais que tu serais plus virulent, je pensais que tu m'en voudrais.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, tu as le droit d'être heureuse avec l'homme qui te plaît, je m'en vais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sasuke ! »

L'Uchiha se fit retourner contre le mur du couloir par la force de Sakura. Son regard perdu croisa celui beaucoup plus déterminé de Sakura. Il reprit contenance ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse émotionnelle. C'était étrange de sentir d'aussi près Sakura enceinte. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, il en était troublé. Son murmure lui provoqua des frissons.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi dans mon cœur.

\- C'est…

\- C'est ton enfant que je porte. »

Sasuke se sentit étrange, sa poitrine s'enflamma alors qu'il flanchait sur ses appuis. Leur bébé, là, tout près de sa main, qu'il posa tendrement sur le ventre de son aimée. Il était ému devant un tel miracle. Sakura tentait de se justifier, lui racontant que c'était un accident, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il la serra juste contre lui, profitant de sa présence alors qu'il réalisait que, très bientôt, il serait père.

Autour de la maison de Sakura, les chats de Nekobaa sifflèrent de colère en effectuant leur ronde.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura regardait tranquillement une vieille série avec Sasuke dans le canapé du salon. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qu'il passait à la télévision contrairement à Sasuke. Elle préférait se lover dans ses bras accueillants et réfléchir au tournant que prenait sa vie.

Ils étaient enfin un couple, et ils attendaient un bébé.

Elle était un peu surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke avait emménagé chez elle dès le lendemain squattant sa chambre comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Elle eut du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il vivait à présent avec elle mais surtout qu'il l'aimait plus qu'auparavant.

Sasuke n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers elle, il restait quelque peu distant en dehors de leurs moments d'intimité mais il ne la repoussait plus quand elle venait lui réclamer un peu d'attention. Elle ne se sentait pas plus aimé qu'auparavant, c'était juste que maintenant leurs sentiments avaient été dévoilés, ils ne se cachaient plus leur affection.

Elle avait cru un moment que si Sasuke se mettait à ressentir quelque chose pour elle de plus profond que l'amitié, il s'en retrouverait changé mais, en fait, il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Quand il était venu la voir pour réclamer sa main, il avait paru différent mais c'était juste parce que son visage était plus marqué par l'émotion et qu'il était plus angoissé que d'habitude.

La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas encore répondu à sa demande accrochant sa bague autour de son cou avec une chaîne, elle s'apercevait bien que ce manque de réponse claire déstabilisait un peu son homme. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer leur rapprochement, elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait proposé le mariage dans une impasse amoureuse. Cela avait été le seul moyen pour lui montrer sa sincérité, il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour retenir une autre femme qu'elle. Il n'accordait sa main sans aucune facilité, c'était une décision réfléchie mais c'était aussi un acte désespéré. Et elle avait besoin de temps, vivre avec lui, pour savoir ce que c'était d'être sa dame. Pour l'instant, elle ressentait une certaine désillusion. Elle appréciait Sasuke, là n'était pas la question. A force d'imaginer ce que pourrait être leur vie ensemble, elle l'avait un peu idéalisée. Elle s'était imaginé qu'ils sortiraient en amoureux, des baisers tendres plus souvent, une affection plus voyante sur le visage de son aimé, ce genre de choses…

Elle observa Sasuke à la dérobée, même devant un épisode qui lui plaisait, il laissait presque rien transparaître. Elle le connaissait juste assez pour deviner son intérêt.

La main de Sasuke vint caresser ses cheveux l'apaisant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue chassant une mèche de devant ses yeux.

« C'est juste que c'est étrange que tu sois là au quotidien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais plus que tout…

\- Oui, mais…J'aurais cru…Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi auparavant alors que c'était le cas. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, tu es juste là avec moi plus souvent. »

Le regard de Sasuke changea alors qu'il éteignait le poste.

« Dis-moi ce qui te fais envie, là maintenant ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te ferait plaisir, je ne saurais pas. Je pourrais deviner parfois mais je n'y arriverais pas toujours.

\- On pourrait…on pourrait aller voir le coucher de soleil en haut du mont des Hokage.

\- Avec ton ventre, tu es sûre de pouvoir grimper ?

\- Tu es tout à fait capable de me porter, prouve-moi ton amour ! »

Sasuke eut juste un rictus amusé avant de se lever tout en la prenant contre lui, elle lui sourit en retour alors qu'il la déposait sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il composa rapidement un panier repas avec ce qu'il trouvait dans le frigidaire avant de lui confier et de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Sakura était particulièrement fière de se pavaner en compagnie de Sasuke détruisant ainsi les rêves de nombreuses femmes concernant le mariage avec le dernier descendant des Uchiha. Et depuis que Sasuke était au courant de sa paternité future, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour faire circuler la nouvelle du renouveau du clan avec son bébé. D'ailleurs, ils avaient discuté du prénom de l'enfant en long et en large ne se mettant pas facilement d'accord pour celui d'un garçon. Sakura avait concédé facilement au futur père d'appeler le bébé Mikoto comme sa grand-mère défunte si c'était une fille mais pour un garçon, ils en étaient toujours à des pour parlers interminables. Très traditionnaliste, Sasuke le nommerait Ichigo mais Sakura préférait Kaneo. Et la date de l'accouchement approchait à grands pas, il était peut-être temps de trouver un compromis.

La pente était rude pour arriver jusqu'au sommet du mont des Hokage mais Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas malgré le poids qu'elle représentait en étant prégnante. Elle abreuvait son homme du dernier cours d'accouchement auquel il n'avait pas participé, étant en mission, elle lui donna des nouvelles des autres couples et elle lui annonça fièrement la naissance d'une petite fille la semaine dernière. Elle lui rappela que leur enfant naîtrait dans environ trois semaines ce qui leur laissait peu de temps pour lui choisir un prénom masculin. Malgré l'effort, Sasuke commença à la titiller à ce propos, et ils en finirent par se disputer joyeusement autour de ce problème irrésolu. Le jeune homme proposa finalement de faire de Naruto le parrain de leur bébé, et ainsi il opterait pour un prénom à leur place. La fleur de cerisier répliqua qu'elle ne laisserait pas un choix aussi important entre les mains de son meilleur ami mais qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'il soit son responsable en cas de malheur.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline. Sasuke s'éloigna des autres couples et familles venus profiter du spectacle pour les emmener dans un coin beaucoup plus tranquille où l'herbe poussait en friche libre. Sakura sortit une nappe blanche qu'elle déposa dans un geste aérien qu'ils maintinrent à terre grâce à leur panier. Sasuke entraîna sa compagne à ses côtés sur le linge opalin dans un sourire. Ils respirèrent profondément l'air frais s'abreuvant des herbes hautes qui crissaient sous le vent alors que la fraicheur de cette fin de printemps les enveloppait. C'était bientôt les premiers jours d'été, et ils profitaient de la chaleur de ses journées ensoleillées. Le soleil commençait à virer à l'orangé à peine au-dessus de la limite de l'horizon.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'extasiait de la nature autour de leur entité nouvelle, ils seraient bientôt trois et c'en était réjouissant. Sakura appréhendait moins sa maternité maintenant que Sasuke serait là pour assurer son rôle de père, c'était rassurant. Elle se sentait plus tranquille et plus à l'aise avec la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Quand elle frissonna, Sasuke la couvrit d'une laine qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener tout en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il l'avait chatouillé ce qui l'a fit plisser son nez. Elle l'embrassa en retour, et ils se retrouvèrent à se bécoter amoureusement. Une main pâle passa sur son ventre, un petit coup de pied fœtal répondit à la pression les faisant sourire tous les deux.

« Je crois qu'il a faim…

\- Tu me détournes de mes besoins vitaux rien qu'avec tes lèvres. C'est mauvais, tout çà.

\- Je vais tenter de me rattraper. »

Sasuke farfouilla dans leurs affaires pour envoyer deux tomates à Sakura qui s'était relevée. Pendant qu'elle croquait son fruit, le jeune homme s'évertua à faire des tartines avec tout ce qu'il avait osé amener. Sakura eut donc droit à un sandwich salade, jambon-moutarde, fromage avec une couche de tartare d'aubergine. Original. Elle savait que parfois Sasuke avait des goûts étranges mais particulièrement plaisants. Ils mangèrent en discutant des dernières nouvelles de leur village. Sakura se faisait un peu de soucis parce que Tsunade et Shizune étaient parties quelques jours à une réunion internationale, elle avait un peu peur d'accoucher avant qu'elle ne revienne mais Sasuke la rassura en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas encore à terme. Elle posa un instant sa tête sur son épaule alors que le rougeoiement de l'astre solaire éclairait sa peau de pêche. Ce fut un petit instant de répit avant qu'elle ne s'enfile tout le reste de la tarte aux pommes avec supplément chantilly sous le regard bienveillant de Sasuke qui s'étonnait toujours de son appétit monstrueux. Elle lui sourit après avoir englouti deux bonnes parts, heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser la débarrassant du reste de crème blanche qui ornait ses lèvres. Elle avait bien vu son regard avec cette pointe de rouge dans ses ténèbres, elle le sentait émoustillé par elle, c'était dingue à quel point sa grossesse pouvait être aphrodisiaque.

Sasuke enserra son visage de ses mains qui se déplacèrent agréablement sur ses épaules en une caresse stimulante de ses envies de femme enceinte. Une chaleur bien connue envahissait son corps alors qu'elle vibrait de ses seules mains sur sa peau et de ses yeux allumés.

« Fais-moi l'amour…

\- C'était tout à fait mon intention. Tu aimes me donner des ordres ?

\- Pas cette fois-ci. »

Il fondit sur sa bouche en l'allongeant avec délicatesse par la même occasion. Il la surplombait avec un sourire tendre redessinant vaguement ses formes par-dessus ses vêtements s'attardant sur son ventre avec vénération. Elle aimait bien le voir aussi attendri par leur futur enfant mais surtout désireux de sa personne.

Il déposa un baiser sur le rebondi tout en immisçant ses mains sur ses cuisses la faisant frissonner de désir. Sa tête s'attarda sur le côté alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche alors qu'il flattait son intimité déjà mouillée d'excitation. Elle se laissait faire à ses caresses se cambrant quand elles devenaient plus appuyées sur son clitoris à travers sa culotte. La main froide passa en dessous du tissu qui la protégeait lui arrachant un frisson puis un cri étouffé quand il pénétra son vagin d'un doigt puis d'un autre. En même temps, il s'amusait à titiller son tissu érectile de son pouce la faisant haleter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vulnérable pour lui. Une main s'attardait sur ses seins tandis que l'autre l'irradiait de plaisir. Tellement plus fort qu'elle en perdait la tête en se tordant de sensations. Son bas-ventre devenait un nid de ravissement qui l'emportait de plus en plus en conquérant tout son bassin, puis son torse libérant son cerveau. Les yeux vers l'orangé du ciel, elle gémissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de chaleur et de satisfaction l'emporte en un orgasme libérateur.

Elle ferma les yeux déglutissant pour reprendre son souffle, et quand elle les ouvrit, elle fut contente de rencontrer un visage masculin très satisfait de ses effets. Elle en sourit ravie.

Elle releva un genou pour masser la bosse qui déformait son pantalon alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Il s'en mordit les lèvres attendant qu'elle soit plus entreprenante.

Sakura le fit basculer à terre d'une main impérieuse avant de le chevaucher plongeant ses yeux dans l'onyx éclatant de luxure. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise blanche s'amusant avec la trainée de poil sombre juste au-dessus de la ceinture avant de déloger un à un chaque bouton pour profiter de ce torse superbe. Dans sa manœuvre sensuelle, elle échauffait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Et par des petits mouvements de hanches, elle entretenait l'érection de son homme tout en allumant son désir.

Sasuke avait juste la bouche entrouverte ce qui lui donna envie de se pencher sur lui mais elle eut beaucoup de mal à atteindre ses lèvres à cause de son ventre proéminent. Amusé, il se releva pour lui offrir ce baiser qu'elle attendait alors qu'elle faisait sauter le dernier bouton d'un geste sec.

Les mains de Sasuke s'aventurèrent sous ses vêtements remontant fébrilement jusqu'à son soutien gorge qui ne tarda pas à être défait, et les deux coquines purent tâter la peau si douce de ses mamelons gonflés de lait. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de soupeser et masser la chair délicate avant d'en agacer le téton sensible excitant encore plus Sakura sous cette sensation plaisante. Son bassin roula de manière plus appuyée sur celui de Sasuke dans un réflexe. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand son corps s'arqua sous un pincement plus prononcé. Elle ramena ses mains vers elle tout en caressant son torse avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Elle le déculotta sans attendre un instant ce qui lui amena un rictus moqueur devant cet empressement. Elle glissa sur ses jambes pour se porter à la hauteur de son sexe bandé pour en embrasser le gland puis pour le titiller de la langue. Son goût sur son palais était délicieux alors qu'elle l'enfournait sur presque toute sa longueur. Elle prenait autant son pied à le sucer avec lenteur qu'à l'entendre la supplier d'aller plus vite. Elle lâcha sa virilité dans un bruit mouillé puis l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Sakura se débarrassa de sa culotte en l'envoyant voler au-dessus d'eux, spectacle qui intéressa particulièrement Sasuke, avant de rapprocher ses hanches des siennes. Elle se pénétra de sa verge palpitant se délectant de cette hampe dure dans son vagin impatient. Son amant glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches pour s'y accrocher tout en se relevant pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'ils amorçaient le baiser, elle releva ses hanches pour les rabaisser aussitôt faisant grogner Sasuke de plaisir alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres devant autant de bien être sexuel. Elle se cramponna à ses épaules avant d'entamer un pas lent et sensuel les faisant gémir de volupté alors que leurs hanches roulaient à la rencontre l'une de l'autre berçant leurs désirs dans une étreinte chaude et pantelante. Elle appréciait la friction de leurs sexes procurant autant de satisfaction dans leurs corps faisant monter le brasier de leurs attentes tout en délicatesse et en lenteur.

Dans ce décor rougeoyant sous les derniers rayons bienheureux du soleil, ils firent l'amour comme jamais, prévenants envers leur enfant à venir, ils s'écoutaient l'un l'autre pour faire amorcer l'orgasme tout en douceur, la tendresse dans leurs yeux, la sensualité à fleur de peau et la luxure au creux de leurs reins. En pleine nature, leurs gémissements d'extase s'évanouissaient dans le vent après avoir vécu une belle sonorité au creux de l'oreille de leur amant. C'était du bonheur à l'état pur.

Croisant les yeux ténébreux et étincelants de Sasuke alors qu'ils jouissaient ensemble de leur étreinte, elle sut que quoi que lui réserve l'avenir, elle lui accorderait sa main. C'était une évidence tellement l'amour transparaissait de ses gestes en cette soirée.

Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, et là, contre son torse et heureuse, elle savait que cette affection particulière durerait toute sa vie tout comme la fidélité des sentiments de son futur mari.

Un chat noir se faufila dans le champ le traversant de part en part allant faire son rapport à la vieille Nekobaa qui veillait sur le couple.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke dormait du sommeil du juste en cette nuit étoilée quand un cauchemar s'infiltra sournoisement dans ses rêves mais il ne se souvint que du regard désespéré de Sakura quand il fut réveillé par de violentes secousses. Il reprit difficilement ses esprits, son corps tendu par ses précédentes visions qui se dissipaient peu à peu dans un brouillard flou, et il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux de Sakura avec une lueur d'inquiétude mal dissimulée. Il se redressa en la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer ainsi que pour calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il sentit Sakura reprendre une forte inspiration avant de parler avec une voix angoissée.

« J'ai des contractions, je crois que c'est le moment. »

Tout le corps du futur père se tendit alors que Sakura resserrait son étreinte. C'était pour cette nuit, vraiment. Son premier enfant allait naître.

« Mais on n'est pas au terme.

\- C'est le bébé qui choisis, il faut que tu m'amènes à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, il y a le sac avec mes affaires dans l'armoire et je…

\- Sakura, respire, calme-toi. Cà va bien se passer, je suis là. »

Sasuke apprécia de voir toute la confiance que sa femme plaçait en lui ainsi que son soulagement. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer d'où elle avait tiré la force d'affronter sa grossesse toute seule, et il aurait toujours regretté de la laisser seule face à l'accouchement. Il se leva pour faire les préparatifs nécessaires tandis que Sakura cherchait une laine dans son armoire à s'enfiler par-dessus son pijama. Il réunit le sac ainsi que les papiers pour l'admission à l'hôpital avec une fébrilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il avait fait bonne figure devant Sakura pour la rassurer mais il n'était lui non plus pas vraiment préparé à la naissance de leur enfant. C'était étrange de se dire que dans quelques heures, il aurait dans ses bras son héritier, un petit être fragile qui découvrirait le monde en dehors du ventre de sa mère.

Il apporta tout dans l'entrée puis il revint dans la chambre avec une certaine hâte pour s'habiller rapidement. Sakura restait immobile sur leur lit en se tenant le ventre. Il la sentait apeurée surtout que Tsunade qui suivait sa grossesse n'était toujours pas revenue au village ainsi que Shizune. Elle ne savait pas sur quelle sage-femme elle tomberait. Et Sasuke comprenait son inquiétude, les accouchements ne se passaient pas toujours de la meilleure des façons même dans un village au médical très développé.

« Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas…Tu es forte, ce sera un beau petit Uchiha.

\- On n'est même pas marié, tu te rends compte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis, nous le serons sûrement un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons là pour notre bébé. D'accord ? »

Sakura acquiesça tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« J'ai perdu les eaux, dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît, je me sentirais mieux à l'hôpital. »

Avec empressement, Sasuke enfila son pantalon avant de hisser le sac sur ses épaules. Il se pencha vers Sakura pour la prendre dans ses bras et ainsi la porter. Elle était tremblante contre lui.

Il sortit de la maison en trombe cherchant à rejoindre l'hôpital par le plus court chemin tout en prenant soin de sa compagne. Il ne fit pas attention aux chats qu'il dérangea sur son passage. Ils crachèrent avant de fuir au loin.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle vivait même s'il avait discuté avec Tsunade de ce que peut ressentir une femme à l'approche de la naissance mais il s'imaginait que c'était comme avant un combat difficile dont l'enjeu était énorme, un peu comme son affrontement avec son frère aîné, alors il lui parlait pour la rendre confiante.

Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux à se presser au fin fond de l'obscurité de la nuit pour cet enfant à naître. Le ciel était pur, leurs respirations hachées par la peur au fond de leurs tripes, et la chaleur de sa bien aimée réconfortante.

Sasuke ne courrait pas mais il sentait le rythme de ses pas s'accélérer en même temps que son cœur. Il se sentait étrange devant la situation tant attendue, il aurait aimé en profiter un peu plus. Il méritait de ne pas avoir été, dès le début, au courant pour la conception de son enfant mais Sakura aurait eu tout à fait le droit d'être plus choyée par lui.

L'hôpital n'était pas très éloigné de chez eux, et Sasuke se présenta rapidement à l'accueil où des infirmières lui indiquèrent une chambre où déposer sa femme. Il lui enleva son manteau avec précaution tout en l'installant sur le lit de travail tandis que des infirmières s'activèrent autour d'eux. La sage-femme ne tarda pas à se présenter dans la chambre entièrement équipée des pieds à la tête avec masque en prime.

« Tsunade-sama n'étant pas là pour procéder elle-même à l'accouchement, je suis en charge de vous. Monsieur Uchiha, voulez-vous bien sortir ? »

Sasuke eut un regard alors non équivoque quant à son intention de laisser Sakura seule avec des inconnus. Il avait envie d'assister à la naissance, et elles n'avaient aucun moyen de le faire céder.

« Je savais que vous étiez une tête de mule, tentez de ne pas vous évanouir ! Et allez vous habiller comme il se doit ! »

Les infirmières l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à un vestiaire pour homme en lui expliquant qu'il devait passer une tenue réglementaire pour accéder à la salle d'accouchement où l'on transportait Sakura. On lui ordonna de mettre des sur-chaussures, un masque et une coiffe avant de prendre la sortie vers les blocs.

Sasuke se sentait nerveux d'être ainsi séparé de Sakura, il trouva le temps long dans ce vestiaire à se préparer. Tout en enlevant ses affaires, il pensait sans cesse à la fleur de cerisier ainsi qu'à leur bébé. Il était surexcité à l'idée d'être père ce soir mais surtout très inquiet. On lui avait plusieurs fois répété qu'il se sentirait impuissant lors de l'accouchement et qu'il ne pourrait qu'encourager Sakura sans pouvoir tenter rien de plus. Il trouvait injuste de n'être qu'un soutien dans ce moment crucial mais il ferait de son mieux pour qu'elle soit au mieux. Ses gestes n'étaient pas du tout assurés le faisant sourire malgré lui, son corps trahissait ses émotions alors qu'il avait vécu des moments aussi importants que celui-ci. Non, ils n'étaient pas aussi importants, ce soir, son clan allait renaître. Il allait être père d'un enfant de Sakura.

Timidement, il s'avança dans un couloir où une infirmière l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au bloc.

« Votre femme commence le travail, çà risque de durer plusieurs heures surtout que c'est son premier.

\- La préparatrice à l'accouchement nous en a avertis.

\- Il y aura du sang.

\- J'en ai l'habitude, je l'ai déjà vu blessée. »

Sasuke était sec dans ses réponses, il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on se soucie de lui. Il allait très bien, il n'était pas en train de mettre au monde contrairement à Sakura, c'était d'elle dont il fallait s'occuper.

Il arriva dans la salle où Sakura avait été installé, un drap recouvrait ses jambes ce qui le dérangea ne pouvant rien voir alors que la sage-femme aidait sa compagne à trouver son souffle.

Sasuke s'avança silencieusement auprès de Sakura pour lui tenir la main. Elle serra fortement pour se cramponner à lui. Fasciné, il voyait sur son visage toute sa détermination et sa douleur.

Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait à mettre au monde leur enfant, il serrait sa main, lui épongeait le visage et lui murmurait des mots doux d'amour et d'encouragement. Il laissait transparaître qu'il était honoré et ému d'être à ses côtés pour lui prouver que son affection n'était pas fictive. Il essayait de faire des efforts envers elle mais il avait beaucoup de mal à lutter contre sa nature d'homme froid, il espérait juste être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

La voir ainsi se battre pour mettre au monde leur enfant le transportait de joie. Comment avait-t-il pu croire qu'elle était faible alors qu'elle se démenait pour donner la vie ?

Il était touché par son visage crispé, seule une femme vivait ce genre d'épreuve, et il en était un peu envieux tout en le redoutant. Et lui, il ne pouvait qu'assister à cette lutte pour la vie alors que les sentiments se bousculaient en lui.

Il s'engourdissait à son chevet mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Et il sursauta quand la sage-femme annonça que la tête du bébé était bien engagée. Encore un peu d'efforts, et il naîtrait.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus vite se préparant à voir son enfant pour la première fois. Il se tourna vers Sakura pour l'encourager mais un doute le prit en la voyant si pâle.

« Sakura, çà va ? »

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux tout en reprenant son souffle mais elle ne lui répondit pas comme dans un état second. Elle se remit à pousser avec plus d'ardeur après s'être reprise comme dotée d'un nouvel élan.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver impuissant face à l'inconnu. Et ce fut un juron de la part de la sage-femme qui le sortit brutalement de la contemplation de sa femme.

« Allez chercher l'obstétricien ! Et ramenez-moi une perfusion de sang. »

Une infirmière s'enfuit en courant alors que Sasuke interrogeait la soignante.

« Elle perds beaucoup trop de sang, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Poussez plus, madame, il faut dégager le bébé. »

Sasuke serra plus la main de Sakura pour lui donner du courage alors qu'elle criait de ses efforts. Il sentait avec effroi la peau de Sakura refroidir. Inquiet, il en avertit la sage-femme qui passait du chakra à la future maman mais elle l'ignora toute attentive à sa tâche. Il eut l'impression qu'un temps infini passa avant que le docteur revienne avec une poche de sang que les infirmières se dépêchèrent de placer sur Sakura. Le nouveau venu se positionna à la place de la sage-femme examinant Sakura, il semblait pensif quelques instants comme s'il prenait une décision capitale.

« Madame, il faut accélérer votre accouchement pour le bébé. D'accord ? »

Sakura hocha la tête tout en gémissant de douleur.

« Vous perdez beaucoup trop de sang mais on peut encore sauver votre bébé alors, allez-y, de toutes vos forces. »

Sasuke sentit sa respiration se couper brièvement alors qu'il pâlissait. C'était très rapide, tout avait changé en peu de temps. Sakura avait une hémorragie mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre alors qu'il avait du mal à faire face à la situation. Il tremblait près d'elle parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes aptitudes qu'elle, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas perdre un être cher à nouveau.

Il vit dans un état second Sakura se relever dans un ultime effort, surprenant le corps médical. Elle lâcha sa main pour venir tenter de contenir son hémorragie grâce à ses dons de Med-In mais elle abandonna rapidement pour passer ses deux mains entre ses jambes. Il la vit inspirer dans une grimace, puis elle força un peu plus fortement dans un cri un peu plus puissant.

Et ce fut là qu'il entendit pour la première fois son bébé s'époumoner avec force.

Sasuke en fut étonné mais il perdit totalement son sang-froid quand Sakura s'affaissa d'un coup sur le lit en serrant contre elle leur enfant. Il se pencha vers elle éprouvant un certain malaise devant la quantité de sang qui s'échappait d'elle. Il lui prit les épaules pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sakura exprimait tellement de soulagement et de bonheur qu'il en fut ébloui un instant. Elle fit un dernier effort pour sourire.

« Prends-en soin… »

Une larme tomba sur le visage de Sakura alors que Sasuke, au bord de l'évanouissement émotionnel, récupérait son dernier souffle du bout de ses lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

Choqué, Sasuke attendait, son fils dans les bras, dans le couloir de la mort.  
Depuis longtemps, les larmes s'étaient taries, il n'en avait plus que les marques sur ses joues. Il était partagé entre le chagrin d'avoir perdu Sakura et le bonheur de tenir Kaneo contre lui. Son fils dormait, apaisé, dans un calme olympien alors que c'était le branle-bas de combat dans le cœur de Sasuke.

Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait compris en secouant le corps sans vie de Sakura qu'elle ne s'éveillerait plus jamais, et ce fut pire quand on avait tenté de lui prendre son fils pour des examens. Il avait fallut attendre qu'Ino arrive pour que son enfant puisse être examiné par ses bons soins sous l'œil paternel et attentif. La Yamanaka avait été très professionnelle même si ses yeux océans se troublaient de tristesse, elle était la meilleure amie de Sakura et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accouchement.

Kaneo était en pleine forme pour un bébé né dans ces conditions, Ino lui fit remarquer que c'était certainement grâce à sa mère qui s'était démenée avec le reste de ses forces.

La poitrine de l'enfant se soulevait à peine, preuve qu'il était vivant, et c'était un vrai miracle d'après les médecins. Kaneo n'avait pas encore de cheveux, ses yeux avaient le bleu profond des bébés, il pesait deux kilos huit, il faisait dans les 48 cm. Il était à peine un peu petit mais il était là un peu en avance.

Sasuke s'imaginait la réaction de Sakura, elle aurait été tellement heureuse, elle aurait été éclatante de joie, elle avait tellement attendu ce moment mais, là, présentement, son corps reposait dans la morgue en pleine préparation pour la placer en chambre funéraire. Il avait peur d'être confronté à elle, raide, sans aucune couleur alors que leur enfant, dans ses bras, vivait.

Il grimaçât de souffrance, il ne pouvait tourner son chagrin en colère ou en ressentiment contre quelqu'un à part lui-même, la vie lui avait arraché encore une personne chère, et c'était insupportable.

Le bras de Naruto posé sur ses épaules ne lui apportait aucun réconfort même si Sasuke savait qu'il partageait sa peine. C'était un soutien mais il restait dans ses pensées essayant d'affronter la réalité. Sa Sakura ne serait plus là.

Pour une fois, son meilleur ami ne parlait pas communiant avec lui dans le silence. C'était assez reposant après le désordre de l'accouchement, les infirmières s'étaient démenées pour la ramener à la vie mais rien n'y avait fait, on ne ressort pas d'une hémorragie pareille.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois dans un sanglot étouffé, Naruto le prit plus contre lui.

Plus jamais, elle ne lui sourirait, c'était ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Ils ne partageraient plus de repas ensemble, ils ne se disputeraient plus gentiment, les rires étaient perdus. Il ne la retrouverait plus en petite tenue en revenant de mission même si elle avait froid dans pareil accoutrement. Et surtout, il ne se réveillerait plus dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. C'était perdu, et çà lui arrachait le cœur.

Quand on les appela pour identifier le corps, les jambes de Sasuke faillirent le trahir.

Ses sentiments en vrac, il alla la contempler une dernière fois.

Après avoir passé la porte du service mortuaire, on l'amena directement près du corps inanimé de sa femme. Le travail des embaumeurs était extraordinaire tellement on oubliait qu'elle était morte. Elle avait de la couleur aux joues, un maquillage léger rehaussait les traits de son visage, elle portait sa robe préférée, et son rouge lui rappelait malheureusement le sang qui s'était échappée d'elle.

Sasuke avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit habillée ainsi, c'était peut-être une erreur. Bien sûr, des souvenirs heureux étaient rattachés à ce vêtement mais, en ce moment même, il le trouvait morbide. Il s'attarda donc longuement sur son visage, et il y resta très longtemps jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne tire sur sa manche.

« Tu te fais du mal, il faut la laisser partir maintenant. »

Le regard vacillant, Sasuke croisa celui de son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici avec Kaneo…et il faut mettre au frais le corps de Sakura pour ne pas que ses traits se détériorent. Elle t'en voudrait de ternir sa beauté.

La mort, c'est horrible, je…Elle va me manquer terriblement. »

Sasuke passa sa main sur la peau gelée de Sakura dans un dernier toucher qui le terrifia. Elle n'était plus là.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall où un soignant les attendait pour leur parler de la veillée mortuaire.

Naruto s'excusa auprès de son ami, étant le seul Hokage de disponible dans le village, il se devait de veiller sur sa sécurité. Les parents de Sakura n'étaient pas présents en ce moment non plus, la plupart de leurs amis étaient en mission, et Ino avait réussi à l'informer entre deux patients qu'elle était de garde.

Sasuke était devant un choix difficile, soit il passait le reste de la nuit à veiller sur sa femme décédé, soit il s'occupait de son fils nouveau-né. Il n'avait confiance en personne d'étranger pour garder Kaneo, et il était impensable de stagner dans la chambre mortuaire avec un bébé, il y faisait beaucoup trop froid.

Bien que cette décision lui coûte, il préféra être là pour son fils. Kaneo n'avait plus de mère mais, en tant que père, il se devait d'être encore plus présent. Et la nouvelle d'un petit Uchiha ne saurait tarder à être relayé un peu partout aux quatre coins du pays, il fallait veiller sur lui nuit et jour.

Naruto le raccompagna jusque chez lui en lui précisant qu'il effectuerait la cérémonie de l'enterrement lui-même.

Sasuke rentra dans son appartement qu'il trouva vide et terne. Il fut prit d'un soudain regain de tristesse qui faillit le submerger. Il tint bon se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il déposa avec tendresse Kaneo au centre des draps pour partir chercher son berceau dans la pièce à côté. Il se dépêcha de revenir ayant peur de le laisser seul trop longtemps.

C'est en sentant un léger courant d'air dans le couloir qu'il se hâta près de Kaneo.

Un énorme chat roux se tenait tout près du bébé, il se hérissa devant la présence de Sasuke avant de s'enfuir de manière leste tout en sifflant de colère.

Sasuke le poursuivit jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la fermer à double tour en râlant contre la bande de matous qui avait élue domicile près de chez lui. En s'énervant intérieurement contre les félins qui hurlaient à minuit, il se retourna vers son enfant.

Un rayon de lune éclairait une petite boule de poils sombres qui s'était recroquevillée contre Kaneo.

Sasuke se rapprocha avec précaution pour poser un doigt sur le chaton aussi frêle que son fils, le petit félin devait à peine savoir marcher et sauter, il n'avait certainement que deux mois. Et il ronronnait contre son compatriote humain. C'était assez attendrissant.

Sasuke se gratta la joue en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du chaton. Maintenant qu'il était pollué par une odeur humaine, et loin de son cocon familial, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération devant le nouveau compagnon forcé de la famille.

Fatigué de cette nuit riche en émotion, il sépara les deux petits êtres. Kaneo retourna dans son lit tandis que le petit chat fut installé sur le coussin de Sakura.

Le reste de la nuit fut longue, Sasuke ne trouvait pas le sommeil ne cessant pas de penser à Sakura. Ne luttant plus contre sa peine, il se laissait aller à ses émotions ressassant sans cesse leurs derniers mois de bonheur. Les regrets tournoyèrent dans sa tête le mettant mal à l'aise. Il se sentait très mal, à présent seul face à lui-même.

Kaneo ne le sortit de sa torpeur qu'une fois en pleurant, Sasuke avait galéré un petit moment avec les biberons jusqu'à réussir à nourrir son fils convenablement. Cela aurait été plus simple avec l'allaitement, et cette seule pensée le renfrogna encore plus.

Sasuke accueillit le matin comme une bénédiction même s'il fut irrité par le chaton qui vint réclamer son attention en lui léchant le visage tout en ronronnant. Le félin avait d'incroyables yeux bleus presque humains avec une innocence très touchante. L'Uchiha attrapa le petit animal pour l'examiner, il, enfin, elle était toute noire des pattes jusqu'au bout des oreilles mais surtout elle ne s'arrêtait pas de ronronner puis de miauler. Il se décida rapidement pour un prénom :

« Bon, Yue ! Je vais te donner à manger mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me causer du souci sinon, je te vire d'ici ! »

On aurait dit qu'Yue souriait, elle balança une de ses pattes douces vers lui de manière maladroite. Il reposa ce chat trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Ignorant ses miaulements de protestations, Sasuke se pencha sur son fils qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front ce qui fit plisser son visage. Kaneo était tellement beau, Sasuke passa une de ses mains sur celle plus petite de son fils, étonné par cette différence. Il réajusta la couverture avant d'aller chercher une petite coupelle avec du lait, il se prit de quoi déjeuner avant de remonter dans la chambre.

Yue était sonné par terre parce qu'elle avait tenté de se réceptionner sur le plancher. Elle secouait sa tête alors que ses pattes glissaient sur le parquet. Il lui présenta sa nourriture ce qui lui remit assez bien les idées en place.

Sasuke mangea tranquillement jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur Kaneo mais surtout sur Yue, bien décidée à faire des bêtises dans les chaussons de Sakura ce qu'il ne permit pas.

« Toi, on ne va pas s'entendre si tu touches à ses affaires. »

Sa voix s'étrangla en pensant de nouveau à la mère de son enfant, seule dans sa chambre mortuaire. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir veillée, c'était important d'aider les morts à partir mais il ne s'était pas senti de l'affronter seul. Il y aurait perdu la tête. De plus, il n'aurait pu laisser Kaneo sans une présence parentale lors de son premier jour de vie.

Il se lava, et se changea sans réel enthousiasme. Il ne supportait pas de se séparer de Kaneo mais il le fallait bien.

Normalement, le sceau de sécurité de Sakura les protégeait de tout intrus non autorisé. Evidemment, cela n'empêchait pas les chats de venir troubler sa tranquilité. Et comment Yue s'était-t-elle débrouillée pour le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes ?

Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la question car la sonnerie de son appartement résonna.

Il prit le chaton dans ses bras pour aller ouvrir à un Naruto catastrophé et il se prit cette nouvelle sans avertissement d'aucune sorte :

« Le corps de Sakura a disparu dans la nuit ! J'ai réussi à choper un Inuzuka sur le coup, faut qu'on y aille. Rattraper l'ordure qui s'en prend à ses techniques de Med-In, dépêche-toi ! »

Un peu sonné, Sasuke mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce que Naruto lui demandait et ce que ce kidnapping impliquait. Evidemment, les techniques célèbres d'Haruno Sakura étaient très prisées de tout Med-In et aucun d'entre eux n'hésiterait à massacrer son corps pour les obtenir. Ceci ne l'empêcha de répliquer devant l'horreur de la situation.

« Et, oh ! Tu as pensé à Kaneo !

Non, pas vraiment.

J'arrive, je prends mon fils avec nous. Tiens, c'est Yue.

Oh, comme t'es mignon !

C'est une femelle, Naruto, et il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier. Mets-là dans un coin où elle ne fera pas de bêtises. »

Sasuke disparut à l'étage pour prendre Kaneo dans ses bras. Evidemment, celui-ci se réveilla pour se mettre à pleurer. Et vu l'odeur de sa couche, il fallait certainement le changer. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Les profanateurs de la chambre mortuaire de Sakura était en cavale, et lui le grand Sasuke Uchiha allait avoir un contretemps à cause des besoins primaires de son bébé. C'était trop dur d'être père et veuf en même temps.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Cà ira. »

Sasuke s'étonna de son efficacité pour sa première couche, vive le sharingan qui lui avait permis d'observer Ino en pleine action. Et c'est donc, bébé dans un bras, et sac premiers mois dans l'autre, qu'il se dirigea vers la morgue.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le personnel leur indiqua qu'Hana Inuzuka avait flairé une piste qu'elle s'était empressée de suivre. Apparemment, elle s'était très vite mise à éternuer dans la salle du crime en râlant contre son allergie aux chats. Comme aucun animal ne pouvait entrer dans l'établissement, au vu de la forte concentration féline, elle avait déduit que l'odeur venait des voleurs.

C'était assez rageant que la meilleure pisteuse disponible ne puisse pas suivre avec toute son efficacité la piste des profanateurs. Tsume ainsi que Kakashi avaient été envoyé en mission pour pister un groupe de déserteurs tandis que Kiba se retrouvait aux limites du territoire du pays du feu avec son équipe.

Naruto et Sasuke s'entretinrent avec tout le monde pour savoir si un évènement habituel était survenu mais rien n'était à noter sauf une forte concentration de chats autour du bâtiment. Hana revint entre temps en s'excusant de ne pas avoir réussi à sentir la piste jusqu'au bout, elle éternuait toutes les cinq minutes se plaignant de son allergie. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait senti tout en s'en voulant de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette mission. Elle avait clairement eu le temps d'identifier les odeurs présentes dans la pièce, elle décrit celle d'une vieille femme mêlée à une odeur infecte de chat angora ainsi que celle de Sakura. Le médecin légiste lui fit remarquer avec moquerie qu'une morte sentait tout autrement que de son vivant surtout qu'on l'avait lavé durant sa préparation mais Hana resta campée sur ses positions. Elle avait reconnue son odeur.

Un autre membre de la famille Inuzuka arriva en renfort confirmant les dires d'Hana avant de se mettre en chasse. Il assura à Naruto et Sasuke qu'il les garderait informé et que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils se joignent à l'équipe de reconnaissance. Sasuke comprit que son devoir était auprès de son fils, et Naruto fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter Konoha tant que Tsunade n'était pas revenue. Ils laissèrent donc leurs espoirs sur l'équipe partie sur les traces du corps de Sakura.

Naruto raccompagna de nouveau Sasuke à son domicile en lui promettant qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver le corps de leur coéquipière et que sa priorité devait demeurer son fils quoi qu'il arrive. Ils s'arrangeraient bien pour retrouver son corps, tout n'était pas perdu.

Sasuke avait la rage dans le ventre de s'être fait volé le corps de sa bien-aimée aussi facilement, et il se jura de tout faire pour protéger les techniques de Sakura de voleurs potentiels, ainsi que d'au moins, retrouver son corps. Il ne supportait pas cette injure envers le caractère sacré de la mort, Sakura n'avait pas encore eu droit à son hommage funèbre. Il était hors de question qu'elle n'est qu'une stèle avec un cercueil vide. C'était une offense ultime à son corps et à son âme. Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer ce que les voleurs pourraient faire à son enveloppe charnelle.

Il poussa la grille du jardin, passablement, énervé où il se statufia sur place.

Autour de l'appartement régnait une atmosphère qu'il reconnu facilement, le calme après le massacre.

Sasuke serra inconsciemment son fils contre lui avant d'entrer avec précaution chez lui. Il poussa légèrement la porte, aucun danger immédiat, et il se faufila en vérifiant chaque angle mort jusqu'à la prochaine pièce.

Au centre du salon, gisaient plusieurs corps qu'il identifia facilement comme des ennemis connus des Uchihas, au centre desquels, Yue, effrayée, miaulait éclaboussée de sang.

Au moins, ces mesures de sécurité fonctionnaient, et les prochaines années ne seraient pas de tout repos.


	15. Chapter 15

Un spasme puis un autre, et enfin le réveil douloureux.

Sa gorge rechercha goulument l'air, sifflant à son passage difficile, ses poumons la brûlèrent sous l'effort alors que son dos se redressait sous la panique. Des tremblements incontrôlables l'agitaient. La souffrance terrassait chaque fibre de son être aux contours flous. Ses yeux ne distinguaient rien aveuglés par l'insupportable. Ses dents se serrèrent avant qu'une inspiration nécessaire ne revienne réveiller son corps meurtris.

Haleter, reprendre son souffle, entendre son cœur battre, tout ceci la ramenait à la réalité.

Elle était encore vivante.

Elle sentait chacun de ses muscles répondre avec une certaine raideur alors qu'elle s'allongeait pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, sa bouche était sèche. La douleur s'effaçait pour laisser place au froid qui l'avait engourdie à ce point.

Elle contempla le plafond blanc, sans inégalité, une odeur de fleur l'agressa. C'était des lys, sa préférence et des souvenirs.

Le sourire de Sasuke étreint son cœur comme, à chaque fois, qu'il lui offrait ce genre de présent, c'était toujours une occasion ou un moment particulier. Sakura passa un doigt sur le pétale diaphane picoté de rose ainsi que de poudre orange. C'était pour la naissance de leur enfant.

Sakura s'en rappelait à peine, elle se souvenait de sa difficulté à mettre au monde son bébé mais elle n'avait pas d'images précises de son enfant. Elle l'avait juste tenu dans ses bras contre elle ce qui l'avait chamboulé émotionnellement avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Le regard inquiet de Sasuke, penché sur elle, lui revenait dans un brouillard intense.

Un nuage de buée se forma sous son souffle encore hésitant, et son corps lui semblait glacial de l'intérieur. Elle avait les os gelé mais elle sentait que son métabolisme s'activait pour lui procurer de la chaleur mais ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour lutter contre le froid.

Elle se releva, avisant les portes fermées en face de sa couche, cet endroit ne lui rappelait rien de connu dans l'hôpital surtout qu'elle ne comprenait qu'on la laisse revenir à elle dans ces conditions. Elle s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté passant ses jambes par-dessus les rambardes un peu dures. Bien qu'elle se soit bien accrochée, elle glissa à terre en entraînant avec elle plusieurs objets dans un grand fracas. Elle n'arriva pas à se relever sur ses jambes frêles. Ses pieds nus frissonnaient sur le carrelage.

Et pourquoi portait-t-elle cette robe ?

Elle n'était pourtant pas dans un rêve, les sensations de son corps lui semblaient tellement réelles.

Au bout de la énième tentative pour se lever, elle décida de prendre sur elle, et d'oublier toute fierté idiote pour se mettre à crier afin d'obtenir de l'aide sans résultats.

En colère contre sa propre faiblesse, elle décida d'attendre de se reprendre suffisamment pour aller tambouriner, voire pulvériser, cette fichue porte qui la narguait à quelques mètres.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramper pour atteindre son objectif, un miaulement aiguë, à forte ressemblance avec un bâillement, lui fit tourner la tête vers l'autre côté de la table qui lui avait servi de lit. Deux jambes extrêmement poilues d'angora grisâtre l'étonnèrent avant qu'elle ne se fasse recouvrir par une toge blanche. Une queue touffue passa dans son champ de vision ce qui l'amena à se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la chose.

« Alors, tu es là, petite ! »

Sakura releva un regard ébahi vers le visage de la vieille femme. Elle reconnut immédiatement, au nez triangulaire rehaussé de moustaches et à son serre-tête en oreilles de chat, Nekobaa. La guérisseuse eut un sourire doux avant de faire le tour pour aider Sakura à tenir sur ses jambes en lui procurant son chakra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est mon enfant ? Et Sasuke ?

\- Tout doux, ma belle. Je suis assez surprise moi-même que tu récupères aussi vite.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes intervenue mais j'étais à l'hôpital, et normalement…

\- Sakura, assis-toi. Tiens, ce manteau devrait te tenir chaud. »

La jeune femme accepta son aide soupirant de bien-être sous la chaleur qui l'envahit quand le vêtement l'enveloppa. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être laissant son corps se revigorer.

« Sakura, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. L'aube ne va pas tarder… »

La fleur de cerisier battit des paupières trop prise par le réconfort physique.

« …Ce n'est pas simple à entendre. Tu te souviens de ton accouchement ?

\- Oui, il était difficile.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang, tu en es morte. »

Etonnée, Sakura se tourna vers Nekobaa, la bouche entrouverte en une question muette.

« J'ai le pouvoir de ramener à la vie.

\- Comme l'Edo Tensei ?

\- Non, c'est différent. »

Nekobaa avança sa main vers la chevelure de Sakura pour caresser son oreille. La sensation parut étrange à la jeune femme ne comprenant pas cette modification dans son anatomie. Son lobe paraissait différent, et il pouvait même bouger. C'était étrange.

La vieille femme lui passa un miroir où elle put se mirer. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son reflet mais elle fut intriguée par les deux oreilles blanches de chat qui dépassaient de ses cheveux roses.

« Toutes les personnes que j'ai ressuscitées sont devenues des nekos, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. »

Sakura abandonna brusquement le miroir pour faire face à sa sauveuse. Elle refusait d'y croire tout simplement, elle était en vie, et sa famille l'attendait à la maison.

« Ne parlons pas de moi, mon enfant ?

\- C'est un petit garçon… »

Sakura hocha la tête prenant conscience qu'elle avait un fils dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Le bonheur intense qu'elle avait ressentit en le tenant dans ses bras pour la première fois s'appropria sa poitrine, elle désirait tellement le voir au calme ainsi que serrer son homme dans ses bras.

« …Kaneo est en vie, il est auprès de son père qui a préféré s'en occuper plutôt que de te veiller. J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne vienne me déranger au cours de mes incantations.

\- Il faut que je les rejoigne, maintenant. »

Sakura se leva prête à défoncer la porte pour retrouver son petit garçon mais ses mouvements se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes au bout de quelques pas. Elle inspira fortement de colère contre son corps qui la trahissait au pire moment.

« Je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu me dois la vie, Sakura, c'est une dette très lourde. »

A ces paroles, le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Elle eut très peur de ce que cela impliquait.

« Que voulez-vous ? Je sauve la vie de beaucoup de gens mais je ne leur demande rien en retour.

\- C'est une tradition chez les nekos mais c'est aussi une obligation dans ce genre de miracle. Je t'ai ramené à la vie, de ce fait, elle m'appartient désormais. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire ou quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère. Je ne rends pas la vie à n'importe qui, il aurait été préjudiciable de perdre une Med-In de ton talent.

\- Expliquez-moi ce que vous attendez de moi ! »

La vieille dame eut une expression songeuse tout en la dévisageant.

« Tu me dois les dix prochaines années de ta vie, tu es désormais à mon service, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je suis tout à fait capable de t'obliger à m'obéir en te privant de ta volonté mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Afin d'éviter tout problème, tu dois laisser croire à ta mort.

\- Je ne pourrais pas donc revoir Sasuke et mon fils. »

Une larme perla sur le visage de Sakura alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres de tristesse.

« Tout à fait. Je ne peux permettre qu'on apprenne ma capacité à ressusciter les morts. En tant que neko, il te reste huit vies à protéger du mieux que tu peux durant ces dix années. Si jamais, tu les perds toutes, tu deviendras ma servante pour l'éternité. »

Aux yeux brillants de Nekobaa, Sakura comprit que cette vieille peau en apparence si gentille ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire perdre son quota de vie.

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous me délivrerez de ma dette au bout de dix ans ?

\- Rien, si ce n'est la tradition. Je t'avoue que ce n'est jamais arrivé que je faillisse à ma parole. Je suis une femme d'honneur. »

Sakura fronça ses sourcils de compréhension.

« Parce qu'évidemment, personne n'a jamais réussi à garder toutes ses vies.

\- Exactement, que tu aies perspicace ! Je ne te demanderai pas des services banaux, sois-en consciente. Tu seras en danger assez souvent.

\- Et n'y a-t-il pas moyen de me débarrasser de cette dette autrement ? »

Nekobaa s'approcha de Sakura avec des yeux étrécis comme si elle la jugeait.

« Le seul autre moyen, c'est de me tuer. Et je doute que tu en sois capable, je ne suis pas encore totalement rouillée. J'avais bien dit à Sasuke de se choisir une épouse bien plus forte mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce gamin. Allez, partons ! »

Sakura voulut protester contre ce qui lui arrivait mais, d'un geste de la main, Nekobaa l'obligea à la suivre. Elle se retrouva donc emportée par le sillage de la dame aux chats qui lui permit juste d'enfiler des sabots de soignants avant d'affronter le petit matin.

Pendant que Sakura réfléchissait à une tactique pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle avait mis les pieds, Nekobaa l'emmenait tranquillement vers le quartier Uchiha.

La vieille femme ne se servait pas d'un talent de marionnettiste pour la faire se mouvoir, et au vu de ses aptitudes de guérisseuse, Sakura en déduisit qu'elle agissait sur son système nerveux ce qui demandait une adresse médicale qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Quand Nekobaa lui avait avoué qu'elle ne pourrait la battre, elle en avait douté à l'apparence frêle de l'aïeule mais son talent lui faisait réviser son jugement. Elles étaient des combattantes du même type mais Nekobaa possédait une expérience ainsi que des techniques bien plus rodées que les siennes. Ses mouvements étaient fluides démontrant ainsi une bonne conservation physique.

Sakura n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper pour le moment, et elle devrait observer attentivement la vieille dame. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne sa famille pendant dix ans.

La fleur de cerisier ne connaissait que la chaleur de son enfant, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son visage. Et c'était très difficile pour elle de ne pouvoir se rendre auprès de son fils, elle n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa grossesse et elle avait une impression de vide qui la tenaillait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait se rassurer par la présence de son bébé à ses côtés. Elle répugnait son sort qui l'obligeait à quitter sa famille sans même un adieu surtout qu'elle ignorait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour revenir auprès d'eux.

Elle se demandait ce que ressentait Sasuke qui croyait en sa mort, et elle n'imaginait même pas, dans quel état émotionnel, il serait en apprenant la disparition de son corps. Elle espérait qu'il se mette à sa recherche mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ferait passer en priorité son bébé avant sa femme défunte. Kaneo serait convoité par beaucoup d'ennemis des Uchiha, ou même, par des ninjas de l'acabit d'Orochimaru à des fins d'expérience. Et il était du devoir de Sasuke de protéger Kaneo au lieu de se lancer sur ses traces.

Nekobaa avait bien calculé son coup.

Le regard de Sakura se fit glacé envers la vieille femme.

« Sans moi, tu serais morte, Sakura. Ne l'oublie pas », fit-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'une ancienne bâtisse.

La guérisseuse s'assit sur un couffin en désignant une armoire à Sakura du menton. Elle ouvrit le meuble pour découvrir des affaires sombres à sa taille. Elle se débarrassa de son vêtement pour enfiler le haut en résille par-dessus un pantalon de jogging avant de revêtir un pull sans manche. Elle glissa ses cheveux sous un bonnet avant de se retourner vers sa soi-disant bienfaitrice.

« Ce genre de tenue sera plus confortable que ta robe de soirée pour voyager.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans mon repère où je t'ai soigné la dernière fois, ce n'est pas bien loin. »

Sakura préféra se taire que lui faire remarquer qu'elles se feraient bientôt rattraper par les unités de reconnaissance du village.

« Je t'ai tout prévu, ma petite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enlève quelqu'un. Je ne laisse rien au hasard… »

Le regard de Nekobaa dévia vers un coin de la pièce ce qui attira l'attention de Sakura sur le chat roux qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci se métamorphosa en homme rouquin d'apparence juvénile portant un kimono de fine manufacture dans les tons beiges orné d'un dessin de bambou. Sakura devina une fine cicatrice sur son visage, et elle ne tarda pas à remarquer ses attributs de neko comme ses oreilles ou sa queue dépassant de son vêtement. Il s'adressa sans plus de cérémonie à sa maîtresse.

« J'ai placé les sécurités nécessaires autour de l'appartement de Uchiha Sasuke même si je trouvais que celles déjà mises en place était largement suffisantes. Par contre, Yue m'a suivi à l'intérieur.

\- Et, demanda Nekobaa menaçante. Daisuke, tu sais très bien que nous avons besoin de son don pour masquer notre fuite.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ce misérable moucheron a réussi à me suivre jusqu'au bout, râla Daisuke. Elle est restée dans la maison, et monsieur Uchiha l'a adopté. »

Nekobaa eut une moue pensive alors que ses yeux viraient à une intense couleur laiteuse. Elle se reprit bien vite adressant un sourire timide à Daisuke. Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise, au milieu de leur conversation, et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus au fil de la discussion.

« Très bien, Yue servira de protection à Kaneo même si elle est un peu jeune pour assurer ce rôle. Daisuke ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Tu restes dans les parages des Uchiha, Yue est encore trop immature pour ce genre de mission. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle passe son enfance dans une famille. Et, dès qu'elle le pourra, elle veillera à son tour sur l'enfant de Sasuke. De toute façon, je peux activer son don à distance. Un problème, Sakura ? »

Sakura avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et elle avait les dents serrées. Et n'étant pas de nature intimidée, elle osa dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Vous transformez aussi des enfants ? »

Nekobaa eut juste un soupir las avant de lui expliquer la situation de la petite Yue, une orpheline aux dons extraordinaires que la dame aux chats n'avait pas réussi à sauver de son vivant du froid de l'hiver, qu'elle avait ressuscité peu de temps auparavant. Elle lui fit comprendre que certaines aptitudes méritaient son attention comme celle de Yue. Elle ne s'y attarda pas trop préférant reprendre leur fuite de Konoha.

Daisuke les accompagna un moment discutant avec Sakura la prévenant de tous les avantages et les inconvénients de servir Nekobaa. Attentive, Sakura tenta de ne pas le dévisager trop longtemps, ses animales pupilles fendues la troublaient. Elle apprit bien vite qu'il avait tenté de lui résister mais qu'il avait fini par perdre ses vies ce qui lui avait valu de devenir son esclave jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui conseilla de passer prudemment les dix années à venir sans tenter de vaincre Nekobaa dont la puissance n'était plus à démontrer à ses yeux.

Sakura ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la forêt, une goutte de pluie sur son visage la ramena à son environnement, alors qu'un orage menaçant voilait le ciel de ses tourments à venir. Les yeux laiteux de Nekobaa lui firent peur alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Quel était l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ? Et pourrait-t-elle, un jour, espérer la vaincre pour retrouver sa famille ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une famille réunie
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Alors, soyez gentils, ne me lapidez pas !  
> Pour cause de manque d'inspiration et de motivation, même si vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur, je suis dans l'obligation de terminer cette fanfiction par ce chapitre final.  
> Je sais très bien que vous attendiez encore au moins 5 chapitres, mais je ne peux pas finir cette fanfiction ainsi, à moins de faire un carnage. Pour éviter la catastrophe, j'ai préféré vous faire un beau dernier chapitre même s'il n'est pas très long.  
> De plus, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour mon roman. Je ne peux mener trois projets d'écriture en même temps, j'en suis, tout à fait, incapable.  
> Je suis vraiment désolée parce que j'avais une très belle intrigue. Je ne pense pas revenir sur cette fanfiction pour refaire la fin, mais ne sait-on jamais.  
> Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin.

Six ans plus tard, dans la douce demeure des Uchihas, un couple heureux se prélassait dans leurs draps conjugaux.

Des cheveux sombres en bataille dépassaient des couvertures, jusque-là, rien d'anormal n'était à signaler du côté masculin. Par contre, les deux oreilles blanches trônant magnifiquement au milieu d'une chevelure rose pouvait laisser pensif n'importe qu'elle observateur. Et les étranges ronronnements, parvenant de la femme, intrigueraient n'importe qui, mais pas son mari habitué à ce genre de comportement au réveil.

Pour Sasuke Uchiha, le matin était un délice avec ce bruit agréable pour le tirer des songes. Et, il suffisait d'avoir une main un peu caresseuse pour faire doubler d'intensité, cette sonorité. Il sourit, les yeux fermés, avant de s'étirer.

Il profita de ses mouvements pour se rapprocher de sa femme qui lui avait tant manqué pendant les années terribles de son asservissement par Nekobaa. Il retrouva la chaleur de ses bras, il plongea son nez dans son cou pour se faire câlin. Il ricana quand une queue chatouilleuse vint s'enrouler à l'une de ses jambes ce qui était une marque d'affection pour les neko. Et, il se laissa faire par cette langue râpeuse qui lui taquina la joue.

Sasuke appréciait chaque jour auprès de sa Sakura. Ils étaient passés pas loin du drame, dans cette lutte contre la dame chat.

Quand le corps de sa femme avait disparu, il avait très vite compris que c'était Nekobaa à l'origine de cet enlèvement. Et grâce à l'odorat des Inuzuka, ils en avaient déduit qu'elle était en quelque sorte revenue à la vie. Les équipes de recherche revenaient bredouilles, et il restait peu d'espoir dans le cœur de Sasuke. Il connaissait toutes les rumeurs, tournant autour de la dame aux chats, et il craignait le pire pour Sakura.

Sasuke avait été très occupé par son fils Kaneo, et il s'était sentit tiraillé entre son devoir de père, et celui de fiancé. Il avait réussi à trouver un accord avec Tsunade qui l'autorisa avec Naruto à partir à la recherche de Sakura tandis que l'Hokage gardait les enfants.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des petits bouts de choux, Sasuke repéra leur chakra dans la chambre.

Les parents faisaient semblants de ne pas ressentir leur présence pour leur faire le plaisir de les surprendre.

Sasuke sentit son épouse se tendre d'appréhension avant l'attaque des petits monstres Uchiha.

Il eut un sourire quand les deux fripouilles crièrent en leur sautant dessus.

En bon père, il attrapa la première, à sa portée, par la taille pour la soulever au-dessus de sa tête. Des petits rires aigus d'amusements enfantins agitaient le petit corps qu'il tenait précieusement tandis que Sakura se précipitait, hors du lit, pour courir après Kaneo qui hurlait de joie.

Sasuke laissa sa femme administrer des chatouilles à leur fils tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa fille rayonnante de bonheur. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégringolaient sur lui, et il pouvait à peine apercevoir ses yeux bleu électrique. Ses deux oreilles de chat se dressaient sur sa tête, et Sasuke évita un coup de queue intempestif dû à l'excitation de la demoiselle.

Il porta Yue contre lui pour un grand câlin, et il embrassa sa tête. Et, elle ronronna.

De cette mésaventure, la petite Yue était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus beau.

Il avait une relation particulière avec sa fille adoptive. Il se faisait déjà du souci pour elle quand elle n'était que sous forme féline. Le chaton de la maison ne grandissait pas ce qui l'avait amené à la faire examiner par les Inuzuka qui trouvèrent cette absence de croissance anormale sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il alla jusqu'à demander l'avis de Tsunade, celle-ci avait clairement rouspété devant l'animal, n'étant pas vétérinaire. Et, la grande Hokage avait judicieusement remarqué qu'un chat ne pouvait avoir un corps à température humaine. En revenant de mission infructueuse pour retrouver Sakura dans les environs de Kiri, Tsunade avait métamorphosé, devant ces yeux, le chaton en petite fille de quatre ans. Le choc fut rude pour Sasuke d'avoir abrité, sous son toit, une neko aussi jeune. Il ne savait que faire de cette enfant sur l'instant, et il se retrouvait assez surpris.

Yue avait alors tendue ses bras vers lui, avec beaucoup d'espoir, en l'appelant papa. Il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement. Et quand Yue coucha ses oreilles, avec les larmes aux yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour devenir son père. Yue avait tellement eut besoin d'amour, et tout se déroula pour le mieux avec Kaneo qui acceptait sans rechigner cette grande sœur.

Quand Sakura était revenue, elle avait immédiatement aimé Yue qui avait un peu de mal à céder son papa à elle.

« On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Sa fille se releva avec énergie pour courir vers la salle à manger.

Sasuke enfila un blanc, estampillé au sigle de sa famille, avant de descendre rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants.

Kaneo s'agitait autour de la table en mettant le couvert. Ses cheveux roses détonnaient pour un garçon, mais le prestige de la famille dissuadait quiconque oserait se moquer du petit prodige. Son fils n'était certes pas un second Itachi, mais il se débrouillait déjà plutôt bien. Et au cas où, il avait une grande sœur très protectrice dont il fallait se méfier de l'affinité raiton.

Sakura s'affairait à la préparation du repas tandis que Sasuke surveillait, du coin de l'œil, les deux chenapans en train de jouer.

Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps, ils n'étaient toujours pas une famille complète.

Sasuke avait mis trois ans avant de retrouver la trace de Sakura aux environs de Suna, il se souviendrait toujours de cette course-poursuite dans les dunes de sable. La fleur de cerisier l'avait fui délibérément, mais il n'avait pas abandonné leur folle escapée dans le désert. Etant une neko, Sakura pouvait tenir plus longtemps sans eau dans cet univers hostile, mais Sasuke avait redoublé d'efforts pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il l'avait prise par la taille pour la faire tomber.

Il se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit d'amour sous les étoiles du désert.

Ils avaient parlé très longtemps pour mettre en place un plan pour vaincre Nekobaa, et délivrer ainsi Sakura de sa servitude. Elle avait déjà perdue quelques précieuses vies, il ne lui en restait que peu avant de pouvoir défaire sa maîtresse. Et Sasuke ne désirait pas la perdre à jamais.

Au cours des trois années qui suivirent, ils se rencontraient en cachette pour qu'il l'entraîne et qu'il l'aide à se perfectionner avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs de neko.  
Et il y a trois mois, elle avait affronté Nekobaa.

Elle avait informé de sa décision, Sasuke, de passer à l'attaque et, lui, ne pouvait qu'attendre, dans l'expectative, le dénouement de ce défi contre l'autorité de la vieille dame aux chats. Et, Sakura avait trouvé la faille, elle avait vaincu Nekobaa. Avant de mourir, l'ancêtre vénérable lui légua ses secrets.

Sakura était la nouvelle dame aux chats. Elle avait congédié tous les serviteurs de Nekobaa leur accordant à tous leur liberté.

Et puis, elle était revenue.

Kaneo avait enfin pu voir sa mère en chair et en os, ce n'était plus une photo, elle était là. Yue avait eu e du mal à l'accepter, mais finalement, elle apprécia beaucoup d'avoir un autre parent.

L'éducation des enfants n'avait pas été des plus faciles pour Sasuke. En tant que père célibataire, il avait dû pailler au manque affectif du mieux qu'il avait pu. Et pour surveiller deux fripouilles, en même temps, le sharingan avait été très utile. Et les catastrophes majeures avaient été ainsi évitées.

D'ailleurs, Yue montrait quelque chose à Kaneo avec un air pas assez innocent au goût de leur père. Et donc, il mit fin à leurs cachotteries en les sommant de venir à table.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme même si les parents se demandaient ce que leurs deux adorables enfants avaient en tête comme réjouissances.

Quand Sasuke retrouva des petits serpents invoqués un peu partout, il ne savait pas s'ils devaient les féliciter pour leur adresse ou les gronder méchamment. Et, Sakura qui lui proposait de s'y mettre pour un troisième.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours, évident, mais la famille Uchiha se reconstruisait après autant d'épreuves dans le bonheur.


End file.
